Halloween
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Two kids meet up on Halloween and again on other holidays. No longer a one shot. This is the mystic falls gang as little kids running around like little rascals getting into trouble!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a Halloween one shot I thought up. They're all kids in this, like 8 or so. NO beta still.

* * *

Elijah stood in the doorway of his brother's room. His brother that he had finally found again. He looked down at the little boy sitting with crayons drawing something. He watched as he drew on the paper. Elijah slowly approached the boy.

"Niklaus" Elijah said softly

Klaus immediately backed away. He had himself up against the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just brought you some things" Elijah showed him the pile of clothes

Klaus shook his head.

"What's wrong? They were from the house. Do you not want them? I thought they would make you feel more comfortable"

Klaus knocked the clothes out of Elijah's hand. Elijah didn't understand. He picked up a t shirt and opened it to show Klaus.

"It's just a t shirt see?" Elijah said

Klaus shook his head. He turned around and pulled his shirt up to show him. Elijah saw the burnt iron mark on the t shirt. He'd assumed his mother burned the t shirt. But then he saw the same iron mark on Klaus's back.

"Alright, no clothes from the house. We have to get you some clothes. Come Niklaus"

Elijah reached out to Klaus. Klaus looked at Elijah's hand and placed his smaller hand in his.

* * *

Elijah had taken Klaus to the mall to find him some clothes. He did not enjoy shopping. But his brother couldn't be wearing the same clothes over and over again. He saw a halloween store and all the kids running in and out of it.

"Come Niklaus"

Elijah thought Klaus being around children his own age would put him at ease. Klaus was quiet, too quiet as all the other children were screaming. Klaus looked up at all the costumes.

"You can be whatever you want." Elijah said

Klaus smiled for the first time. He walked over to the wall and pointed. Elijah smiled.

"Alright then"

Klaus came out dressed like a pirate. Elijah smiled and bent down to him.

"You look like a real pirate" Elijah said

Klaus merely nodded. Elijah had hoped Klaus would start speaking soon. They knew he could speak, just that the trauma and abuse of being with Mikael caused him to stop speaking completely.

"Stefan! Damon! Stop that!" a man yelled

Stefan and Damon were running through the store. They knocked into a little girl dressed as a fairy. The blond girl fell and started to cry. Stefan and Damon kept running as their father chased after them.

"Boys! Get back here!"

Klaus saw the blond girl crying. He walked over to her and helped her up off the ground. The girl wiped her eyes and looked up at him. Klaus didn't say anything to her. He placed his hand on her back and tried to soothe her. The girl stopped crying.

"Caroline! How many times have I told you not to run off!" Liz yelled

"Damon and Stefan found something" Caroline said

"How many times have I told you not to follow them?"

"Sorry mommy"

Liz looked over at Klaus who pulled his hand away. Elijah walked over to him.

"Is he yours?" Liz asked

"Yes, he's my brother" Elijah said

Caroline looked over at Klaus.

"I'm Caroline" she stuck her hand out

Klaus didn't say anything but reached out his hand as well. Caroline placed her hand in his and shook his hand.

"Can't you talk?" Caroline asked

"Caroline!" Liz scolded

"His name is Niklaus" Elijah said

"That's a weird name" Caroline said

"Caroline!" Liz said

"It is, I can't say it. Nik, Niklouch, Nik" Caroline said

Liz looked over at Elijah.

"Can he talk?" Liz asked quietly

"Yes, he's been under a lot of trauma. Our father was quite abusive towards him. I just got custody of him. He hasn't spoken yet"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"I've been trying to get him around children his own age so he can feel at ease"

"Well, you're more than welcome to join us to go trick or treating. We take all the kids out in groups, so they'll be safe"

Elijah looked over at Klaus who seemed to be getting along with Caroline. Caroline asked him questions and he could only nod or shake his head.

* * *

Klaus held onto Elijah's hand as they walked towards the group of kids. He saw Caroline there with a large plastic pumpkin. Klaus squeezed Elijah's hand tighter.

"Don't worry, they're all kids your own age. You'll be ok. You'll get candy and make friends" Elijah said

"Nik! You're here!" Caroline said as she ran over to him and grabbed his hand and dragged him away

Klaus followed her holding onto his plastic pumpkin. He looked back at Elijah who just waved.

"Cmon, we have to get candy!" Caroline said

Klaus had never gone trick or treating before but he followed Caroline and caught on fast. They went to several houses and got lots of candy. Klaus was amazed. Liz was behind them watching the group. Caroline was always in the front leading everyone. Klaus followed her.

Caroline looked at her over flowing pumpkin and smiled. Klaus followed her to the next house. Liz's phone began to ring and she answered it. Caroline and Klaus ran to the next house and then someone pushed Caroline to the ground. She looked up and it was Damon and Stefan dressed as vampire and a gangster.

"That's a lot of candy you got there" Damon said

"You've been busy" Stefan said

Caroline stood up and picked up her pumpkin.

"It's my candy!" Caroline yelled

"Shut up" Damon pushed her back down and took her pumpkin

"Give that back!" Caroline got up and tried to stop them

Stefan pushed her back down.

"Stay down!" Stefan yelled

Caroline started to cry. Damon and Stefan were taking her candy. Klaus stood there and watched. Damon started picking through her candy.

"This is all so lame, talk about crappy candy" Damon said

"What did you expect?" Stefan said

"What's your problem?" Damon said to Klaus

Klaus didn't say anything

"Can't you talk? Guess not" Damon said

"Hurry up" Stefan said

"What's wrong mute boy? Your girlfriend has crappy candy" Damon teased

"Leave him alone!" Caroline yelled

"Make me blondie!" Damon hissed

Klaus swung his plastic pumpkin at Damon's head, knocking him to the ground. Stefan turned around and Klaus charged at him knocking him to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Klaus yelled

Damon and Stefan scrambled off the ground and ran off, leaving the candy behind. Caroline looked up at Klaus who stood there breathing heavily. He looked over at her and helped her off the ground.

"You can talk" Caroline said

Klaus nodded.

"What happened? You only talk when bullies are around?" Caroline asked

Klaus shook his head.

"Thank you Nik" Caroline said

Klaus smiled and helped Caroline pick up her candy. Caroline held onto Klaus's hand as they walked to the next house. Klaus came back to Elijah smiling with a pumpkin full of candy. Elijah noticed a change in his brother that night. That night was his first Halloween. That night was when he got his voice back.

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you all that reviewed and favorited and liked my story. I was kinda surprised that you guys wanted this one shot to be more. So fine I give into peer pressure. Here's another chapt. I'm going to be make this a holidays edition fic. and yes I like chibi klaroline! See you at the bottom!

* * *

Klaus was drawing with his crayons on whatever paper he could find. Elijah was trying to figure out to make macaroni and cheese from the blue box. He was told children loved eating it. He was reading the box for instructions. Klaus heard Caroline laugh outside and looked out the window. He saw her running around jumping into a pile of leaves. She laughed and then her mother came running over.

"Caroline! How many times have I told you?!" Liz yelled

"Sorry mommy" Caroline said as she got up

"Since you have all this energy you can pick up these leaves"

"Mommy!" Caroline whined

"Make sure you put them in the bag"

"Ok Mommy"

Caroline bent down and picked up the leaves and put them in the bag. She saw Stefan and Damon riding their bikes down the street.

"What you doing blondie?" Damon asked

"Puting leaves in a bag" Caroline answered

"Why?" Damon asked

"My mommy's making me"

"Let's go Damon before dad finds out we're gone" Stefan said

"Boys where are you?!" their father yelled

"Time to go!" Damon rode off

Caroline watched Stefan and Damon ride off. She saw their father chasing after them.

"Get back here! You have chores to do!"

Caroline giggled to herself and went back to picking up leaves. She looked up and saw Klaus in the window. She waved to him. He waved back. He heard Elijah yell and a pot smash to the floor. He looked outside his room and saw Elijah looking down at the pot of spilled and half cooked macaroni on the floor. Elijah sighed and bent down to pick it up. Klaus quickly hid in the closet.

Elijah finished cleaning up the mess and went to find Klaus. They were going to be eating take out again. He walked into the room and wondered where Klaus went.

"Niklaus? Where are you?" Elijah called out

He looked and saw Klaus's crayon drawings on the table. He looked under the bed wondering where he went. Klaus was trying to be quiet as he hid in the closet. He didn't want to be found. He knew from before when something bad happened it was always his fault. It didn't matter if his mother dropped something, or if Mikael had a bad day, it was always his fault.

The closet door opened and the light blinded Klaus. He shut his eyes. He wrapped his arms protectively around himself.

"What are you doing in here?" Elijah asked

Elijah looked at Klaus wondering what the boy was doing.

"Well my attempt at making dinner has failed again. I suppose we're ordering out again. Pizza?"

Klaus opened his eyes and looked at Elijah.

"You don't want pizza? How about mexican? I thought all kids liked tacos"

Klaus looked at Elijah confused. Elijah bent down to Klaus's level.

"I'm not very good at this cooking thing as you can see. I'm looking for a nanny who can cook, or maybe I should just look for a cook. Either way we're ordering dinner. Or maybe we should go out"

* * *

Elijah held onto Klaus's hand as they walked down the street. They walked past a window and Klaus stopped. He looked into the window and saw a man tossing pizza dough into the air. He was amazed. He watched as they made the pizza. He saw the pizza come out of the oven and watched as it was being sliced up. Klaus flinched and backed away from the window.

"No pizza?" Elijah asked

Klaus shook his head. Pizza reminded him of what he ate when he lived with Mikael. Ester wasn't always able to cook so she would get a pizza instead. It would always be pizza, stale, cold pizza. Sometimes he wondered how old it was.

Elijah and Klaus kept walking and stopped at a mexican restaurant.

"Kids like tacos right?" Elijah asked

Klaus looked up at him confused. Elijah took him inside. They sat at a table and Klaus looked around. The waitress gave him a place matt and crayons. Elijah noticed that Klaus was happier when he was able to draw.

* * *

Caroline was in the italian restaurant with her mom trying to eat spaghetti with her fork. Liz was eating her dinner with she felt something hit her. She looked around. She turned back to her food when she felt it again.

"Careful, you're gonna get caught" Stefan whispered to his brother

"You be quiet, bet you I can hit her again" Damon said

Damon starting flicking his peas off his plate with his finger towards Liz. Liz turned around and glared at them. She couldn't prove it was them but she had a hunch. Stefan starting flicking his peas as well. Damon and Stefan started laughing together and then immediately stopped when their father appeared again.

"What are you two up to now?" their father asked

"Nothing pop" Damon answered

"You two, behave"

Their father's phone went off again and he went to answer it. Stefan grabbed a meatball from his father's dinner. He threw it at a waiter walking by. Stefan and Damon were quiet and didn't say anything as the waiter looked around. Damon reached for a meatball when the waiter left and threw it in Caroline's direction. It landed on her table and Caroline looked up and saw Damon. She narrowed her eyes and threw a meatball back at him.

"Caroline!" Liz yelled

"He started it!" Caroline yelled back

"Food fight!" Stefan yelled

Damon wasted no time in throwing his food at Caroline. Stefan joined in. Their father turned around and saw his two sons throwing food.

"Stop this at once!" he yelled

Damon and Stefan stopped and looked down at the table.

"i can't take either of you anywhere. You're both a bad influence on each other!"

"Sorry pop" Damon said

"We're leaving, now"

* * *

Klaus was enjoying his taco, eating with his hands. Elijah watched his brother eat and wondered how long it would take before he would talk to him normally. Klaus managed to say a few words to him. It was a start. He had to take Klaus to see the child psychologist later in the week. He hoped that he would get better.

Klaus looked over and saw Damon and Stefan covered in food standing by the door with their father. He wondered what happened to them. Their father was ordering food to go. Damon saw the giant sombrero on an inflatable cactus and ran over to it. Stefan followed. Damon knocked the cactus over and put the sombrero on his head. Stefan took the macaranas off the wall and started shaking them as he ran off with Damon.

"Boys!" their father yelled

Damon and Stefan ran through the restaurant. Damon grabbed a burrito off someone's plate and Stefan grabbed a taco. Damon bit into his burrito and spit it out.

"Ew" Damon said as he grabbed another taco off someone's plate

Damon and Stefan kept running until their father caught them. Elijah asked for the bill and started to leave with Klaus.

"You two are going to be the death of me. Can you keep out of trouble for a minute?" their father yelled

Elijah held onto Klaus's hand as they walked out. They ran into Liz and Caroline.

"Nik!" Caroline yelled as she ran over to him, letting go of her mother's hand

"Caroline, you can't just run off like that" Liz said

Klaus smiled at Caroline. He wondered why she had spaghetti in her hair.

"I like tacos, do you?" Caroline asked

Klaus nodded

"Me too. I like the green stuff they put on it" Caroline said

"Didn't feel like cooking tonight?" Liz asked

"More like my attempt at cooking ended up on the floor" Elijah said

"It happens. You get better after a while"

"I doubt that. I need to hire a cook or a nanny or both"

"I haven't seen Klaus in school yet. Caroline's wondering where he is"

"I have to take him to see a therapist first. They have to see if school is an option for him right now."

"Oh, of course. What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm not sure"

"I only ask because you just said you weren't good at cooking. Caroline and I are spending it at the Lockwoods. It's a tradition of sorts being that its just me and Caroline, we can't eat a whole turkey. Carol Lockwood invites a few small families over because it's just her and her son"

"I wouldn't want to intrude"

"Oh no, she would love to meet you and your brother. She has a boy around his age."

"I'll take it under consideration"

"How come you're not at school?" Caroline asked

Klaus looked confused. He had never been to school.

"You should come, it's fun. They have construction paper, and paste, and crayons! And they let us make this turkey with our hand!" Caroline beamed

Klaus watched her as she explained how to make a turkey with her hand. Tracing along the outline of her hand and explained where the feathers were. She lifted up his hand and pressed her hand against it. She traced along both the outsides of their hands to show how to draw a turkey.

"Let's go Caroline" Liz said

"Ok, bye Nik, see you soon" Caroline waved as she went off with her mom

Klaus waved to her and smiled.

"You know she's too young for you" Elijah joked

Damon burst through the restaurant door with the sombrero still on his head. He ran down the street while Stefan ran behind him holding the inflatable cactus. Their father ran out and chased after them.

"Boys!"

* * *

Klaus sat in the room filled with toys. He looked down and didn't move. The child psych doctor sat there watching him.

"Would you like to draw? Your brother says you like to draw"

Klaus didn't say anything.

"I'm Dr Meredith Fells, but you most kids can't say my name. You can call me Dr M ok?" Meredith placed a blank piece of paper in front of him and a box of crayons. Klaus looked up as he had never seen a box so big with so many colors before. He hesitantly reached out for the box and pulled it closer to look at it.

"You can draw whatever you want. You're safe here, no one will hurt you. I can bring your brother back if you want"

Klaus nodded. Meredith got up and went to the other room where Elijah was. There was a mirror there, he was able to watch the session. Elijah got up.

"I looked at your brother's file. It's amazing how he's even still functioning." Meredith said

"I don't know what to do, he barely speaks to me. I'm not a parent"

"No, you're his brother, and you're doing the best you can. He's been through a lot. I've read the medical records. I've never seen a child suffer so many injuries."

"Can you help him?"

"Yes, but I'll need your help. How long have you had him?"

"2 weeks"

"has there been any change in his behavior?"

"I took him out for halloween, he went trick or treating with a group of children. One girl in particular he seemed to warm up to"

"Children are very resilient. You should let him interact with kids his own age. Make him feel at ease. He needs to feel safe"

"One of the parents asked why he wasn't in school. Is it too soon for him?"

"A bit. He needs some time. School may be overwhelming for him, the kids, the teachers, the social structure and he's not familiar with it yet. But letting him interact with other kids is a good idea. I know you might feel he's behind in school, but he needs to feel safe. He'll catch up. Is he eating?"

"I'm not a good cook, I end up ordering out, which I know is not very healthy for a child"

"He looks good, I know when you found him he was incredibly emaciated. And that his diet was comprised mostly of old, stale pizza. No way for a child to live"

"Pizza?"

"Yes, the report stated that your brother's room was littered with old pizza boxes. Most of the pizza was old and stale but there was no other food there. And all the pizza boxes had drawings on them. It showed that your brother had some hope"

"He is quite resilient isn't he?"

"Yes he is. How has he reacted to people touching him?"

"He only lets me hold his hand, and that's when he feels uncomfortable in public"

"Alright, so those are his limits. Does he lash out?"

"No, he's very quiet, too quiet for a child"

* * *

Elijah was looking over his notes. He was still in law school studying. He had gained his inheritance when he turned 18 and never looked back at his family. though part of him regretted that decision as he left Klaus at the hands of his father. He rubbed his eyes and put his notes down. He was taking care of his younger brother who barely spoke to him. He heard the sound of the kettle and got up. He walked to the kitchen where he found Klaus standing on a chair reaching in the cupboard. Klaus took out the box and jumped down from the chair. He turned off the stove and Elijah realized that Klaus had set up a tray with a teapot and teacup. He saw Klaus set the cookies on a plate and turn back to the chair. He moved the chair to the stove and Elijah watched in horror as Klaus climbed up and reached for the kettle.

"Niklaus!" Elijah yelled

Klaus flinched and turned and saw Elijah running towards him. Elijah stopped before reaching out and grabbing him.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? Don't do that, it's very hot!"

Klaus only nodded.

"You scared me, don't ever do that again please Niklaus"

Klaus nodded not looking up.

"I'm sorry if I yelled, but you scared me" Elijah hugged him

Klaus's body stiffened at the touch. But he relaxed when Elijah held him.

"If anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done" Elijah said

Klaus heard Elijah's words and realized he did care. He lifted his arm up and touched Elijha's arm that was wrapped around him.

"I'm not very good at this Niklaus, you'll have to forgive me, I've never taken care of a child before."

"It's ok Lijah" Klaus said

Elijah lifted his head up at the tiny voice he had heard. He looked at Klaus. He smiled.

"When did you learn how to make tea?" Elijah asked

"Mommy" Klaus whispered

Elijah could see his little brother making tea for their mother. He could see him carrying the tray out to her. He could see his little brother taking care of her the best a child could.

"Let's have tea" Elijah said as he stood up.

Klaus jumped down from the chair and followed Elijah back to the table.

"Do you like tea?" Elijah asked

Klaus shook his head

"Well you should, you are British"

* * *

Elijah knocked on the door of the Lockwood's house. Klaus was standing next to him, dressed up in a mini suit just like Elijah. Klaus fidgeted with the tie around his neck. The door opened and Carol saw him.

"Hello there. You must be Elijah" Carol said

There was a crash and she turned around. She saw Damon, Stefan and Tyler standing around a shattered vase.

They all looked at each other and pointed.

"He did it!" they all said

"Tyler!" Carol scolded

"Run!" Stefan said

The three boys ran off. Caroline saw Nik and she ran out towards the door.

"Nik!" she grabbed onto his hand and pulled him in

He followed her inside as she ran down the hallway. He didn't know where she was taking him. They stopped in a large living room. There were crayons, paper, markers and an etch a sketch. Caroline led him over to the table where she was coloring.

Klaus sat down next to her and started to draw with the crayons. Caroline sat next to him. Klaus looked at the pink ribbons in her hair that went with the pink dress she was wearing. The skirt was almost like a tutu.  
Elijah was trying to get away from Carol. She had made her advances towards him known.

"I need to check on my brother" Elijah said

"Oh, I heard what happened to him. Terrible. My son is the same age as him. He also had to deal with his abusive father"

"Oh"

"Yes, I'm glad that I had the strength to get away from him" Carol said as she invaded Elijah's personal space

"I need to see my brother. NIklaus where are you?!" Elijah started running

He found Klaus sitting with Caroline drawing. He looked over at what he was drawing. It was a house, with what appeared to be Elijah and Klaus and then leaves outside the house, with a blond girl with pink ribbons standing next to the pile of leaves.

There was another loud crash and everyone went to see what it was. They looked into the hallway and it was Tyler riding his bike inside pulling Stefan and Damon who were on skateboards. They were bumping into stuff as they went down the hallway, before finally crashing into the grandfather clock at the end of the hall.

"We're ok!" Damon announced as he got up

"Boys!" their father yelled

"TYLER!" Carol yelled

"Welcome to Thanksgiving at the Lockwood house" Liz said

* * *

I've realized Damon & Stefan's dad has a name. It's a really long name. And I'll use it next time. But now who wants turkey?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: sorry it's been a while. Real life has been crazy, work has been crazy, everything has been crazy. I haven't abandoned anything! Here's what I've written for this fic so far, yes I know it's past turkey day but cmon gimme a break here! hope you enjoy it. thanks for reading! see you at the bottom! and yes i'm using stefan and damon's dad's name now!

* * *

The children were sitting at the designated kiddie table, while the adults were sitting at the main table. Klaus looked over at Elijah who looked uncomfortable sitting next to Carol. He realized all the women were staring at him. Was he the only single man here under the age of 50? Apparently he was.

Stefan pulled the tie he was wearing up like a noose and made a gagging sound. Tyler threw his tie on the ground. Damon pulled his clip on tie off, his father knew better than to let him have a real one, and clipped it into his hair.

"If I had 2 I'd look like blondie here" Damon said

Their plates arrived filled with turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy, peas and cranberry sauce.

"I hate peas" Damon said

"Me too" Stefan said

The children began to eat as well as the adults. Klaus realized they were all using utensils to eat. He had never used them before. He always ate with his hands. He felt strange. He watched as Caroline used her fork to pick up the turkey. Klaus reached for his fork and instead knocked it to the floor. He picked up his turkey with his hand and started eating. The other kids looked up and saw him eating with his hands. He looked up and saw they were all staring at him. He felt out of place again and began to feel embarrassed. Caroline put her fork down and picked up her turkey with her fingers.

"Finally!" Damon said and reached for his food with his hands

"I hate all the forks we have to use" Tyler said using his hands

The children seemed to be happy eating with their hands. Klaus had never had turkey before. He liked the taste of turkey it seemed. The kids finished their plates. The boys raced off into another room. Klaus was still at the table with Caroline. She took her napkin and wiped his hand with it. He smiled at her. She used the napkin to wipe her own hands before getting up and taking his hand in hers and leading him away. The adults didn't notice the children were gone.

Caroline went to the bathroom to wash her hands. She left the door open and Klaus looked in. Caroline stood on a step stool and washed her hands. Klaus looked in and saw a giant bathtub. He flinched and backed away. He remembered the last time he was in a bathtub.

Mikael was yelling again. He dragged Klaus into the bathroom. There was always yelling. Klaus didn't know what made him angry, just that he was always angry. Klaus felt a large hand on his neck, pushing him. He felt the cold water engulf his face. Struggling against him, Mikael held him under the water. Klaus couldn't breathe. And then at the last second, Mikael pulled him up, watched him gasp for air, choking on water before he did it again and again.

Klaus felt a small hand tug on his. Caroline smiled at him and pulled him into the bathroom. She tried to wash his hands, but Klaus pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked

"No" Klaus said backing into the corner

Caroline was confused and watched Klaus as he curled into the corner. She didn't know what was wrong. She sat down next to him and put her arms around him.

"It's ok Nik, it's ok" Caroline said

"No, he's going to hurt me"

"Who?"

"My dad"

"He's not here, it's just me"

"No"

"My mommy's the sheriff, she won't let anything bad happen to you. Your brother won't either. You're safe here."

"No, he'll find me, he always finds me"

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm the sheriff's daughter"

"Ok"

Caroline grabbed a towel and wet it. She wiped Klaus's hands with it. Klaus looked up at her and saw the bathtub again. He covered his eyes. Images of Mikael holding him under the water kept flashing before him.

"Nik! Nik!" Caroline yelled

"NO! No! Stop it!" Klaus yelled out

"Nik! It's just me here!"

Caroline sat down next to him and hugged him.

"It's just me Nik"

Elijah heard the noise and ran to the bathroom. He saw Klaus and Caroline huddled in the corner.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Elijah asked as he approached them

"Nik keep saying he'll find him" Caroline said

Elijah kneeled down in front of them.

"Niklaus, he won't find you. He doesn't know where you are. You're safe here. No one will hurt you. Not now, not ever, I swear it" Elijah said

Caroline felt Klaus's arms tighten around her. She knew he was scared.

"Let's go home Niklaus" Elijah said taking his hand, "You have to let Caroline go"

Klaus reluctantly let go of Caroline and let Elijah pick him up. Elijah lifted him up and carried him out. Caroline got up and followed them out. The adults wondered what was happening as Elijah walked out of the house. Caroline saw her mother standing there watching.

"Mommy!" Caroline said as she hugged Liz's leg

Tyler, Damon and Stefan were outside when they saw Klaus being carried out by Elijah. They wondered what was going on.

"Boys don't cry" Damon said

"Did you boys do something to him?" Giuseppe asked

"No, we left after dinner" Stefan said

* * *

Caroline sat in her room. Her mother was busy doing laundry. Caroline got up and went to her mother.

"Mommy?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Why is Nik afraid of his daddy?"

Liz stopped what she was doing. She closed the lid to the laundry machine. She walked over to her daughter and kneeled down.

"Nik's daddy was a very bad man. He did very bad things to him."

"Why?"

"I don't know why Caroline"

"Nik's afraid of him. He thinks he'll find him and hurt him again"

"His big brother Elijah will protect him. He'll make sure Nik's safe"

"Why are daddies so mean?"

"Not all daddies are mean"

"Daddy left us"

"That's different"

"No it's not, Nik's daddy is mean and wants to find him. My daddy doesn't love me and doesn't want to find me! They're both mean!" Caroline said as she ran off

* * *

Elijah was changing Klaus into his pajamas when he heard the door. He stopped.

"I'll be right back." Elijah said leaving

Elijah answered the door and saw Carol Lockwood there with her son Tyler.

"Hello Carol" Elijah said

"Hello Elijah. You left in such a rush, that you didn't take any turkey with you" Carol said offering him the plastic container

"Oh, that's quite alright. You didn't have to. Please come in." Elijah said

"Thank you. It's far too much turkey for us"

Tyler ran in and went looking for Nik.

"Is your brother doing better? We were all worried" Carol said

"He's better now. I don't know what happened. He wouldn't say anything to me" Elijah said

Klaus was in his room, pulling his shirt on. He managed to get his head through finally. Tyler walked in and saw the scars and iron mark on Klaus's back.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tyler asked

Klaus turned around and saw Tyler. He quickly pulled down his shirt. Tyler knew what those scars meant.

"He hurt you didn't he? I know, because my daddy did it to me too" Tyler said

Klaus didn't say anything.

"He's bigger and stronger than you. You can't fight back. It's always the same, isn't it?"

Klaus only nodded

"But my mommy got rid of him, and he'll never hurt me again. And when I grow up I'll make sure he'll never hurt me again"

Tyler walked up to Klaus.

"And when you grow up, you'll make sure he'll never hurt you again. Just because we're small doesn't mean we can't fight back"

Klaus didn't say anything.

"Start talking again Nik. You don't have to be afraid of him. I never shut up cause I don't want anyone to take anything from me again"

"Tyler!" Carol called out for him

"That's my mom. Bye!" Tyler ran out

* * *

Elijah was talking to Meredith while Klaus drew pictures.

"He had a slight episode at thanksgiving" Elijah said

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I found him in the bathroom, hiding in the corner. He wouldn't say what was wrong. He was afraid, extremely afraid"

"In the bathroom? Was there anything different about the bathroom?"

"Nothing really, it was a larger bathroom then the one I have at home"

"Was there a bathtub in there?"

"I'm not sure, probably since it was so big"

"Your brother may have been abused in the bathtub, it sounds like something his stepfather would have done. Held him under the water to the point of drowning"

"How could he be so cruel to a child?"

"Do you have a shower in your house?"

"Yes, it's small where I live"

"And when you bathe your brother do you use the shower?"

"Yes"

"Your brother probably doesn't know how to swim either. He's afraid of the water, and what his stepfather did to him. You should try to introduce him to swimming, to the water so he's not afraid"

* * *

Elijah held Klaus's hand as they walked around the pool. Klaus had on swim trunks and a t shirt and those inflatable arm things. He looked up at Elijah.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun. They'll teach you how to swim, and soon you'll be like a fish" Elijah said

"I'm afraid Lijah" Klaus said

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. You'll learn how to swim and you'll love the water, you won't be afraid of it"

Klaus joined the class which was made up of other kids. He didn't feel alone. They all got into the water but where in the shallow end. A brown haired girl started to cry as she stood by the edge.

"Elena, don't cry. Jeremy's already in there" Jenna said

"But he's a boy" Elena answered

"But he's having fun, just try it ok?"

Elena nodded and walked into the water

"It's cold!" Elena said

Damon and Stefan were running around. They saw Elena crying.

"She's always crying" Damon said

"She's a girl, that's all they do" Stefan said

"Caroline's a girl, she doesn't cry all the time" Damon said

"Maybe she's not a girl then" Stefan said

"Cannonball!" Damon yelled as he jumped into the pool

"Double cannon ball!" Stefan yelled as he jumped in after him

Klaus was feeling better in the water and walked in some more. He was only up to his waist. The instructor was showing the kids how to hold their breathe and then sink under the water. The instructor demonstrated and then stood back up.

"See simple enough" the instructor said

Klaus held his breath and sank down into the water to his neck and stopped. He really didn't want to stick his head under the water. He didn't want to be under water. Damon and Stefan were swimming around and decided to bother Elena. They swam closer to her. But then Damon saw something. Klaus's t shirt floated up and the scars and iron mark on his back were very visible. Damon stopped and swam closer to Klaus. His eyes looked on all the scars on his bar, the burns, the cuts, the faded bruises. Stefan was by Elena when he realized his brother wasn't there. He swam back to Damon. Stefan looked at Klaus's scars and stood up in the water.

"What happened to you?" Stefan asked

"How did you get all those marks on you?" Damon asked

Klaus stood up and his t shirt covered him again. He didn't answer just looked at the two boys.

"Who hurt you?" Damon asked

Klaus didn't want to answer. Instead he started to leave. Damon and Stefan followed him.

"We know you can talk" Damon said

"Talk to us" Stefan said

"Do you only talk to girls?" Damon asked

Stefan grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her towards them

"Hey!" Elena yelled

"She's a girl, talk to her and we'll listen" Stefan said

"Maybe he only talks to Caroline" Damon said

"Caroline doesn't cry all the time" Stefan said

"I do not cry all the time!" Elena said

"You do too!" Damon said

"You're mean!" Elena said

"And you're a girl!" Stefan said

Klaus didn't know what was going on. He started to climb out of the pool. He slipped and fell back in. He panicked when he was under the water. Damon reached for his arm and pulled him up.

"You ok?" Damon asked

Klaus only nodded wiping the water from his eyes. He looked around and saw that Stefan, Damon and Elena were looking at him. He felt uncomfortable and climbed out of the pool again. He looked around for Elijah.

"Where you going?" Damon asked ask he got out of the pool

"Are you looking for your brother?" Stefan asked as he climbed out

Elena was left standing there in the pool by herself again. She wondered what those boys were up to.  
Klaus seemed to panic even more when he couldn't see Elijah.

"Where are you kids going? We still have a class" the instructor said

Klaus looked around and finally saw Elijah talking on his phone. Relief swept through him. Elijah didn't abandon him. Stefan and Damon were jumping back into the pool, splashing water all over Elena.

"Stop it! You're both mean!" Elena yelled

* * *

Damon and Stefan were home getting ready for bed. Their father was in the kitchen washing dishes. It was hard being a single father for 2 boys. He dried the dishes and placed them into the cupboard. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his leg and he looked down. It was Damon.

"Thanks for being a good dad to us pop" Damon said

Giuseppe wondered what brought this. Before he could say anything, Damon let go and walked back to his room. Stefan was in the hallway staring at the iron and ironing board in the closet. He looked over at his dad who was walking into the hallway.

"Stefan?" Giuseppe called out

Stefan ran over to his dad and gave him a hug.

"Thanks daddy" Stefan said

Giuseppe hugged his son back and wondered what happened to both of them today.

"What's happened?" Giuseppe asked

"We're lucky to have you daddy" Stefan hugged him a little tighter and then ran off to his room.

* * *

And that's all she wrote! things are crazy so I haven't had any time to write! hopefully things will calm down and I can get some writing in. and you can always ask or mesg me on my tumblr. same username. And I have to change the title of this story any recs?


	4. Chapter 4

here's another chapter. my job is crazy right now. I barely have enough time to do laundry! but I try to write whenever I can. No I haven't abandoned anything!

* * *

Elijah was pushing the shopping cart down the aisle of the supermarket. Klaus was walking along next to quietly. There was a loud crash and everyone looked in the direction of the noise. Damon and Stefan were running away as they knocked over the giant soda can display with a shopping cart. Their father was chasing after them yelling at them.  
Elijah walked out of the supermarket, carrying his bags while Klaus followed him. Klaus stopped and looked at the man selling christmas trees in the parking lot. Elijah looked over at what Klaus was looking at. He smiled and walked over to him.

"I don't remember having a tree since I was a child. We should get one this year" Elijah said

Klaus walked with Elijah to look at the trees. Klaus liked the smell of the trees. His small hands touched the pine needles. He saw Christmas trees on tv, but never in real life. He had never had a real tree.

"Nik!" Caroline yelled as she ran towards him

"Caroline! Stop running off!" Liz yelled at her

Caroline smiled at Klaus.

"I haven't seen you in a while. We're making snowflakes in school" Caroline said  
Klaus smiled back. Caroline was wearing earmuffs that looked like giant cupcakes. Her scarf had a giant cupcake on it as well.

"Blondie!" Damon yelled

Caroline and Klaus turned and saw Stefan pushing Damon in a shopping cart. Stefan was running and charging with the shopping cart. Stefan pushed the cart right into the Christmas trees, knocking them all over.

"Boys!" their father yelled

"Help me out of here!" Damon yelled

Stefan was trying to help Damon out of the shopping cart. The trees were falling around them. Klaus looked up and saw the tree next to him about to fall. He grabbed onto Caroline and pulled her out of the way. The tree crashed onto the ground next to them. Caroline looked over at Klaus and kissed him on his cheek. Klaus felt his cheeks flush pink.

"Ew gross!" Damon said

"Cooties!" Stefan said

"Caroline! Are you alright?!" Liz asked as she rushed over to her

"I'm ok" Caroline said

"Niklaus, are you hurt?" Elijah asked

Klaus shook his head and reached up to hold onto Elijah's hand. Klaus pointed to a tree.

"You want that one?" Elijah asked

Klaus nodded.

* * *

Elijah held onto Klaus's hand as they walked towards the pond that was frozen and was being used as an ice skating rink. Elijah had never skated before and neither had Klaus. Elijah rented them both skates and was trying to put them on Klaus.

Caroline was skating around when she saw Klaus. She skated over to him.

"Hi Nik!"

Klaus looked up and smiled. He waved at her. Caroline walked over to them. She sat down next to Klaus. There was a loud crash and everyone looked over. Damon and Stefan managed to knock over the inflatable snowman decorations down. Damon was running around with a hockey stick. Their father started chasing after them.

"Caroline! You still have to practice!" a female voice called out

"Coming!" Caroline yelled back

Caroline swung her feet and stood up.

"I'm taking skating lessons so I can be a figure skater. I'll see you later Nik" Caroline said as she went back onto the ice.

Klaus watched Caroline skate back to her teacher who was a brunette girl. Elijah looked up and saw her as well and stopped what he was doing.

"Alright, what did I tell you before?"

"Not to run off when we're still practicing" Caroline replied

"Alright, follow me"

Everyone at the pond started watching Caroline and her teacher. The brunette girl glided gracefully on the ice. Stefan and Damon stopped running and started watching her skate.

"Wow" Damon said

"double wow" Stefan added

Caroling followed the brunette on the ice.

"Do those cool jumps" Caroline said

"Alright fine, just one"

The brunette smiled and skated around picking up speed. She spun herself in the air and landed gracefully on her skate. Everyone applauded.

"I see you've met Caroline's teacher" Liz said

"Who is she?" Elijah asked

"She's Elena's older sister, Katherine" Liz answered

"She's quite talented"

"And beautiful, and underage"

"I wasn't even thinking of that"

"She's 17. She's a good skater. She ran off 2 years ago and came back recently"

"What happened?"

"She didn't want to be here anymore, so she left. Plus she and Jenna didn't get along"

* * *

Elena got onto the ice slowly. She wasn't sure how to skate. Damon and Stefan skated by her and pushed her. Elena fell onto the ice and started to cry. Damon and Stefan skated back to her.

"Why are you always crying?" Damon asked

"Girls cry too much" Stefan said

Elena didn't answer them, she kept crying.

"What did you do to her?" Katherine asked

Damon and Stefan looked up and were in a daze. They couldn't answer her.

"What did you do? Why is she crying? What did you do to my sister?!" Katherine yelled

"Your sister?" Damon asked

"You're Elena's sister?" Stefan asked

"Boys," Katherine bent down and lifted Elena up, "Don't cry, these boys aren't worth it"

"They pushed me" Elena said

"Then push them back" Katherine said

Elena shook her head and wiped her face.

"You know they're just gonna keep doing it to you if you don't stand up for yourself" Katherine said

Elena looked over at Damon and pushed him onto the ice.

"Hey!" Damon yelled

"Elena!" Jenna yelled as she ran over to her

"They started it!" Elena whined

"Katherine, you're a bad influence on her! I want you to stay away from her, you're teaching her the wrong things" Jenna said

"She's my sister, you can't keep me from her"

"Like hell I will, you're bad for her, stay way from her and Jeremy."

Jenna grabbed Elena's hand and led her away. Katherine stood there seething. She skated off. Stefan helped Damon

up.

"Wow, if Elena grows up like her sister-" Damon started to say

"I'm gonna be nice to her!" Stefan added

* * *

Elijah and Klaus were getting on the ice slowly. Caroline saw Nik and skated over to him.

"Skate with me" Caroline reached out for his hand

"It's ok, go head" Elijah said letting his hand go

Klaus smiled and wobbled on the ice along with Caroline.

"You don't know how to skate?" Caroline asked

Klaus shook his head.

"It's easy, just hold my hand" Caroline said

Nik wobbled a bit more and finally fell onto the ice. Caroline helped him back up and dusted the ice off his jacket. She held onto his hand again and they tried to skate together. Caroline held both his hands and then turned around and skated backwards, while keeping her eye on him.

"Relax, you're doing fine." Caroline said

"Thank you" Klaus said

* * *

Elijah was trying to get off the ice. He was glad to see Klaus skating with Caroline.

"Where do you think you're going?" Katherine said from behind him

"I'm not quite good at this ice skating thing"

"Most people aren't, that's why you have to keep trying"

"I think I've had enough for today"

"Don't be such a quitter"

Katherine grabbed his hand and led him onto the ice.

"I really don't know how to skate"

"You don't say"

"I just came here for my brother"

"And which one is he?"

"That one, with Caroline"

"Oh, the mute boy"

"He's not mute"

"Sorry, I mean boy who doesn't talk"

"He can talk"

"Really?"

Katherine led Elijah over to Caroline and Klaus who were skating.

"Hey, what's your name?" Katherine asked

Klaus looked up at her unable to answer.

"I don't bite. I'm Elena's sister. The girl who cries all the time. You know her. I'm Katherine. What's your name?"

"Nik" Klaus answered

"So he can talk. Alright, I owe you a hot chocolate, with marshmallows"

"Yay marshmallows!" Caroline said

* * *

Who doesn't like marshmallows?! I'll try to update when I can, I don't know when that will be. You can always reach me on tumblr. same username.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello all! Merry Christmas! Here's another part of the kiddies in Mystic Falls, and what trouble they're getting into!

* * *

Klaus stood in the living room, holding a red ornament ball in his hands. He looked at his reflection on it. Katherine was wrapping the tinsel around the tree and looked over at Klaus.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked

Klaus looked up at her.

"Are you going to talk to me? Or do you only talk when your little blond friend is around?"

Klaus looked at her blankly. Katherine didn't say anything and kept wrapping the tinsel around the tree. Elijah walked into the room and watched Katherine. His eyes roamed down her body and he quickly stopped and looked over at Klaus.

"Klaus, are you having fun decorating the tree" Elijah asked walking over to him

Klaus merely nodded.

"You can put that on the tree you know" Katherine said from behind the tree

Klaus placed the the ornament on the tree branch and smiled. Katherine pulled on the tinsel and the ornament crashed onto the floor. Klaus flinched and stepped back. He looked up at Elijah afraid. Elijah knew whenever anything broke, Klaus would be afraid and try to run. Elijah bent down and took Klaus's hand in his.

"It's alright, it's only an red ornament, there are more of them" Elijah said

Klaus looked up at Elijah.

"I won't ever hurt you, try to understand that, please"

Katherine stood behind the tree quietly, listening. She knew something happened to Klaus, but exactly what no one knew for sure. Elijah didn't share all the details. She listened to Elijah talk to Klaus, try to comfort him and make him feel safe. Part of her wished for an older sibling that cared that much for her.

* * *

Elijah held onto Klaus's hand as they walked into the Lockwood house again. Klaus looked back and saw Katherine walking behind them.

"I get the feeling you don't want to be here" Elijah said

"What gave it away?" katherine said

"We won't stay long." Elijah said

"You say that now, but wait till Carol gets her hooks in you" Katherine said standing next to Klaus

Klaus reached up and held onto her hand. Klaus didn't talk to Katherine much, but he did trust her. The door opened and Carol was shocked to see Elijah with Katherine.

"Elijah, I'm glad you made it!" Carol beamed

Damon, Stefan and Tyler were running down the hallways, tossing the wrapped present boxes to each other.

"These are socks!" Damon yelled

"No, I think its underwear!" Stefan yelled as he threw it back

"Lame!" Tyler threw it on the ground

"Tyler!" Carol scolded

The three boys started running away. Stefan bumped into Elena and she fell onto the floor dropping her piece of candy. She started to cry. Katherine walked towards her and picked her up off the ground.

"How many times have I told you? You don't have to cry over every little thing" Katherine said

"But they pushed me"

"Because you let them, stand up and don't get pushed around."

* * *

Klaus walked in with Elijah who suddenly felt swarmed and overwhelmed by the women in the town. He glanced over at Katherine who was talking to Elena and wiping her tears away. Caroline saw Klaus and ran over to him. She grabbed onto his hand and pulled him away. He followed her into the other room, where there was a massive Christmas tree. He looked up in awe. There were so many presents under the tree.

Klaus reached out to touch the pines on the tree to see if it was real. He had never seen a tree so big. Caroline reached under the tree and pulled out a small box, wrapped in colorful wrapping paper with candy canes on it with a ribbon. She handed it to Klaus.

"For you Nik," Caroline said

Klaus looked over at her and was surprised. He reached out and took the box from her. He had never received any presents before.

"You're not suppose to open it till tomorrow morning, but I won't tell anyone" Caroline said

Klaus put the box down on the ground and then hugged Caroline. Caroline hugged him back.

"Thank you Caroline" Klaus whispered

"Your welcome Nik"

"No one's given me a christmas present before"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Cmon" Caroline said as she led him towards the tree again

Damon, Stefan and Tyler were running around the house again. Damon was running and saw Caroline and Klaus sitting under the tree together. He stopped and walked towards them.

"What are you two doing?" Damon asked

"Nik's never got christmas presents before" Caroline said

"What? No way!" Damon said

"It's true, no one's ever given him one before"

"We'll fix that"

Stefan and Tyler ran into the room.

* * *

Carol and the other adults were heading into the dining room. Elena wondered where all the kids went so she ran off to find them. She found them all under the Christmas tree surrounded by wrapping paper, ribbons and bows.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked

"Helping Nik open presents" Damon said

"You can't open it till tomorrow!" Elena said

"Nik's never gotten any christmas presents, so we told him he could open ours" Tyler said

"You're gonna get in trouble" Elena said

"Who's gonna tell them?" Stefan threw a bow at her

"You've never gotten any christmas presents before?" Elena asked

Nik only nodded. Elena sat down with the kids and picked up a box. She handed it over to Nik.

"Here you can have mine" Elena said

Damon picked it up instead and shook it.

"This one is lame, it's a sweater" Damon said tossing it aside

"Hey!" Elena yelled

* * *

Elijah and the adults were getting seated in the dining room when they realized none of the children were at the children's table. Elijah got up and went to search for Klaus. He found the children all around the christmas tree, rolling around in wrapper paper, ribbons and bows. He saw Klaus wearing a Santa hat and playing a video game on a small hand held device. Stefan was next to him telling him how to get to the next level. Damon and Tyler were shredding up the wrapping paper. Elena was covered in bows and ribbons. Caroline was dancing around with a few ribbons, twirling them around. Elijah was at a loss for words.

Caroline sat down next to Klaus. She moved a box that was tossed aside towards Klaus.

"This is the one I got for you" Caroline said

Klaus stopped what he was doing and handed the game device to Stefan who readily started playing. He opened the present and inside was a Paul Frank knit scarf, hat and gloves. Caroline took the scarf out and wrapped it around Klaus's neck.

"So you won't be cold" Caroline said

Klaus smiled at her.

"You two are standing under the mistletoe! Now kiss!" Elena said as she held it over the both of them

Caroline looked up and Klaus didn't know what she meant.

"Ew gross!" Tyler said

"Cootie central!" Damon added

"Go away Elena!" Stefan said while still playing his game

"You're both standing under it, you have to kiss!" Elena said

Caroline quickly leaned in and kissed Klaus on the corner of his mouth. Klaus instantly felt hot and his face turn red.

"Cooties!" Damon yelled

Carol and the other adults walked into the room and saw the children with all the opened presents.

"Tyler! What did you do?!" Carol yelled

"Nothing!" Tyler yelled back

"Caroline! What happened?!" Liz yelled

"Stop yelling at me!" Caroling snapped back

Before Guiseppe could say anything, Damon stood up.

"Nik's never gotten any Christmas presents before. So we gave him ours. He has 7 years with of presents to catch up on" Damon said

"Yeah, he deserves presents just like any of us!" Stefan said

"So you can be mad all you want!" Tyler said crossing his arms

The adults stood there for a moment before they could say anything.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to spoil anyone's evening" Elijah said, "I'll take Niklaus and we'll leave"

"No!" Caroline yelled

"You can't take Nik!" Damon yelled

"Yeah he still has to open the lame presents" Stefan said

"No one wants the lame presents" Tyler said

"Niklaus let's go" Elijah said

"No, there's no need for that" Carol said

"We've all been a bit wrapped up lately, that I think we've all forgotten what Christmas is about" Liz said

"And it just takes a few kids to remind us of it" Guiseppe added

"You didn't spoil anything, let's eat dinner, come on kids" Carol said

The kids all got up and headed towards the dining room. Elena happily held onto katherine's hand and held onto the mistletoe.

"What are you doing with that?" katherine asked

"I made Caroline kiss Nik" Elena answered

"Already meddling in people's love lives, I taught you well" Katherine smiled

Caroline helped Nik up and held onto his hand as they walked to the dining room. Elijah watched the two as they walked. He realized that Nik would be ok, and with friends like that he'd never be alone. He knew Caroline was good for him. She pulled him out when he was afraid. She made him smile.

The two kids walked into the dining room and saw the kids already at the kid's table. They had saved them both seats together.

"Come on" Caroline pulled on his hand

Klaus followed her. Right before they reached the table, Klaus stopped. Caroline turned around.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked

"Nothing. Thank you Caroline"

"Your welcome Nik"

The two sat down at the table and waited for the food to come. As their plates were set down, the kids didn't bother with the utensils. They used their hands again. Klaus looked around him and for the first time, he was happy.

"Thank you" Klaus said

All the kids stopped eating and looked at him.

"He talks" Stefan said

"Only when Blondie's around" Damon added

* * *

Elijah and katherine sat next to each other at the table. They were enjoying their meal when they heard a tiny voice behind them.

"You're both under the mistletoe" Elena said holding it over them

Katherine and Elijah looked up and realized they were.

"Stop meddling" Katherine said

"But I learned it from you" Elena smiled, "Now kiss"

Elijah felt uncomfortable as the table watched them. Katherine leaned over and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"There happy?" Katherine asked

"Very" Elena smiled

Elijah was embarrassed as everyone was looking at him. He did notice all the women were glaring at Katherine as well. Katherine leaned over to Elena.

"Good job" katherine whispered in Elena's ear

* * *

Caroline was putting her coat on, and her cupcake earmuffs and scarf. The boys had run off as their father chased after them. Klaus appeared and tapped Caroline on her shoulder. She turned around. Klaus didn't say anything and handed her a small box. Caroline opened the box slowly and gasped at what was inside.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Caroline said as she took it out of the box

Inside was a snowflake necklace, with a small snowflake hanging off the necklace. Caroline watched as the light caught the crystals on it.

"Thank you so much Nik! I'll wear it all the time and never take it off!" Caroline said as she hugged him

"Merry Christmas Caroline" Klaus said as he hugged her back

* * *

Yes Merry Christmas one and all! Nothing has been abandoned! I continue and try to finish my fics, I do, just that real life is just taking up all my time! But rest assured, I am writing!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another part. Just came from randomness much like everything else. no beta still. thanks for reading and favoriting.

* * *

Klaus was inside his room, he was holding a shoebox in his lap. Inside were random things to anyone else, but to him they were special. There were a few drawings inside. There was a piece of candy from Halloween. There was a pink ribbon inside from Caroline's pigtails. There was a leaf that was orange and drying out. There was a small branch from the Christmas tree. His small fingers ran over the pines of the branch and he smiled. He heard someone coming towards his room and quickly put the lid on the box and hid it under the bed.  
Katherine opened the door and looked inside, she saw Klaus hiding something under the bed.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked as she walked in

"Nothing"

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing"

"You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm just a girl you know"

"But you're a grown up"

Katherine laughed.

"I'm just bigger and older than you, but I'm not a grown up. Your brother is a grown up"

"What about me?" Elijah said walking in

"That you're a responsible grown up" Katherine teased

"i suppose I am" Elijah said

"So grown up, are you going to the Lockwood's New Years Eve party?" Katherine asked

"No, I've declined twice already"

"She likes you"

"i've noticed"

"So why aren't you going?"

"Because I'm not interested in her, and she's quite aggressive"

"Yeah, that happens when your husband leaves you"

"I thought she threw him out"

"He said she said, but he left her. She's a bit clingy and that's so unattractive. But I'll stay here with Klaus while you go"

"That won't be necessary"

"And have you stay here with us when you could be out there? Perish the thought! You should get dressed"

"No I'm fine where I am. Besides you shouldn't stay, you should go out"

"what kind of babysitter would I be if I just up and left? Besides I live here"

"I know"

"Don't be like that. We've been through this. I'm just gonna stay here and take of Klaus while you got to school. I'll be gone when you're done"

"It's not that"

"Then what is it?"

"The neighbors-"

"Screw the neighbors"

"Language!"

Katherine turned to Klaus.

"Klaus go watch tv" Katherine said

Klaus walked out and went into the living room.

"Who cares what everyone thinks or says? I'm his babysitter, so I live here too, what's wrong with that?

"You're underage, I don't want them to think-"

"Nothing's happening, You're a lawyer, you know better"

"Law student"

"Future lawyer, anyways, nothing's happened anyways, the only time we're both here is when we're both sleeping, you worry too much, you'll get wrinkles on your pretty face"

Katherine walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Caroline looked out the window and up at the stars. She touched the snowflake necklace on her neck and smiled. She went out in the living room where she saw her mom getting ready to leave.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Caroline asked

"I have to go to work honey."

"I can watch the ball drop!"

"No you can't, it'll be past your bedtime"

"You never let me have any fun!"

"Caroline, please"

"No! I wanna watch the ball drop!"

"Caroline, stop it!"

"No!"

"Caroline! Stop it right now!"

Caroline looked down and pouted.

"Look, I have to go to work, but I've asked Elijah to watch over you while I'm gone"

"Really?!"

"Yes, you're going to have a sleepover with Nik tonight"

"Yay! Sleepover!"

"I've already packed your things, go get your shoes and I'll take you over"

"Sleepover!" Caroline yelled as she ran back to her room

* * *

Klaus was in his room again changing into his pajamas. He heard someone walking to his room again. He looked up and the door opened and it was Caroline. She smiled at him.

"Hi Nik! We're having a sleepover!" Caroline said as she ran into the room

Klaus smiled at her. Caroline put her bag down and hugged him.

"Happy New year!" Caroline said

Caroline let go of Klaus and then took off her jacket and then jumped onto his bed. She started jumping on the bed.

Klaus watched her for a second.

"Cmon! It's fun!" Caroline said

Klaus jumped onto his bed and started jumping with her. The two started laughing.

* * *

Elijah heard the kids laughing and wondered what was going on. Katherine looked over at him.

"They're kids, not horny teenagers. I doubt Caroline can corrupt Klaus just yet" Katherine said

"She's too young for him"

"Only by a few months"

* * *

Klaus and Caroline continued jumping on the bed laughing. Caroline grabbed a pillow and hit Klaus with it.

"pillow fight!" caroline yelled

Klaus grabbed another pillow and hit Caroline back. They stopped jumping and started hitting each other with the pillows. Katherine opened the door and saw the two hitting each other with pillows. She stood there until the two kids saw them and stopped.

"Don't stop on my account. keep going." Katherine said

Caroline dropped the pillow and Klaus did the same.

"Cmon, let's go brush your teeth" katherine said

"But I want to watch the ball drop!" Caroline said

"Honey you'll have plenty of time to do that when you're old, and then you'll have to realize the guy next to you who you're about to kiss isn't worth it" Katherine said

"huh?" Caroline said

"Nevermind"

* * *

Elijah had the tv on while looking over his notes. Katherine walked in after putting the kids to sleep and getting something to drink.

"it's almost time for the ball to drop" Katherine said

"Is it now?"

"Yes, are you always this uptight?"

"I'm studying"

"You have tomorrow off"

"I'm still studying"

"Hopefully the coming year will be better for us"

"It will be"

Elijah stood up and and walked over to the tv, watching the ball light up.

"i really don't understand why people watch this"

"Me neither, it makes new year's eve seem less depressing and more exciting"

The sound of the crowds cheering and counting down could be heard through the tv. They both watched the ball drop and then looked at each other.

"Happy New Year" Katherine said

"Happy New-" Elijah said before he was cut off by Katherine's lips on his

* * *

Caroline and Klaus lay in bed. Caroline slept next to Klaus, drifting away into sleep. Klaus was falling asleep as well.

"I really like you Nik" Caroline said hazily

"Me too, you're my only friend"

"Don't leave me, everyone leaves me"

"I won't leave you"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

* * *

Klaroline is the only ship! Even if they are little kids! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sick and spent new years wrapped up as a burrito in my bed getting sicker and sicker, but here's another chapter of sorts. enjoy. still no beta.

* * *

Elijah held onto Klaus as they walked through the busy mall. Elijah hated shopping but Katherine convinced him that Klaus needed new clothes since he was wearing them out so quickly. They walked through the busy mall. They ran into Caroline and Liz in the food court.

"Hi Nik" Caroline waved

"Hi" Nik smiled

"Mommy I want to go on the merry go round" Caroline said

"Not right now" Liz answered

"Please?!" Caroline begged

Klaus looked up at Elijah.

"Alright" Elijah said

"I'll go with them" Katherine said taking both their hands

Caroline looked over at Nik who was looking at the merry go round that was brightly lit up. He had never been on one before. Katherine got them tickets and walked onto the merry go round with them.

"I wanna be on the white pony!" Caroline said

"Of course" Katherine said picking Caroline up and putting her on the white pony

"That one" Klaus pointed

Katherine looked over and saw Klaus pointed to the black horse. Katherine picked Klaus up and placed him on the wooden horse and then sat back onto the carriage behind them. The merry go round started to move.

"So people are saying that Katherine's living with you" Liz started

"She's babysitting Klaus. She's gotten him to open up more and talk"

"Is that all she does?"

"She's underage, I'm well aware of that. I'm a lawyer. She's studying for her GED and it's only temporary being that most of the town won't give her a second chance let alone a job"

"Just making sure no hanky panky's going on there. She is quite attractive"

"She's there for Klaus. She makes him talk, which is good"

Klaus held onto the black wooden horse he was riding as the merry go round went around and around. Caroline reached over and held onto his hand as the horse went up and down.

And then suddenly Klaus froze. Caroline looked over and wondered what was wrong. She looked over and saw a man approaching them. Klaus felt powerless again and unable to say anything.

"Nik?" Caroline asked

The man came up to Klaus and grabbed him.

"Hey!" Caroline yelled

"Be quiet!" the man yelled as he pushed her off the horse.

Caroline fell off the merry go round and screamed. Katherine immediately jumped down to see what happened.

"Caroline? Are you ok?" Katherine asked

"He took Nik"

"Who?"

"A bad man"

Katherine picked Caroline up and looked around. She couldn't see Klaus anywhere.

"Klaus?! Klaus!?" Katherine yelled

* * *

Klaus was being dragged along by his arm. He didn't say anything, he only looked down. He was afraid. He had found him. He hoped Caroline wasn't hurt, he wanted to see if she was ok but he knew if he did, he'd be putting her in danger.

"Wretched boy, did you think you could escape me?"

Klaus said nothing and let himself be dragged away.

* * *

Stefan was pushing Damon around in a rented stroller from the mall. The boys were running down the mall while their father searched for them. They saw Klaus being dragged by a strange man.

"Hey, who's that with Nik?" Damon asked

"Let's go see" Stefan said as he pushed the stroller

"Hey, who's this?" Damon asked as they were along side Klaus

Klaus didn't answer instead he looked down at the floor

"Nik! It's us!" Damon said

The man holding Klaus glared down.

"Go away!" he said as he pushed the stroller over.

Stefan helped Damon up.

"Guy's a creeper" Damon said

"Nik's in trouble" Stefan said

Damon and Stefan picked up the stroller and started pushing it towards the man holding Nik.

"He can't mess with us!" Damon said

"Yeah!" Stefn said

The boys pushed the stroller into the man, making him fall over. He let of Klaus who stood there. He saw Damon and Stefan running towards him.

"We gotta go!" Damon said grabbed Klaus by the arm

"No, he'll hurt you!" Klaus said

"We have to go!" Stefan said

"He hurt Caroline! I have to go with him" Klaus said

"Damn children!" the man yelled as he got up

"You're a jerk face!" Damon yelled

"No one hurts Caroline!" Stefan yelled

"Yeah except us!" Damon added

"Enough of this!" the man yelled and grabbed Klaus

"No! You can't take him!" Stefan yelled

"Stranger! Stranger danger! Stranger!" Damon yelled

"Stranger! Stranger!" Stefan yelled

The people around the mall stopped and stared at what was happening.

"He's a stranger! He's touching my friend!" Damon yelled

"Stranger! Stranger!" Stefan yelled

The man suddenly felt everyone staring at him. He tried to grab for Klaus but he was already gone, running off with Stefan and Damon. They ran as fast as they could, gasping for air. They stopped by the water fountain to catch their breath.

"Who was that?" Stefan asked

"My father" Klaus answered

"We have to find your brother now" Damon said

* * *

Katherine and Elijah were walking around the mall searching for Klaus. Caroline wasn't hurt, she went with them to find him. She saw the boys run into a sporting goods store and ran after them.

"Caroline?!" Katherine yelled

"You lost her too?" Elijah asked

"I didn't loose her, she ran off there's a difference"

"You are by far the worst babysitter yet"

* * *

The boys ran into the store trying to hid somewhere. They ran into the tents and hid trying to think of what to do next.

"He's going to find me, he always finds me" Klaus said

"He's not going to find you" Stefan said

"And if he does we'll be ready for him" Damon said

* * *

Caroline walked into the store and looked around. She felt someone grab onto her arm and looked up. Before she could say anything the man's face was right next to hers.

"Say another word and I'll make sure Niklaus never sees the light of day again. I'll break your arm and then every bone in his little body if you make a noise. Do you understand me?"  
Caroline nodded.

"Good, now where is he?"

Caroline shook her head.

"You don't know? Or you're not telling me? I can be very persuasive"

Caroline shook her head. She felt his grip on his arm getting tighter and tighter as if her arm was going to break. She could feel the tears swell up in her eyes.

Stefan looked out the tent.

"He's got Caroline!" Stefan said

"No!" Klaus got up to run out of the tent

"wait!" Damon yelled

Klaus ran towards them, towards Caroline.

"Let her go!" Klaus yelled

"He does speak"

"Let her go!" Klaus yelled

"Come with me now, I am your father"

Klaus nodded and walked towards him. Caroline couldn't believe what was happening. Why would Klaus go with a man that hurt him so much? She didn't understand it.

"No, don't!" Caroline said

"Be quiet!" the man threw her onto the ground

Klaus screamed out and started hitting him as hard as he could. His small arms flailing about. Caroline looked up at Klaus trying to fight his father off.

"Stranger! Stranger!" Caroline yelled

The people in the store stopped and looked at Klaus fighting and screaming. Caroline was screaming out for help. Stefan appeared with a tennis racket and started beating on the man too. Suddenly a tennis ball flew by, and then several others started flying in the air hitting the man. Damon smirked as he moved the ball throwing machine to aim at the man.

"Bloody hell! Children!" the man yelled

Damon grabbed a tennis racket nearby and started hitting the man with it.

"Stranger! Stranger!" Damon yelled

"Wait till my mommy gets here!" Caroline yelled

Through the commotion the man fell onto the ground while the kids kept hitting him.

"You're a mean person!" Caroline yelled as she hit him

"You stay away from Nik" Stefan yelled

"You're a jerk face!" Damon yelled

The mall police finally came seeing what was happening. Elijah and Katherine came running in. Liz came running in as well. They pulled the kids off. Katherine grabbed Stefan and Damon. The man who was being beaten up by kids finally looked up.

"Hello father" Elijah said

"Elijah" Mikael said standing up

Elijah held Klaus in his arms. Klaus turned back and saw Mikael standing there.

"I see you two have bonded" Mikael said

"I have sole custody of him. And you aren't allowed near him ever" Elijah said

"You can't deny me my rights as a parent"

"He's not yours"

"Mommy, make the mean man go away" Caroline said looking at her mom

"Would you like to press charges Elijah? Cause I sure as hell will" Liz said

"I'd like nothing more than to do that. But that means he'll be here longer than he has to."

"It's up to you Elijah"

"I want to speak to him for a moment" Elijah said

"Alright"

Elijah put Klaus on the ground.

"Stay with Caroline, I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to talk to him" Elijah said

Klaus nodded. He turned and saw Caroline standing there. He reached out for her hand. She held his hand and looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked

"Yes, are you ok?"

"Yeah, he just pushed, my arm hurts"

"He's mean like that"

"Why did you go with him?"

"I didn't want him to hurt you, but he did"

"He didn't hurt me. I was scared for you, why didn't you fight back?"

"He's bigger than me, he's stronger than me"

"But you fought back at the end"

"Because he was hurting you"

Caroline hugged him.

"Thanks Nik"

Damon and Stefan were busy looking up at Katherine. They were in awe of her. She held onto their hands and watched as Elijah spoke to Mikael. Damon let go and wrapped his arms around her leg. He liked how soft the fabric of her jeans were. He rubbed his face on it.

"What are you doing kid?" Katherine asked

Stefan let go and went over to Caroline and Klaus.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked

"Yeah, we're ok" Caroline answered

"That's really your dad?" Stefan asked

Klaus nodded.

"He's a jerk" Stefan said

"My mommy's gonna make him go away!" Caroline said

"Where's your dad?" Klaus asked

"Somewhere, he'll find us eventually" Stefan said

Giuseppe finally found the boys inside the sporting goods store. He saw there were a bunch of people standing there and a lot of mall cops. He feared the worst. His boys always got in trouble. He saw Stefan with Caroline and Klaus. He saw Damon with Katherine. He walked over to Stefan.

"What did you do?" Giuseppe asked

"Nothing, that stranger tried to take Nik, so we stopped him" Stefan answered

"He did what? That man over there?" Giuseppe asked

"Yeah, he pushed Caroline too, he's a jerk" Stefan said

"Are you alright? I can see Damon is more than alright"

"I'm ok dad."

"Don't run off like that again"

"Ok dad"

Elijah walked away from Mikael and back to Klaus. He bent down.

"Are you alright Niklaus?" Elijah asked

Klaus nodded.

"We were doing so well too. Caroline are you ok?"

"Yes Elijah, you make the bad man go away?" Caroline asked

"yes, he's going far far away. He's never allowed to come near Niklaus ever again"

"Good" Caroline said

Elijah looked over at Stefan and his father.

"Thank you Stefan for what you did. You gave the proper authorities enough time to get here. " Elijah said

"Your welcome. No one messes with us. Especially some stranger danger" Stefan said

"I'd thank Damon too but he seems preoccupied" Elijah glanced over at Katherine

"Did they really do something right?" Giuseppe asked

"Yes, the stopped Mikael from taking Niklaus. They were quite amazing actually" Elijah said

"Wow, really?" Guiseppe

"Yes really, I'm going to take them all out for ice cream" Elijah said

"Yay ice cream!" Stefan yelled

"I want sprinkles!" Caroline yelled

"Damon we're getting ice cream!" Stefan yelled

Damon looked over and smiled.

"Alright ice cream!" Damon yelled

"Let go of my leg already kid" Katherine said

"I'm not a kid!"

"Is your arm ok?" Klaus asked

"Yeah, just store" Caroline answered

Klaus reached over and touched her arm, she winced a little.

"He hurt you" Klaus said

"Not really. I'm ok. I want ice cream"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's not your fault your dad's a jerk face"

"I couldn't stop him"

"You don't have to be afraid of him anymore. He's not coming back. Your brother said so. My mommy's gonna make sure of that too. And you promised you wouldn't leave me"

"I didn't want him to hurt you"

"But you promised me, you promised me you wouldn't leave."

"Ok, I won't leave"

"Good, I want ice cream now" Caroline took his hand and lead him to get ice cream

"Already bossing him around" Katherine said

"They make quite the pair" Elijah said

* * *

Happy new Year, again this fic is just randomness, and I write when inspiration strikes. Hope you were amused. and thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm still kinda sick, and I'm stressed at work, so I'm just writing some stuff. thanks for reading. no beta.

* * *

Klaus lay in bed with the blankets wrapped around himself. Katherine walked into the room wondering what he was up to. She saw him sleeping and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Wake up sleepy head" Katherine said

She noticed he didn't move and reached over to pull the blanket off him slightly. She reached over and touched his forehead.

"You're burning up" Katherine said as she got up

"I don't feel good" Klaus said

* * *

Elijah came back into the house carrying bags and bags of things. He stumbled in a bit and closed the door with his foot. Katherine came out and saw him.

"Did you buy the entire store?" Katherine asked

"Almost, I wasn't sure which one to get"

"Did you at least get him soup?"

"Yes, I got the soup"

"Did you get the rub?"

"Yes"

"Well then give it here"

* * *

Caroline knocked on the door and Elijah opened the door. He saw Liz and Caroline standing there.

"Hello" Elijah said

"We heard Nik was sick, so Caroline insisted we bring over some soup for him" Liz said

"That's kind of you Caroline" Elijah said

Caroline smiled while holding the pink thermos in her hand. Elijah let them inside.

"Niklaus is quite sick and can't see you right now" Elijah said

"I know, I hope he feels better" Caroline said

* * *

Katherine was trying to change Klaus into his pajamas but he wasn't letting her. He didn't want her to see his scars so he fought with her.

"No!" Klaus yelled

"Klaus! Stop it!"

"NO!" Klaus screamed

Elijah heard Klaus and ran to his room. He opened the door and saw Katherine standing there holding his pajamas and Klaus standing there.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked

"You change him" katherine threw the pajamas at him and left

Elijah looked at Klaus.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elijah asked

"I don't want her to see" Klaus said

"Alright, it's just us, let's change your clothes" Elijah said

Klaus took off his shirt and quickly put on his pajamas. He got into bed and pulled the blankets up.

"Caroline came over and brought you some soup. She's still here actually" Elijah said

Katherine opened the door again.

"If you can, rub this on his chest" Katherine said putting the small jar on the table and then leaving

"You shouldn't yell at Katherine" Elijah said

"I know"

There was a knock at the door and it opened slowly. Caroline peaked through the door and saw Klaus. She smiled.

"Hi Nik, I brought you some soup" Caroline said walking into the room

"Don't get too close, he's still sick" Elijah said

Caroline put the thermos on the table and saw the jar.

"Ugh, I hate this stuff, it smells horrible" Caroline said opening the jar, "Oh it smells like lemons"

"See it smells like lemons Niklaus, let me rub some on your chest" Elijah said

Klaus shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked

"I don't want her to see" Klaus said

"See what?" Caroline asked

"No" Klaus said

"You're a big baby, this stuff isn't so bad, it makes you feel better, and it makes you go to sleep. You just rub it on your chest, and put some under your nose" Caroline said as she dabbed some under his nose.

"Here, lemme" Caroline said as she pulled his shirt down

Klaus flinched and tried to pull away. Caroline saw the scars on his chest but didn't say anything. Instead she just rubbed the ointment on his chest.

"See, all done" Caroline said

"Nurse Caroline has done a great job" Elijah said

Klaus was expecting Caroline to say something about his scars but she didn't, he was relieved almost.

"You want some soup?" Caroline asked

"Yes" Klaus answered

Caroline went over and brought him the thermos. She opened the top which was a cup and then poured the soup into the cup for Klaus.

"it's got lots of stars and goldfish." Caroline said

"Thank you" Klaus said as he took a sip

"Feel better Nik"

* * *

Liz was putting the dishes away in her kitchen when Caroline walked in.

"Mommy?" Caroline asked

"Yes honey?" Liz said

"Why does Nik have so many scratches and scars on his chest?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's like when I fell off my bike and hurt my elbow. Except he has them all over his chest. How do you fall of your bike that many times?"

"Caroline, did you say anything to Nik?"

"No"

"Ok, that's good, don't. Until he's ready to tell you don't make him feel bad about them"

"Did his daddy do it to him?"

"His father was a very bad man"

"Are all daddy's bad?"

* * *

That's all we have right now. Stressed at work still. Mesg me on tumblr if you want to reach me. and yes i know the vick's ointment is for cough and cold. XD


	9. Chapter 9

here's another chapt cause i was inspired by random things. oh yeah and tvd comes back finally! Thanks for reading! no beta.

* * *

Elijah and Katherine had managed to haul the tree outside and put the decorations and ornaments back in their boxes. They were exhausted and both sat down onto the couch.

"Who knew a tree would be that hard to get rid of" Katherine said

"Well, we finally got rid of it" Elijah said

"I'm tired, give me a few minutes"

The two of them dozed off before they knew it. Klaus was drawing and became hungry. He went outside and saw the two of them sleeping. He pulled a blanket and put it over both of them. He went into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich and got himself a juicebox from the fridge. He sat there and ate his sandwich and drank his juice. He cleaned up after himself and then decided to make Elijah and Katherine a sandwich as well. He set put the two plates on the table in front of them as well as 2 juice boxes. He went back to his room to continue drawing.

Klaus heard a familiar laugh outside and went to his window. He saw Caroline outside playing in the snow. She looked up and waved at him. He waved back. She motioned for him to come out. He nodded and ran to put his jacket on. He put the scarf and hat Caroline had given him and searched for his gloves. He pulled his boots on and ran out of his room. He stopped when he saw Elijah and Katherine sleeping still. He didn't want to wake them so he left quietly. He joined Caroline outside.

"Nik!" Caroline yelled out

Nik ran over to her and started playing in the snow with her. The two giggled and started to make a snowman. It started to get dark and Liz came out. She called out to Caroline.

"Caroline, it's time to come in" Liz yelled

"No!" Caroline whined

"It's getting dark! It's time for dinner"

"Can Nik come over?"

"Nik has to ask his brother first"

Caroline looked over at Nik.

"Go ask your brother" Caroline said

"He's sleeping with Katherine now" Nik said

"He can't! Elijah's sleeping with Katherine now!" Caroline yelled out

Liz immediately ran out of the house.

"Caroline be quiet! Both of you come here now!" Liz yelled

Caroline and Nik got up and walked over to the house. Liz bent down to talk to them.

"When you say Elijah's sleeping, you mean?" Liz asked

"He's asleep on the couch with Katherine" Nik said

"Oh, of course, that's what you meant" Liz said

"Mommy can Nik stay for dinner?" Caroline asked

"Yes, I'll bring him back after dinner. I'm sure Elijah will be awake by then"

"Yay!"

Caroline took Klaus's hand and pulled him into the house.

"Take off your shoes first! I don't want water in the house!" Liz yelled

* * *

Elijah was still in a deep sleep. Katherine had moved closer and ended up sleeping on his chest. Elijah placed his arm around her and held her closer. Neither one of them was aware of what they were doing. There were no lights on in the house as they slept.

* * *

Klaus followed Caroline down the hall to her room. She pushed the door open and Klaus had never seen so much pink before. She had a white bed frame with pink sheets on them. She had several stuffed animals and a small tea set on a small table where her other dolls sat. There were pictures around the room.

"Come in silly" Caroline said pulling him in

Klaus looked around. He was definitely in a girl's room. Compared to his room, which was empty and sparse Klaus had never seen so much stuff in a room before. He saw her tea set on the table. It was pink of course. He reached over and moved the tea cup so the handle was on the right side. Caroline watched him curiously. He moved the creamer and sugar pot over, rearranging her tea set.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"You had it wrong"

"How do you know?"

"Cause I know how to make tea"

"Really?"

"Yes, I made it for my mommy before"

"Did she like it?"

"I guess, she didn't talk much"

"Do you miss her?"

"Sometimes, but I'm starting to forget her"

"Don't you have a picture of her?"

"No, I don't have anything from her. Lijah took me that day and she just sat there"

"Maybe she was too sad to say anything"

"Maybe"

* * *

After dinner, Liz took Klaus back home. They knocked on the door and waited. They knocked again still no answer. Liz started to pound on the door.

"Lijah! Wake up!" Klaus yelled

Elijah and Katherine finally awoke with a both jumped and Katherine realized she was sleeping on him. She pulled herself away. It was dark and Elijah reached for the lamp and turned the light on. The knocking continued and they both looked around. Elijah got up and answered the door. He was surprised to see Liz standing there with Klaus.

"Niklaus when did you leave?" Elijah asked

"When you fell asleep" Nik said as he walked into the house

Katherine stood up and looked around. She saw the two sandwiches and juice boxes on the table. She also realized there was a blanket laid on them.

"Nik got out somehow, he was playing with Caroline in the snow before. I called her in for dinner and Caroline asked for him to stay. He said you had fallen asleep with Katherine" Liz said

"Oh, ah, yes, it seems we fell asleep, after taking down the christmas decorations and getting the tree out."

"Well, good to see you're awake now. I'll see you later" Liz said

"Thank you" Elijah said

Elijah took a second to compose himself and closed the door. He turned around and saw Katherine sitting on the couch eating a sandwich.

"Where did you get that from?" Elijah asked

"Sandwich fairy" Katherine said

Elijah walked over to her and saw there was a sandwich sitting on the table for him.

"Did you-" Elijah started

"Nope, i was dead asleep, it was the sandwich fairy"

"it wasn't a fairy"

"What gave it away?"

Elijah looked at the sandwich and could picture Klaus making the sandwich. He smiled and went to find his brother.

* * *

Klaus woke up and managed to get himself dressed and ready for the day by himself. He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to find Elijah and Katherine cooking. He looked up at them both.

"You're awake" Katherine said picked up the frying pan

"Have a seat" Elijah said

Klaus sat at the table and noticed there was a place setting for him. He saw the fork and spoon. He noticed they were colorful and not metal. Katherine slid something onto his plate. He looked at it in amazement. It was a piece of bread with an egg in the center. Katherine had cut out the shape of the sun in the bread and placed the egg in the center.

"I saw it in a movie once" Katherine said

Elijah walked over and using tongs placed a few things onto Klaus's plate. Klaus stared wide eyed at them. They were hot dogs cut into octopuses, complete with a smilie face on them.

"Enjoy" Elijah said

Klaus smiled and reached for the toast with his hands. He took a bite and smiled.

"We're so teaching you how to use utensils" Katherine said

"It's not like he's eating a steak" Elijah said

"Don't encourage him" Katherine said as she set another plate on the table

Klaus looked over and saw it was fruit but Katherine had made it into the shape of a caterpillar. A green caterpillar with a red head from one of the few books he had. The Hungry Caterpillar. He smiled.

"Thanks Katherine" Klaus said

"Your welcome" Katherine said

"Where did you learn all this?" Elijah asked

"My parents used to do this for me, before they died. I tried to do it for Elena and Jeremy"

Elijah could tell there was a sadness in her voice. He didn't press it, instead he turned back to his brother who was enjoying his breakfast.

* * *

I loved the hungry caterpillar when I was kid! I always remember that book. I know some of you are asking when am I going to age them? Not yet...they have a little time left to be little rascals and get into everything before I age them. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Thanks for reading! Yes, I know it's a day or so late, but cmon I've been working and I recently got free of that job so I can finally write again and have some form of a life again! So without further ado, the next chapter! What will these kids do now?

* * *

Katherine was walking through town holding Klaus's hand. They were running a few errands and Katherine stopped by the florist. She walked in and looked at the flowers. Klaus had never seen so many different kinds of flowers and colors before. He walked up to one and looked at it. Katherine was busy buying something. She had what she bought wrapped up. She turned around and saw Klaus standing by a pink flower. She walked over to him.

"And here I thought boys liked blue, not pink" Katherine said

Klaus just looked at her and then back at the flower.

"You know, girls like it when you give them flowers. They like you even more if you give them candy"

Katherine picked up her purchase and headed towards the door.

"Cmon Klausy, we have a few more places to go"

Klaus turned and followed Katherine out.

* * *

Elijah was in the house trying to hide what he had bought Katherine for Valentine's day. It seemed so silly to him. He held the large red heart shaped box in his hands and tried to find a place to hide it. It was ridiculous that a box of chocolate would make a difference. A rather expensive box of chocolate, hand made by a french chocolatier. He knew he couldn't hide it in his room, it was too obvious. So he was in Klaus's room. Katherine watched over Klaus and cooked but she refused to clean. He heard Katherine and Klaus entering the house. He panicked and hid it under the bed and went outside into the hallway.

"What's Valentines?" Klaus asked

"A day where boys buy a bunch of chocolate and give it to girls who never eat it. And then buy flowers so they feel special, but they die in a few days" Katherine said pouring a glass of juice for Klaus

"Then why is there so much red hearts out there?" Klaus asked

"Because it's suppose to be about love"

"Really?"

"Yes, you should go ask Caroline to be your Valentine"

"Why?"

"Just do it, you can thank me later" Katherine said handing him a banana, "Get moving monkey"

* * *

Caroline was in her room cutting red construction paper into hearts. She focused on cutting it right, she had made a dozen hearts already but there was something wrong with them. She was trying to make the perfect Valentine.

* * *

Klaus was in his room. He was drawing and coloring when Elijah walked in. Klaus looked up.

"Lijah" Klaus said

"Katherine said you should make a Valentine for Caroline."

"Ok"

Klaus went back to his drawing and Elijah smiled. He reached out and touched Klaus on the top of his head. He was surprised that he didn't flinch or move away.

* * *

Damon and Stefan were outside kicking snow around. Elena was walking with her aunt Jenna around. Damon saw she had balloons, red ones, pink ones and white ones.

"Hey Elena!" Damon yelled

Elena ignored Damon and kept walking. Stefan and Damon ran towards her.

"You deaf?" Damon asked

"Hey Elena! Where's your sister?" Stefan asked

"You boys are mean to me!" Elena said

"We're not" Damon said

"Yeah, we're just boys. We're not soft and pretty like girls"

"You think I'm pretty?" Elena asked

"Um, I didn't-" Stefan struggled

"Yes, you're pretty, just like your sister" Damon said

Elena smiled and took two small valentines out of her pocket and gave them to them. Damon and Stefan looked at it. It was a my little pony valentine. But it had candy taped onto it.

"Thanks Elena" Damon said

"Thanks" Stefan said

"So where is your sister?" Damon asked again

"I haven't seen her yet"

"Come on Elena, we have to pick up Jeremy" Jenna said

Elena and Jenna hurried off. Damon looked down at the candy that was taped onto the card.

"Boo, it's those crappy sweethearts. They taste like chalk!" Damon said as he threw them to the ground

Stefan looked at his card and saw it was a pack of sour patch kids.

"Oh no fair! You got better candy! She likes you!" Damon teased

"No way!" Stefan yelled back

"You said she was pretty!"

"I said girls were pretty!"

"She's a girl, so you think she's pretty!"

"Caroline's a girl, you think she's pretty!?"

"Gimme that candy!" Damon reached for the candy

"No! Get your own!" Stefan pushed him away

"I'm your brother!"

"I know that!"

"You're suppose to share with me!"

"Not when it's candy!"

* * *

Caroline showed up at Klaus's house, dressed in a pink dress, holding a rather large red heart in her hands. It had a white lace border around it. She had spent most of the afternoon working on it. Katherine opened the door and saw her standing there.

"Hey squirt, what are you doing here?" Katherine asked

"I want to see Nik"

"He's in his room, go easy on him. He's never had a Valentine"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, ok" Caroline walked in

Caroline was already familiar with the layout of the house. She walked towards his room and walked in without knocking. She saw Klaus at his desk drawing.

"Hi Nik" Caroline said walking in

Klaus looked up and saw Caroline holding a really big red heart. He smiled.

"Hi Caroline. Do you want to be my Valentine?"

Caroline smiled and nodded.

"Yes!" Caroline said almost jumping, "Will you be mine?"

"Ok"

"I made this for you. I spent all afternoon on it. I hope you like it"

Caroline handed him the large heart and waited for him to say something. He looked at it and saw the candy on it.

"What's this?" Klaus asked

"They're called sweethearts. They have words on them, like love, kiss, hug and stuff like that. You're suppose to give that out

on Valentine's day or chocolate"

"I've never had them before"

"You can try it"

Caroline opened the small box and gave him some. They were small hearts on his hand. He put them in his mouth. And then he made a face. They tasted terrible, worse than cardboard.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked

"Nothing," Klaus picked up the picture he drew for her, "I made this for you"

Caroline looked at the picture and the hearts on it. Klaus quickly spit out the candies and threw them into the garbage can. He wiped his hand on his pants and looked back at Caroline. He noticed she was wearing the snowflake necklace he gave her at Christmas. She turned and kissed him on the cheek and he fell back onto the floor.

"Nik are you ok?" Caroline asked

"Yeah" Klaus moved his arms to push himself up, when he felt something under his bed.

Klaus reached and pulled it out. It was a large red heart shaped box. He was confused he didn't know where it came from. He heard Caroline squeal and then she hugged him and he was back on the floor again.

"It's such a big box! Is there candy inside?!" Caroline asked

"I don't know" Klaus said

Caroline sat on the floor and pulled Klaus up so he was sitting facing her. He held the box in his hands and she reached over and pulled the top off. She gasped at what was inside. She had never seen so much chocolate and so beautifully decorated as well.

"It's so much chocolate" Caroline beamed

"I've never had any" Klaus said

"Really? How come?" My mommy says it rots your teeth"

"There wasn't any in my house"

"Well in your new house you have chocolate. Try one"

Klaus was hesitant after the sweetheart candy tasted like cardboard. Caroline picked one up shaped like a heart and held it in front of his mouth. Klaus opened his mouth and took a bite. It was sweet, silky and delicious.

"I like it" Klaus said

Caroline ate the rest of the chocolate.

"Hmm, it's good!" Caroline said

* * *

Elijah came back to the house carrying food. He walked into the kitchen where he found Katherine reading a magazine.

"Did you get it?" Katherine asked

"Yes, I got your order of spicy noodles from the thai restaurant"

"You told them extra spicy right?"

"Yes"

"Good, I'll go get Klaus"

Katherine walked out of the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She went to answer it and it was Liz standing there, fuming mad.

"Can I help you?" Katherine asked

"Is Caroline here?" Liz asked

"Yes, she's with Klausy" Katherine said

Liz walked into the house and went to find Caroline. Katherine wondered what was going on. She followed her and Elijah wondered who was at the door and followed Katherine. The sounds of Caroline and Klaus laughing could be heard as Liz opened the door. The two kids were sitting on the floor with the box of chocolates between them and chocolate smeared on their faces and hands.

"Caroline!" Liz yelled

The two kids stopped laughing and looked up.

"Did you cut up grandma's lace table cloth?" Liz asked

Caroline sucked in a breath and didn't answer. Liz looked over and saw the large red heart with the white lace border around it. Liz reached over and picked it up and touched the lace on it.

"It was your grandmother's! My mother! How could you?" Liz yelled

"I'm sorry mommy" Caroline said

Katherine saw the two kids on the floor, chocolate smeared on their faces and Liz crying.

"Where did you get chocolate from?" Katherine asked

Elijah walked in and saw the two kids and the open box of chocolate.

"No! You didn't!" Elijah yelled

Everyone looked at Elijah who dove in and picked up the box. Caroline and Klaus quickly got up and ran to the other side of the room.

"Jacques Torress hand made chocolate, each one individually hand crafted and painted. I had to get it from New York City and be on a waiting list for chocolate! And now it's on your faces!" Elijah said staring into the box

"I stood on line for this, I hate standing on lines! It made me look like those desperate men who are utterly alone and devoid of all social skills! And he was French! And I hate the French!" Elijah whined out  
Katherine and Liz just stared at him. Klaus stood in front of Caroline.

"It's my fault, I found it and ate it" Klaus said

"Nik" Caroline said

"It was me Elijah, be mad at me"

Elijah looked down at Klaus who was standing in front of Caroline. He sighed.

"Some Valentine's day this turned out" Elijah put the box on the table, "I'm not mad Niklaus, but you should wash up, we're having thai food"

Elijah walked out of the room defeated. Liz looked over at Caroline.

"Caroline, we're going home, now" Liz said

"Don't hurt her" Klaus said

"I would never hurt her," Liz bent down to Klaus's eye level, "You've got some explaining to do your brother and Caroline has to go home and wash that chocolate off her face. And then she'll explain why she cut up grandma's lace tablecloth"

"It'll be ok Nik. I'll see you later" Caroline said as she stepped from behind him, "Happy Valentine's day"

"Happy Valentine's day" Klaus said as he watched them leave

Katherine walked over to Klaus.

"You two are trouble makers together you know that?"

Klaus sheepishly looked down.

"Come on, wash up for dinner"

"Is Elijah mad at me?"

"No he's just upset about something else, go wash up"

Klaus nodded and went to the bathroom. Katherine looked at the box of mostly eaten chocolate. She looked around for the cover and saw it on the floor. She picked it up and saw that there was something written on it in gold leaf.

_Katherine, You deserve to be happy. Fondly Elijah_

Katherine held the heart in her hands close to her chest. She ran out to find Elijah who was in the kitchen, taking out the take out containers of the bag.

"You can't do this" Katherine said

"How else are we going to eat if I don't take them out?"

"You can't be so nice to me" Katherine said showing him the words on the heart, "You can't do this and expect me not feel anything"

"You feel something?"

"You're a really nice guy. You're too good of a guy. And I'm a total screw up. You can't be so nice to me"

"Am I suppose to be mean to you? Like the rest of this town?"

"You're suppose to be good to Klaus, he needs you. He doesn't need you freaking out over some stupid chocolate"

"I did it because you deserve it"

"Stop saying that. I just can't do this"

"We're not doing anything!"

"We can't!"

"I'm well aware of that"

"I just, stop being so nice to me! I'm always rude to you, and snarky, and you can do better than me"

"No I can't, I need you to keep me in line, I need you because Klaus needs you, I need you because I can't imagine a life without you"

Katherine dropped the heart to the floor and kissed Elijah. Elijah's arms wrapped around her and kissed her back. Klaus walked into the kitchen and saw them both kissing. He ignored it and went over to the table and climbed onto the chair and reached for the take out. He could feel how hot it was and opened it slowly. He felt the steam hit his face and looked down at the noddles. He reached over and found a fork. He dug his fork into the noodles and began to eat. He ignored the fact that Elijah and Katherine were kissing each other still. Suddenly Klaus felt a burning feeling in his mouth.

"Lijah!" Klaus yelled

Katherine and Elijah pulled apart immediately and saw Klaus sitting there with his tongue out and his eyes watering.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked as he rushed over to him

"My mouth!" Klaus yelled

"He ate my spicy noodles!" Katherine said as she opened the fridge

"I'll get you some water" Elijah said

"Boys! Let me" Katherine handed Klaus the glass of milk, "Don't drink it, just keep it in your mouth"

Klaus held the milk in his mouth and the burning feeling started to fade.

"Better?" Katherine asked

Klaus nodded. Elijah stood there relieved. Katherine took the package from the florist and placed it infront of Elijah.

"Happy Valentine's day" Katherine said as she kissed him on the cheek, "I'm going to get more spicy noodles"

Katherine left and Elijah unwrapped it. He let out a laugh. Klaus looked at what was inside and was confused. It was a cactus with a flower on it. A yellow flower. Elijah smiled and looked over at Klaus.

"Do you like Katherine?" Elijah asked

Klaus nodded.

"I like her too"

* * *

Caroline sat on her bed in her pajamas. Her mother hadn't said anything to her when they got home. She wondered how mad her mother was at her.

"Time for bed" Liz said

Caroline usually whines and argues, quietly got into bed. Liz sat down on the bed next to her.

"Caroline, you have to understand, that lace tablecloth, it was my mother's. It's one of the few things I have of her. And I know it's silly to care about a tablecloth but it was hers. I was so mad when I saw that you had cut it up"

"I'm sorry mommy, I just wanted to make the perfect Valentine for Nik"

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yes mommy, he's my friend, my only friend"

"That's not true. There's Elena"

"Elena's a crybaby. Damon and Stefan don't want to play with her. And Jeremy's too young. Nik's the only one who listens to me and will play with me"

"Let's not even start on the Lockwood boy"

"He's always pulling my hair"

"That's because he likes you"

"No mommy!"

"He does"

"No mommy!"

"Oh ok. We won't talk about him anymore then. Just tell me before you start cutting things up ok?"

"Ok mommy"

"You be careful with boys Caroline. When you get older, all those boys will be nothing but trouble"

"Why?"

"You'll know when you get older"

* * *

Katherine walked back into the house with bags and bags of candy. She dropped them onto the table in the living room.

"What's this?" Elijah asked

"Candy, Valentine's day candy, about 90% off" Katherine smiled

Klaus walked into the living room and saw all the candy. His eyes went wide. It was like Halloween again.

"Klaus, take a bag over to Caroline. Girls like candy" Katherine said

Klaus nodded and picked up a bag and went out. Katherine smiled at Elijah who raised an eyebrow. Before he could say anything her lips were already on his.

Klaus was walking outside when Damon and Stefan saw him with the candy. They ran over to him. Klaus remembered Katherine's words that girls liked flowers. He saw a pink flower in the yard and picked it for Caroline. Klaus had made it up the stairs to Caroline's house when the two brothers caught up with him.

"That's not all for Caroline is it?" Damon asked

"Cause you can't eat all that by yourself" Stefan said

"Hey! That's my candy! Get away!" Caroline said as she opened the door

"Friends are suppose to share" Damon said

"Pretty girls like you are suppose to share" Stefan added

"You're not getting my candy!" Caroline yelled

"It worked on Elena" Stefan said

"Where's Elena's sister?" Damon asked

"Katherine's next door" Klaus said

"Nik let's go to your house" Damon said

"Nik's coming with me" Caroline said grabbing onto his arm

"Um, we can go to our treehouse" Stefan said

Damon looked at Caroline.

"Ok" Caroline said as she closed the door behind her

"Treehouse?" Klaus asked confused

"We have this great treehouse, our pop's built it for us" Damon said

"Yeah, we have a tire swing, and a bucket, and this ladder that we can pull up if we don't want anyone to bother us." Stefan said

"I've never seen a treehouse before" Klaus said

"Cmon" Damon said

The kids all went to the Salvatore's backyard to their treehouse. The treehouse wasn't up very high but high enough to get away from everyone. There was a wooden ladder leading up to the opening. Damon climbed up first, then Stefan, Caroline climbed up and then Klaus was standing there with the bag of candy. Damon lowered the bucket and Klaus put the bag in. He climbed up the ladder. When he went inside he looked around. There were random, various things there. An airplane, binoculars, a flashlight, and a few other random things.

"Treehouse rules, you have to tell us something no one knows about you" Damon said

"Yeah," Stefan added

"Can we just eat the candy already?" Caroline asked

"I don't remember what my mom looks like anymore" Klaus said

The three kids looked at him.

"Don't you have a picture?" Stefan asked

"No" Klaus said

"Our pops hid all the pictures of our mom. I think it was too hard for him to see her and not miss her. I took one and hid it here"

Damon went into a box and took out a picture. He showed it to them.

"That's my mom with me and Stefan." Damon said

"She's pretty" Caroline said

"Yeah, we miss her" Damon said putting the picture away

"What about you Caroline?" Damon asked

"I remember what my daddy looks like. He's mean. He left and doesn't want us anymore" Caroline said

"Did you do something?" Stefan asked

"I don't know, my mommy doesn't like to talk about it. But he sends a card on my birthday and christmas. I never want her to read them to me. He sends a picture."

"What does he look like?" Stefan asked

"The same, he looks happy. He's always with his friend Steven in the picture"

"Maybe his friend helps him not be sad that you're not there" Stefan said

"Maybe" Caroline said

"This is getting depressing. Let's eat candy!" Damon said

"Candy!" the kids yelled out

* * *

Hope you were amused. And my god did you see the last ep with those klaroline moments?! It was all for you! *screams* I wonder what trouble these kids will get into next? Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: hello there! thanks for reading, still no beta. hope you are amused. what trouble can these kids get into this time?

* * *

Katherine placed a flyer on the table in front of Elijah as he was studying. Elijah looked up at her.

"And this paper means?" Elijah asked

"The circus is in town. We have to go, like tonight" Katherine said

"You want to take Niklaus to the circus?"

"Ok, that works too, we can take your brother along too" Katherine said as she sat on the desk he was studying on.

"I'm getting the feeling that you want to go more than he does"

"I like the circus, even if it is stale over priced popcorn, and smelly animal poo all over, it reminds me of when I was a kid, when things were easier"

"I have to study"

"You always study!"

"Yes that is the point of law school"

"Fine, you're such a party pooper" Katherine jumped off the table

* * *

Klaus walked out with Katherine and Caroline was with her mother walking into their house carrying groceries.

"Where you going Nik?" Caroline asked

"Katherine's taking me to the circus" Klaus answered

Caroline squealed in delight. Klaus flinched back as he had never heard such a sound before.

"Mommy! I want to go to the circus too!" Caroline screamed

"Alright, we'll go" Liz said

"I wanna go now!"

"Caroline! We have to put the groceries away first!"

"Mommy!"

"Look what you started kid" Katherine said to Klaus

Damon and Stefan were riding on their bikes when they heard Caroline. They rode over to find out why she was screaming.

"What's going on Blondie?" Damon asked

"The circus is in town!" Caroline screamed

"No way!" Stefan yelled

"We gotta get pops to take us!" Damon said

"I wanna go to the circus mommy!" Caroline whined

Damon and Stefan took off for their house yelling for their father. Katherine took Klaus's hand and quickly headed towards the car.

* * *

Klaus walked towards the giant tent holding Katherine's hand. He looked up amazed at how big the tent was.

"Cmon kid, you don't want to miss the show" Katherine said

Klaus followed Katherine into the giant tent. He sat down and looked around. He didn't know what anything was.

"Never been to the circus?" Katherine asked

"No" Klaus answered

"You're in for a treat"

"Nik!" Caroline yelled

The two turned their head and Caroline was standing there holding a large, pink cotton candy in her hands.

"Seems like where ever you go kid, she always finds you" Katherine said

"I wanna sit next to Nik" Caroline said

"Course you do" Katherine said getting up

Liz found Caroline and sat next to her. Katherine looked around to see if Elena was around. Instead she saw that Damon somehow managed to sit next to her. And then Stefan joined him. Their father had lost them yet again.

"Where's your dad?" Katherine asked

"He'll find us eventually" Damon answered

"Kat!" Elena yelled

"Elena!" Katherine said as she got up, "Move over for my sister"

Elena made her way through the people to Katherine. There were no more seats. Damon got up.

"You can sit here Elena, I'll just sit on your sister's lap" Damon smirked

"How about you sit there, and Elena can sit with me" Katherine said

"I tried" Damon said

"You did" Stefan added

* * *

"What is that?" Klaus asked Caroline

"it's cotton candy, try some" Caroline answered

Klaus looked at it, he wondered how it was made, how it was so fluffy and pink. Of course it was pink. Everything Caroline had was pink. He shoved his face into the cotton candy and took a bite. He pulled back with cotton candy on his face. Caroline laughed and pulled the cotton candy off his face.

The lights went out and a single spotlight shone on the ring leader, dressed nicely, complete with top hat.

"Hello boys and girls, are you ready for tonight? I can't hear you?"

The crowd screamed yes and Klaus looked around. He looked over at Caroline who seemed mesmerized. He saw she still had the snowflake necklace on and smiled. Caroline screamed and jumped up. Liz scolded her and made her sit back in her seat.

* * *

When the show was over, the lights came on. Klaus looked over at Caroline who was smiling still.

"Wasn't it great Nik?" Caroline asked

"Yes, I've never been to the circus before"

"Really? I love the circus"

"I can see that"

"Mommy can I have more cotton candy?"

"No Caroline, you already had one" Liz answered

"But Nik ate most of it" Caroline pouted

"Well then Nik can buy you another one then" Liz said

Katherine lifted Elena up into her arms and carried out of the row of seats. She looked around for Jenna and Jeremy. Damon and Stefan followed her.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked

"Following you" Damon answered

"Why?" Katherine asked

"Cause you're pretty" Stefan added

"You learn fast kid" Katherine said

* * *

Liz took Caroline's hand. Caroline took Klaus's and they headed out of the tent. Liz stopped when she realized Nik was with them.

"Where's Katherine?" Liz asked

"Dunno" Nik answered

"I guess we'll wait for her here then" Liz said

"Mommy I want an elephant flashlight!" Caroline yelled

"You broke the last one I got you" Liz said

"I'll be careful this time, I promise"

"No Caroline"

"But mommy"

"No!"

Caroline pulled her hand away and looked at Klaus. Klaus squeezed her hand a little.

"Niklaus, I've found you" Elijah said

Klaus looked up and saw Elijah standing there. He decided he had studied enough for one night and went to find them both.

"Where's Katherine?" Elijah asked

"Dunno" Nik answered

"She was with Elena for a bit, she should be out soon" Liz said

"Lijah can I have some cotton candy? I ate all of Caroline's" Klaus said

"Alright, what is that?" Elijah asked

Klaus pointed at the booth. Elijah looked over and smiled.

"We call it candy floss" Elijah said walking over to the booth

Klaus and Caroline followed him.

"Can I have popcorn too?" Nik asked

"Alright" Elijah said

"And an elephant flashlight?"

"What? Alright" Elijah said

Klaus took the cotton candy and gave it to Caroline, who smiled. He looked at the elephant flashlight and didn't see why she wanted it but gave it to her anyway. She hugged Klaus while holding the cotton candy and flashlight in her hands.

"Thanks Nik" Caroline said

Klaus hugged her back and smiled. Caroline pulled away and offered him some cotton candy.

"Stay away from her!" Jenna yelled

"You can't keep me from her!" Katherine yelled back

Elijah heard the yelling and saw katherine and Jenna arguing. He looked over at Klaus and Caroline.

"Stay here" Elijah said as he walked over to the two women arguing.

"You are a bad influence on her!" Jenna yelled

"Like you aren't!" Katherine yelled back

"Ladies, please, you're making a scene" Elijah said

"She started it" Katherine said

"Stay away from Elena" Jenna shot back

"Where is Elena?" Elijah asked

They looked around and saw that Elena was gone. Jenna was still holding onto Jeremy.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline had wandered off. Caroline was playing with her flashlight following Klaus. Klaus was eating the cotton candy again. They were walking along the other tents looking around.

"You ate my cotton candy last time, and now you're eating this one too" Caroline said

"But you got a flashlight"

Caroline took a piece of the cotton candy and ate it. Klaus smiled and then something reached over and took the cotton candy from him. They both turned to see what it was. It was the trunk of an elephant. The two kids stood there in awe as the elephant held their cotton candy with its trunk waving it around. Klaus walked up to it slowly. The elephant was standing there, chained to a pole. Caroline walked up to it slowly. Klaus looked up at the giant creature. He looked up into the eyes. The elephant handed the cotton candy back to Klaus. He took it and reached up to touch the trunk of the elephant. Caroline reached over and touched it as well.

"Wow" Caroline managed to say

Klaus's little hands ran along the rough skin of the elephant. It seemed like everything new he experienced it was always with Caroline. The elephant rested its trunk on Klaus's shoulders. Klaus felt the weight of the trunk and looked up. He was amazed that such a huge animal could be so gentle.

* * *

Katherine, Jenna, Elijah and Liz were searching for the children. Damon and Stefan were wondering why they were yelling. They saw the adults yelling out.

"Figures the cry baby would get lost" Damon said

"Looks like they lost Nik and Caroline too" Stefan said

"Nik wouldn't let anything happen to Caroline" Damon said

"Hey, look" Stefan took off

"Wait for me!" Damon chased after him

The two of them ended up behind the trailers. Stefan had seen something. He walked around and saw Elena sitting there crying.

"you found the cry baby" Damon said

Stefan walked over and sat next to Elena.

"Why are you crying this time?" Stefan asked

"Jenna and kat are always fighting. I hate it" Elena said

"Then stop giving them a reason to right" Damon said standing infront of them

"Damon!" Stefan yelled

"They're fighting because of you. It's always because of you" Damon said

"But she's my sister, Jenna's all mad cause Kat left, but she came back. She came back for me" Elena said

"Why don't you just talk to your aunt Jenna?" Stefan said

"Because she won't listen" Elena said

"Then make her listen" Damon said

"You don't get it. She doesn't want me to see Kat, ever. How would you feel if you couldn't see your brother? If you live in the same town and you can't see him anymore?" Elena asked

"That would suck" Damon said

"Yeah, nothing would keep us apart" Stefan said

"I just want to see Kat and not have Jenna mad" Elena said

"We'll help, just say you're coming to our house or Caroline's house. She lives next to Nik" Stefan said

"Yeah, blondie will help" Damon said  
"Stop crying Elena, everyone's looking for you" Stefan said

"Yeah, Nik and Caroline are lost too" Damon said

"Ok," Elena wiped her face and got up, "Thanks Stefan" Elena hugged him

Stefan's entire body stiffened and he didn't know what to do. He looked at his brother for help. Damon moved Stefan's arms around Elena. Stefan was shaking his head no as Damon was doing this. Damon only laughed to himself.

"Ah, let's go find Nik and Caroline, and tell everyone you're ok" Stefan said

"Ok" Elena let go of Stefan who quickly retreated

Elena chased after him and grabbed onto his hand and held it in hers. Stefan looked back and saw that it was Elena holding his hand. He looked up at Damon who was still laughing to himself. Stefan mouthed help and Damon kept laughing.

* * *

The elephant had placed its trunk around both Klaus and Caroline. The two children laughed as the elephant pulled them closer together.

"Sasha, what are you doing?" a voice said from behind them

The two kids turned around and saw a woman walking towards them holding a bucket.

"Where did you find these two Sasha?" the woman asked

The elephant pulled its trunk away.

"You two shouldn't be in here, where are your parents?" the woman asked

"I don't have parents anymore. I have a brother" Nik answered

"I don't have a daddy, but my mommy's the sheriff" Caroline answered

"Just, ugh, well where are they? This isn't a day care center"

"They're outside somewhere" Nik answered

"Don't you think you should be looking for them?"

"I guess" Caroline said

"Sasha, don't go anywhere" the woman said putting the bucket down

The elephant waved and reached into the bucket to take out the bananas that were inside and started eating them.

"Can we feed the elephant?" Caroline asked

"This isn't a petting zoo" the woman answered

The elephant reached out petting Nik on his head.

"But the elephant is petting him" Caroline said

"Sasha, stop that"

"You yell at Sasha a lot" Caroline said

"And you talk too much" the woman said

The elephant wrapped its trunk around Klaus and lifted him up. The elephant placed him behind its head. Klaus looked down and touched the elephant's skin.

"Wow" Klaus said

"Oh me! I want to go up there!" Caroline yelled jumping up

"Sasha stop playing with them" the woman yelled

"Niklaus!" Elijah yelled, "What are you doing up there?"

"Sasha, bring him down"

The elephant reached up and picked up Klaus and lowered him down. Elijah almost had a heart attack witnessing it. He picked up Klaus and held him close.

"My turn!" Caroline yelled

"Caroline, your mother is looking for you. Why did you two wander off?" Elijah asked

"I followed Nik" Caroline said

Elijah looked over at Klaus.

"Don't run off like that again. I was so worried" Elijah said

"Caroline!" Liz yelled running into the tent

"What is this? Is everyone just coming into my tent today?!" the woman yelled

"Oh, sorry about that..."Elijah said

"Mindy, and this is Sasha, and you all need to leave" Mindy said

"Of course" Elijah said

"Caroline, you're going to give me a heart attack, don't run off like that!" Liz said picking her up

"But I was with Nik"

"You two are going to drive me to an early death" Liz said carrying her out

* * *

Elena was putting her socks on when Jenna walked by.

"What are you doing?" Jenna asked

"I'm gonna go see Stefan" Elena answered

"Since when?"

"Now, Stefan's my friend. He found me at the circus remember?"

"But you don't play with Stefan"

"I do now"

"But you don't like Stefan, you said he always picks on you"

"That's Damon, I don't like Damon"

"Well Damon's his brother, you're going to have to see him"

"But I like Stefan"

Jenna raised her eyebrow at this new development.

"Maybe you should play with Caroline instead"

"I wanna see Stefan first"

* * *

Caroline and Klaus were in the treehouse. She was playing with her elephant flashlight. Klaus didn't understand why she wanted it so much.

"Why do you like that flashlight so much?" Klaus asked

"My dad bought me one just like it the last time we went to the circus. I broke it and mommy won't buy me a new one"

"Oh, well you have a new one now"

"Thanks Nik"

There was a loud commotion and the sound of someone climbing into treehouse, stumbling and struggling up. Caroline and Klaus turned to see who it was. Stefan was gasping for air.

"Hide me" Stefan said climbing in

"From what?" Caroline asked

"Oh Stefan! Where are you brother?" Damon yelled out

Klaus got up and looked out the window and saw Damon standing with Elena.

"Come out, come out wherever you are" Damon yelled

"It's just Damon, and Elena's with him" Klaus said

"Elena?" Caroline went to the window to look

"Hide me! Don't tell her I'm here!" Stefan whispered

Caroline turned around and looked at him.

"Why?" Caroline asked

"She's following me around everywhere! She's so annoying!" Stefan said

"She's just lonely" Caroline said

"Then you play with her" Stefan said

"I'm playing with Nik" Caroline answered back

"Why isn't your brother helping you?" Klaus asked

"He thinks its fun to help her annoy me. She came over and wanted me to play with her dolls when me and Damon were playing with our trucks!" Stefan whined

"Blondie have you seen my brother?" Damon yelled

"Please Caroline!" Stefan begged

"It's just me and Nik up here" Caroline yelled back

"Are you eating candy?!" Damon yelled

"No! You ate all of it!" Caroline yelled back

"What are you doing up there?" Damon yelled

"I'm playing with Nik!"

"He's not here, guess you'll have to go home" Damon said

"Is he hiding from me?" Elena asked

"Probably" Damon smirked as he headed towards the ladder

"Can I come up too? Jenna won't let me have a treehouse" Elena said

"Uh, no girls allowed" Damon said

"Caroline's a girl!"

"Caroline doesn't cry all the time! No crying in the tree house"

"I won't cry"

"You always cry"

"You're always mean!"

"And that's why you like Stefan better than me. Now who's the mean one"

Elena pouted and stomped off. She headed over to Klaus's house where Katherine was. Damon climbed up into the treehouse and saw Stefan hiding in the corner.

"She's gone" Damon said

"Why you'd have to go help her find me for? What kind of brother are you?!" Stefan yelled

"Oh cmon, she was following you around like a puppy"

"She's annoying!"

"She likes you"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

The two brothers jumped on each other and started fighting in the treehouse. Caroline and Klaus both got up and moved away.

"Do something" Caroline said

"What do you want me to do?" Klaus asked her

"Stop it you two!" Caroline yelled

"I don't think they heard you" Klaus said

"You're not helping!"

Stefan and Damon continued fighting and began knocking things over in the treehouse.

"Hey! Stop! You're breaking stuff" Caroline yelled

The box holding their mother's picture fell to the ground, and the picture fell out.

"Your picture!" Klaus yelled

Both boys stopped and looked at the only picture of their mother. They untangled themselves from each other and scrambled to grab the picture. They held it delicately in their hands and scooped up the box it was in. They both looked at each other and put the picture back in the box.

"Sorry about that" Damon said

"Yeah me too" Stefan said

"Let's not fight about that again" Damon said

"Yeah over some stupid girl" Stefan said

"You boys are so stupid sometimes" Caroline said as she went to climb down the ladder

* * *

Katherine was walking through the mall with Klaus, he had outgrown his shoes again. She was leading him towards the shoe store when she saw the people huddled around. She looked to see what it was.

"Oh it's the Easter Bunny" katherine said

Klaus didn't know what she was talking about. He looked up at her and then at the people around.

"You want to see the Easter Bunny? Course you do, all kids do" katherine said leading him along

Klaus stood in line with Katherine, he saw the giant carrots and giant eggs around, they were colorful and wondered what they were for. He moved up in the line and looked. And then finally it saw it. It was a giant furry white bunny sitting on a chair talking to a child in his lap. Katherine tugged his hand and he stood where it was. He shook his head no.

"Cmon Klausy"

"No, I don't wanna!"

"It's just a bunny"

"It's not a bunny!"

"Alright, it's not a bunny, it's a man in a bunny suit there I said it"

"I don't wanna!"

"It's for Easter"

"What's Easter?"

There was a loud crash and everyone looked over. Damon and Stefan had knocked over some lights and then jumped into the Easter Bunny's lap.

"I want chocolate, lots of chocolate!" Damon said

"Yeah! No peeps cause they're not chocolate! And I don't wanna go to church this year!" Stefan said

"I want chocolate!"

"No eggs, unless their chocolate!"

"Boys!" their father yelled

"Time to go!" Damon said jumping off

"Later bunny!" Stefan said following Damon

Stefan grabbed a giant carrot and started running with it. Their father was chasing after them. Damon ran past the people in the mall and waved to Caroline as she was there with her mother.

"Hey blondie!" Damon yelled as he ran past her

"Hey Damon" Caroline waved back

"Hey Caroline" Stefan ran with the giant carrot

"Hey Stefan" Caroline said

Liz looked down at her and then at the boys running off. She shook her head and walked towards the Easter Bunny.

* * *

Who doesn't like the Easter bunny!? And to answer your questions yes they will be aging a bit, but not yet. One more hurrah for them before I age them!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hello! Thanks for reading! Still no beta!

* * *

Klaus held Elijah's hand as they walked towards the park. Klaus fidgeted with the tie he had to wear as he held onto his basket. The sun was shining brightly and Klaus looked down. Elijah tugged on his hand and he followed him.

At the park there was a large easter egg hunt. Klaus didn't understand what the egg hunt was about. He really didn't want any eggs. And he really didn't want to wear a tie either. He looked like a mini version of Elijah walking around. At the park there were balloons and other decorations and refreshments on a table.

Liz was fixing Caroline's dress, the sash around her waist had come undone and she was tying it into a bow again. Klaus saw her, dressed in a pink and white dress, with a pink bow in her hair. She had a pink hello kitty basket in her hands.

"Caroline, don't get your dress dirty" Liz said

"Ok mommy" Caroline answered

Stefan and Damon were chasing each other around while their father rubbed his temples. Sometimes he wondered what he did to get 2 such rambunctious boys. He wondered if their mother had still been around they would have turned out different. He sighed.

"Chocolate!" Damon yelled out

"I'm gonna find that giant chocolate bunny!" Stefan yelled

"Not if I find it first!"

"Hi Stefan" Elena said

Stefan froze and slowly turned around. He saw Elena standing there, in a blue dress with white polka dots on it. She held a yellow chick basket in her hands.

"Look Stefan, it's Elena" Damon teased

"Um, hi" Stefan said

Elena smiled and walked up to him, reaching for his hand.

"We can look for eggs together" Elena said

"I'm going with my brother, we're a team" Stefan said

"Oh, I'll go with Caroline and Nik then, you two and go together" Damon said

Stefan glared at Damon. Damon just smirked.

"Caroline wants to be with Nik not you" Stefan said

"Blondie won't care"

Stefan looked at Damon with desperation. He mouthed Help Me. Damon just laughed.

"Actually pops wants to talk to us, cmon Stefan" Damon said as he walked off

"I have to go talk to my dad" Stefan said running off

"What are you up to now?" Katherine said from behind her

"Kat!" Elena screamed out as she ran to her and hugged her

"You know boys are trouble" Katherine said

"But I like Stefan" Elena said

"You're too young to like anyone"

"But he's nice"

Caroline found Klaus and held onto his hand. Klaus looked down at her dress. His hand reached out and touched the skirt of her dress. The material was new to him. He didn't know what it was, but it was soft and cool to the touch. Caroline didn't think anything of it. She was eager and ready to start the egg hunt. Klaus's fingers ran down her skirt to the hem where there was a pink ribbon. The fabric was smooth and soft. It seemed like everything on Caroline was soft. He looked up at the pink ribbon in her hair. He reached out to touch it when he heard all the children screaming. Caroline pulled on his hand and Klaus almost fell.

"Cmon Nik! We have to find eggs!" Caroline yelled

Klaus followed her not sure what they were doing. Caroline looked under a bush and saw a bright purple egg. It was plastic but inside was candy. She picked it up and put it inside her basket. She turned to Klaus who watched her.

"They hide the eggs everywhere, cmon! We have to find the chocolate bunny!" Caroline said

Klaus followed Caroline, finding eggs behind trees, under bushes and next to flowers. Stefan and Damon were running around gathering eggs, while Elena chased after them. Jeremy found one egg and started eating the chocolate inside it already. Jenna found him and saw his face was covered in chocolate.

"Really Jeremy?" Jenna said as she wiped the chocolate off her face

"Yay me!" Jeremy said

Caroline and Klaus were finding eggs and filling up their baskets. Caroline looked under a bush and then disappeared. Klaus followed her, crawling into the bush. He saw her crawling towards something. He saw the white material under her dress. It made her skirt puffy and he reached out to touch it. It was rough. He didn't like it.

"I found it!" Caroline yelled

Caroline grabbed the giant golden bunny and crawled out. Klaus followed her. Caroline sat on the ground and Klaus sat next to her. Her dress and knees were covered in dirt. Klaus looked at the giant chocolate bunny wrapped in gold foil.

"Is that chocolate?" Klaus asked

"Yes! I found it!" Caroline yelled

* * *

Elena followed Damon and Stefan around. Her basket remained empty. She didn't find any eggs. Damon found a smaller chocolate bunny and held it up into the air triumphantly. Stefan continued to look for eggs. Elena sighed.

"Don't cry" Damon said

"I didn't find any eggs" Elena said

"That's because you're following us" Damon said

"I guess your brother doesn't like me"

"He doesn't like anyone"

"He was nice to me"

"He's nice to everyone"

"He said I was pretty"

"He said girls were pretty"

"But I'm a girl"

"So's Caroline"

"Does he like Caroline?"

"What?! No, it's Blondie, and she's with Nik"

"Why doesn't anyone like me? No one wants to play with me"

"You have your brother"

"He's too young, all he does is eat, and I can't see Kat"

"Where is your sister?"

"You like my sister, but she's too old for you!"

"At least she doesn't cry all the time. You're such a crybaby"

"I am not!"

"You so are!"

"You're just mean, mean like your brother!" Elena started to cry

"Don't cry, Stefan doesn't like girls who cry"

"I'm not crying" Elena said wiping her tears

"He likes sour patch kids," Damon said

Elena looked up at him

"He likes the green ones, but pops won't let him have any cause he says it's too much sugar and makes him crazy"

"green ones ok"

"And don't follow him all the time"

"Ok"

Damon didn't say anything else but dropped the chocolate bunny into her basket and walked off. Elena looked at her basket and picked up the bunny and smiled.

"Where you get that from?" katherine asked

"Damon"

"Damon? I thought you liked Stefan"

"I do"

"Wow, now you're a bit advanced for me"

* * *

"Caroline!" Liz yelled as she came running over

Caroline and Klaus looked up from where they were sitting on the grass.

"I told you not to ruin your dress!" Liz yelled

"Sorry mommy" Caroline said

"Your new dress! It's ruined! All for a chocolate bunny" Liz said

Klaus looked at Caroline who just looked down at the chocolate bunny. He reached over and held onto her hand. Liz lifted Caroline up so she was standing and started dusting off her dress. Klaus stood up, his own clothes covered in dirt as well.

"you're not eating that bunny" Liz said

"But mommy!"

"No but's!"

Caroline turned and gave the chocolate bunny to Klaus. He held it in his hands and looked at the massive bunny.

"You're giving it to Nik now?" Liz asked

"Yes"

"Fine"

Liz took Caroline's hand and led her back. Klaus followed them both holding the chocolate bunny.

"No way!" Damon said

"He found it!" Stefan said

The two boys looked at Klaus as he walked by holding the giant bunny. Elijah saw his brother walking towards him.

"Did you find that Niklaus?" Elijah asked bending down

"No, Caroline did, but her mommy wouldn't let her keep it"

"And she gave it to you?"

"I'm just holding it for her"

"She's too young for you"

"Huh?"

* * *

Stefan and Damon were running around when Stefan stopped and saw a giant blue gummy bunny being held by a woman. Stefan walked towards it in a daze. The woman looked down at him.

"Hello, I'm Andi" Andi smiled

"Hi Andi" Stefan said

"Stefan, what are you...it's blue!" Damon said

"Hello there, is this your friend?" Andi asked

"Hey's my brother" Damon said

"Where's your father?" Andie asked

"Around here somewhere" Damon asked

"Do you mind if I take a few pictures of you holding the bunny?" Andi asked

"Gimme gimme gimme!" Stefan yelled

* * *

Klaus was in his room coloring again. The large golden chocolate bunny sat on the table untouched. Caroline pushed the door open and saw the bunny and Klaus. She walked over to him.

"How come you didn't eat it?" Caroline asked

"I was just holding it for you"

Caroline smiled and kissed Klaus on his cheek. He immediately turned pink. Caroline looked back at the giant chocolate bunny and started to pull the gold foil off. She broke a piece off the ears off and handed it to Klaus.

* * *

Katherine walked into Klaus's room and saw Caroline and Klaus lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. Their faces were covered in chocolate again. She looked over and saw they ate the head of the chocolate bunny which was still sitting on the table.

"No more chocolate for you two" Katherine said

* * *

Damon was climbing up into the treehouse. Stefan was running out of the house to join him. Damon saw the chocolate bunny sitting in the treehouse with its head missing.

"Thank you Nik!" Damon said

Stefan was heading towards the treehouse when he saw Elena standing there. He groaned inwardly.

"Hi Elena" Stefan said

"Hi Stefan, here" Elena handed him a small plastic egg

Stefan looked at it and opened it slowly. Inside were green sour patch kids. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I like sour patch kids, I thought you would like them too, I like the red ones" Elena said

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, ok bye" Elena turned to leave

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To go play"

"Do you want to go into the treehouse?"

"Thought it was no girls allowed"

"Yeah it is, but you have candy"

Stefan and Elena both smiled and walked towards the ladder to the tree house. Elena climbed up and saw Damon's face smeared with chocolate looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked

Elena climbed into the treehouse with Stefan behind her.

"i said she could" Stefan answered

Damon didn't really care and went back to the chocolate bunny.

"Did Nik leave that here?" Stefan asked

"Probably, they ate the head already" Damon answered

* * *

Elijah and Katherine were talking when Klaus walked in. He noticed they both stopped talking and looked down at him. He wondered what they were talking about but ignored it. He went and climbed onto the chair and reached for the fruit on the table.

"Are you hungry?" Elijah asked

"Yes Lijah" Klaus answered

Elijah looked at the clock and realized that it was dinner time. Katherine and him were talking for a while and he lost track of time.

"I forgot, I'm sorry, I'll go get something" Elijah said

"Boys, I put something into the oven, I'll go get it" Katherine said opening the oven

Elijah smiled and the doorbell rang. He went to answer it. Klaus climbed down from the chair and went to the fridge to get something to drink. Katherine let out a scream and dropped the lasagna. Klaus looked over and saw that she had burned herself. Klaus ran over to her and grabbed her arm and tugged her towards the sink.

"You have to put it in cold water fast" Klaus said pulling her

Katherine turned on the water and put her hand under the cold water. Elijah came running in.

"What happened?" Elijah asked

"Nothing, I dropped the lasagna" Katherine said

"What's happened to your hand?" Elijah asked walking towards her

"nothing" Katherine said turning the water off

"No, you have to keep it there" Klaus said

The two looked down at Klaus.

"How do you know?" Katherine asked

"Cause I do" Klaus said looking down

Katherine turned the water back on and let her hand stay under the cold water. Elijah could picture his brother running his hand under the cold water if he burned himself while making tea for his mother, or worse, Mikael. He realized why Klaus knew what to do. Elijah didn't want to press it. He bent down to Klaus.

"You should wash up for dinner" Elijah said

"Ok" Klaus said

"I have to finish something with Liz" Elijah said to Katherine as he walked out

"Can I take my hand out?" Katherine asked

"Does it feel hot?" Klaus asked

Katherine touched her hand and turned the water off.

"No, it just feels cold" Katherine said

"Better cold than hot" Klaus said

"Better me than you kid. Who did it to you?"

Klaus didn't answer, instead he just looked up at her for a second before running off. Katherine sighed. She bent down and picked up the lasagna on the floor. Luckily it landed dish side down, instead of up. She picked up the dish with a towel and placed it on the counter. She saw Klaus return holding something in his hands.

"Is your hand still cold?" Klaus asked

Katherine touched her hand and it felt cold. She nodded.

"You have to put this on or you'll get those things" Klaus said

"Things?"

"They make your skin hurt more"

Katherine bent down and Klaus squeezed some antibotic gel onto her skin and then wrapped it in a gauze bandage. Katherine was amazed that Klaus knew how to do this.

"Where did you learn this? You don't play with dolls" Katherine said

"I learned it on my own"

"On your mom?"

"No, on me"

Katherine swallowed the lump that was in her throat.

"Is there a reason why you didn't say use ice?" Katherine asked

"Ice works too, but we never had any. As long as it's cold. Even toilet water works"

Katherine was at a loss for words, even for her. She placed her hand on top of his.

"Thanks" Katherine said

"Your welcome" Klaus said walking off

* * *

Giuseppe was talking to Elijah outside near the treehouse. Damon and Stefan were in their treehouse playing. Their father looked up at the treehouse.

"Boys! Come down here" Giuseppe yelled

The two boys stuck their head out the window and saw their father with Elijah. They climbed down.

"What's up pop?" Damon asked

Elijah bent down to talk to the two boys.

"Can you boys keep a secret?" Elijah asked

"Course we can!" Damon smirked

"This is very important, you can't tell anyone" Elijah said

"This must be good" Stefan said

"I'm going to throw a surprise party of Niklaus" Elijah said

"What kind of party?" Stefan asked

"A birthday party" Elijah said

"It's his birthday?!" Stefan yelled

"Not so loud!" Damon yelled

"Yes, well, it's coming up soon. He doesn't know it yet" Elijah said

"How do you not know when your birthday is?" Damon asked

"It's the one day of the year you can't get in trouble" Stefan said

"Things have been very hard for Niklaus. That's why I want to make it special for him. Can you keep this a secret?" Elijah asked

"Sure!" Damon said

"And I need you both to help keep him away from the house while we set up" Elijah said

"No problem! You should have told Caroline, Nik follows her everywhere" Stefan said

"I know, I have Caroline doing something else. Now Niklaus has never been to a birthday party before"

"Really?" Damon asked

"Yes, he hasn't, so he doesn't know how to react or what to do. I hope you two can show him" Elijah said

"Has he ever gotten birthday presents before?" Stefan asked

"No, this will be his first"

Damon and Stefan both looked at Elijah in shock.

"Was, was Nik bad?" Stefan asked

"No, no he wasn't. Our father was very very bad. I want to show Niklaus how happy birthdays can be. So will you help?" Elijah asked

"Yes!" Damon said

"Course we will!" Stefan said

"Pops lets go get Nik a present" Damon said

"Now?" Giuseppe asked

"Yeah now" Stefan said

"We'll wait in the car for you" Damon said

* * *

"You mean he's never had a birthday party before?" Caroline asked

"No he hasn't, so we have to make this one really special for him ok?" Katherine said

"Ok, does that mean he's never had birthday presents either?"

"I don't think he has, but we'll fix that. Now your job is really important"

"What is it?"

* * *

Katherine put the dishes away into the cupboard as Elijah took Klaus to get ready for bed. Elijah helped Klaus changed into his pajamas before tucking him in. Klaus smiled and went to sleep. Elijah left his room quietly. Klaus opened his eyes and climbed out of bed. He reached under his bed and pulled out an old shoe box. He sat on his bed and opened the box. With the moon as his only light, he looked inside. There was a plastic easter egg inside, part of the gold foil of the chocolate rabbit, and Caroline's pink ribbon was still there. His fingers brushed along the ribbon.

* * *

Elijah walked back into the kitchen and saw Katherine rubbing her hand.

"Something wrong?" Elijah asked

"Nothing, I'm fine" Katherine said

"Then why are you rubbing your hand?"

Katherine stopped and dropped her hands. She looked up at him.

"What happened to him?" Katherine asked

Elijah stood there for a moment thinking of what to say. He had never really told anyone exactly what happened, or what condition he found his brother in. He just remembered that day as he walked into the house and found his brother hiding in a corner, afraid of everything. And his mother in a drunken haze on the couch unaware of what was happening.

"I know you never really told me and everyone just assumed. But what happened to him? Why does he know so much about first aid?"

"My father was, still is a very cruel man. He did things no child should ever know"

"I got that part. But why is he so quiet and calm about it?"

"It's how he survived"

* * *

Caroline walked into Klaus's room. He was half laying on the bed, while his feet were on the floor. He was staring up at the ceiling. She walked over and joined him.

"Do you want to go outside and play?" Caroline asked

"Ok"

Klaus slid off the bed onto the floor. He looked and saw Caroline was wearing a dress, another pink dress, with white stockings and pink shoes that had a butterfly on them. He reached out and touched the butterfly on her shoe. His hand reached up to her ankle and touched the strange fabric that her stockings were made of. Caroline slid off the bed and sat next to him.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Your leg feels weird" Klaus answered

"That's cause I'm wearing these" Caroline pulled on the stocking on her leg

"Why are you wearing that?"

"It goes with the dress"

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Elena came over for a tea party. She wore a dress too"

"Elena cries a lot"

"She does, but she's better now. And she likes Stefan"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone it's a secret"

Caroline reached over and held onto his hand.

"Let's go to the treehouse" Caroline said

"Ok"

They both got up and headed out. They walked outside and went to the treehouse. Katherine and Elijah heard them both leave and started moving things outside. They carried the table outside. Liz was tying balloons on the trees.

* * *

Caroline climbed up to the treehouse with Klaus behind her. Stefan and Damon were already in the tree waiting for them.

"Hey Nik" Stefan said

"Hi" Klaus answered

"Look what Stefan got" Damon showed the gummy bunny to them

"Where you get that from?" Caroline asked

"Some news lady that's on tv, she wanted to take pictures of us, and she let us keep it" Damon said

"No, she let ME keep it!" Stefan said grabbing it from him

"Pops says you can't have any sugar!" Damon yelled

"He's not here!" Stefan yelled back

Caroline looked at both of them. They were about to fight again.

"Have you seen my elephant flashlight?" Caroline asked

The two boys stopped glaring at each other.

"No" Damon said

"haven't seen it" Stefan said

"It has to be here somewhere, help me find it!" Caroline said

Damon grabbed the bunny back from Stefan who glared at him.

"No sugar till later!" Damon said

"Fine" Stefan said going to look for the flashlight

Damon watched as the three of them looked around for Caroline's flashlight. Damon smirked knowing that Caroline's flashlight wasn't missing. But he played along.

* * *

Hope you were amused. Don't tell me that Nik is being creepy by touching the fabric on Caroline's dress. And I knew this kid who must have been 1 or 2 who had this strange fascination with pantyhose. He would touch your leg if he knew you were wearing it, but he was just a kid so it's not pervy!

Are we excited for NEW TVD this thursday!?


	13. Chapter 13

thanks for reading!

* * *

The kids continued searching around the treehouse for Caroline's flashlight. Damon smirked as he looked out the window and saw the different things being carried into Nik's house. He blinked again when he saw a pony.

"What are you looking at? "Stefan asked

"Nothing, I thought I saw Elena" Damon said

"Is she coming here?" Stefan asked

"No, get back to looking for Blondie's flashlight" Damon said

"It's not here, maybe you should look at your house" Stefan said

"No I already looked there, it has to be here" Caroline said

"You sure?" Damon asked

"Yeah!" Caroline said

"No I mean are you really sure?!" Damon said nudging his head to the window

"I have to use the bathroom" Caroline said

"Then go" Damon said

"I have to go back to my house" Caroline said

"Ok, we'll be here" Nik said

Damon looked at Caroline and she didn't know what to do.

"Don't you have to go?" Caroline asked

"No" Nik said

"I have to go, come with me?" Caroline asked

"Why?" NIk asked

Damon and Stefan quickly went over to Nik and pulled him aside.

"When a girl asks you to go to the bathroom with her you say yes" Damon said

"If she wants to play doctor with you say yes" Stefan added

"Huh?" Nik asked confused

"Just go with her" Damon said pushing him towards Caroline

* * *

Elijah stood in front of the house and watched Caroline and Nik climb down from the tree and head towards her house. He made sure no one came in and out of the house while the two were walking towards the house. When they walked in, Elijah turned and motioned for them to continue moving stuff into the house.

Caroline put Nik in her room surrounded by her many pink dolls, toys, and bed while she went into the bathroom. He looked around and wondered how much pink could fit into a room. He saw the elephant flashlight sticking out from under her bed and went to pick it up. Caroline came back into the room.

"It was here the whole time" Nik said

"Oh, guess it was"

"Let's go back, so they can stop looking"

"No wait"

"What?"

"Um, I don't want to go back yet"

"Why not?"

Caroline didn't know what else to say so she hugged him. Her arms wrapped around him and she hugged. Nik was confused for a second. He really didn't understand girls at all. He hugged her back, his small arms reaching around Caroline.

"You're my only friend Nik" Caroline said

"You have Damon and Stefan and Elena"

"Damon and Stefan have each other, and Elena is ok, but you're my best friend. You're always nice to me"

"Because you're nice to me"

* * *

Damon and Stefan ran over to Nik's house. They went to the backyard and looked around. There were balloons, and streamers, decorations, a pony, a giant cake and a pinata.

"This is going to be the best party ever!" Damon said

"Wow" Stefan said

"Where's Klausy?" Katherine asked

"He's with Blondie next door" Damon said

"I hope she keeps him busy, we're almost ready"

* * *

Caroline and Nik were sitting in her room on the floor. She heard her mother calling for her.

"Caroline! Did you clean your room?" Liz yelled

"Ugh, cmon let's go" Caroline said taking Nik's hand

"Where we going?" Nik asked

"Trust me"

Caroline led him out the door of her house and then towards his house. She tugged on his hand when he slowed down.

"Trust me Nik" Caroline said

"Ok" Nik said as he followed her

They walked through his house. The house was empty and quiet. It was strange. Caroline kept pulling him through the kitchen and he wondered where everyone was. She pulled him through the back door and into the backyard.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled

Nik looked around panicked. He saw a lot of adults smiling at him. He saw a lot of faces he didn't know. He felt Caroline's hand still in his as she pulled him along.

"Happy Birthday Nik" Caroline said

Nik looked at Caroline and was confused. It wasn't his birthday. He had never had a birthday.

"Happy Birthday Nik!" Stefan and Damon both yelled

Nik relaxed a bit when he saw them. They reached out to him.

"Cmon! There's presents! And cake!" Damon yelled

"And candy! And soda!" Stefan yelled

Nik looked around and saw the balloons, and the mountain of presents on a table. He saw the large cake and the pony in the corner. He didn't understand.

"Happy Birthday Niklaus" Elijah said bending down

"Is this for me?" Nik asked

"Yes, all of this is for you."

Nik let go of Caroline and threw his arms around Elijah. He felt the tears building up in his eyes and buried his face into his brother's shoulder. Elijah could sense his brother crying and lifted him into his arms.

"What's wrong Niklaus?" Elijah asked as he patted his back

"Thank you Lijah" Nik said

"No time for tears little brother. Come, you have a party waiting for you, and a pony"

"A pony?"

"Yes, a pony"

Elijah carried him over to the pony and placed him on it. Nik reached out to touch the hairs on the pony. And slowly the party started to walk in a circle.

"I wanna ride it next!" Caroline yelled

"I want soda!" Stefan yelled

"No you can't have any!" Damon yelled

"You're not the boss of me!" Stefan yelled back

"BOYS!" Giuseppe yelled

Both Damon and Stefan looked down at the ground. Damon then hit Stefan on the arm. Stefan hit Damon back. The two started hitting each other.

"Stop it both of you!" Giuseppe yelled

* * *

All the children laughed and giggled. They all wore colorful party hats and ran around the backyard. Nik looked around and saw Caroline riding the pony. Katherine was holding Elena while Stefan and Damon were running around her high on sugar. Jeremey was eating chips and managed to get it all over himself.

"Niklaus, it's time for the pinata" Elijah said

"What's that?" Nik asked

"Come with me"

Nik followed Elijah and saw the giant elephant pinata hanging from the tree.

"It's filled with candy, children like candy don't they? You're suppose to hit it and release the candy" Elijah said

"How do I do that?" Nik asked

"With this" Elijah handed him a stick

Nik held the stick in his hands and looked up at the elephant hanging from the tree.

"Candy!" Stefan yelled

"Cmon it it!" Damon yelled

Nik looked up at Elijah. Elijah could sense something was wrong and knelt down.

"What's wrong?" Elijah asked

"i don't want to break it" Nik said

"it's alright, it's a pinata"

"I don't want to hit it"

"I thought you liked elephants"

"I do, I don't want to hurt it"

"Alright, you don't have to"

"Candy!" Stefan yelled out

"What are you waiting for?!" Damon yelled

"I don't want to" Nik said

"i'll do it!" Stefan grabbed the stick and swung it hard at the pinata, smashing it. Nik flinched and stepped back. Damon ran over and watched Stefan jump around trying to hit the pinata more.

"That's enough" Elijah said taking the stick away from Stefan

"Candy!" Stefan yelled as he started picking up the candy

The other kids started swarming around to pick up the candy. Elijah lifted Nik up and held him. He walked closer to the pinata.

"See if you can free the elephant" Elijah said lifted Nik up

Nik reached up to grab onto the elephant. Elijah lifted him, and along with it his shirt rode up. All the mothers and women at the party immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at Elijah. Katherine looked around and saw that they were all ogling him and his washboard stomach. Elijah was too busy with Klaus to notice the women. Katherine seethed with anger. She put Elena down.

"TIme for cake! I said time for CAKE! Katherine yelled

Klaus grabbed onto the elephant and pulled it down, shaking out the rest of the candy. Elijah smiled at his little brother. He looked around and noticed all the women were staring at him again. His eyes darted around quickly to look for Katherine who was putting candles on the cake.

"Time for your cake Niklaus!" Elijah said as he carried him over to the cake

Katherine looked over at Elijah who was still holding Klaus.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Elijah asked

Katherine looked down and then pulled his shirt down.

"Everyone saw your happy trail" Katherine said

Elijah cleared his throat and put Klaus down. He felt uncomfortable that everyone was staring at him. Katherine lit the candles.

"Alright everyone, let's all sing happy birthday to the birthday boy!" Katherine said

* * *

Klaus looked at the mountain of presents on the table. He couldn't believe they were all for him. Caroline walked over and saw that he still had cake on his face. She wiped it off with a napkin. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He reached out to touch the pink ribbon in her hair. His fingers brushed along the ribbon and then touched her hair. It was soft, softer than his own. It was blonder than his hair, it reminded him of a sunny day. The hair slipped through his fingers as Caroline walked towards the presents. Nik followed her.

"You should open these" Caroline said

"Ok"

Nik found himself surrounded by art supplies. He had new crayons, markers, pastels, watercolors, chalks, paints, and a new child size easel. He received a huge bucket of air clay, where he could sculpt and mold anything he wanted. He even got a matt that he could draw on and would rinse off with water. It seemed as if everyone knew he had an artistic side.

Stefan was running around pretending he was a plane. Damon was eating more cake and Caroline sat next to Nik as he opened his presents. Elijah stood nearby watching.

"He seems really happy" Katherine said

"He deserves to be" Elijah said

"You know he'll expect a bigger party next year"

"You can plan it next year then"

As the children and their parents started leaving, Stefan was still running around. Damon watched his brother run around. Giuseppe walked over to him.

"Did you give him more cake?" Giuseppe asked

"No, he only had one piece" Damon said

"He's not allowed to have anymore sugar"

"i know pops"

Giuseppe walked over and picked Stefan up.

"No way! I'm still a plane!" Stefan yelled

"You're still a plane, now you're flying" Damon said

"Yes! I'm flying! Higher dad!" Stefan said

Nik was standing with Caroline as the kids were leaving.

"Told you to trust me" Caroline said

"I do"

Nik reached out and picked up a piece of her hair. His fingers played with it. Caroline was wondering what he was doing. He moved closer to Caroline and moved her hair closer to his face. He used it as a brush on his cheek and felt how soft it was. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"You're really pretty" Nik said

And this time, Caroline was the one to blush pink. Because this time she actually believed him.

"Caroline" Liz called out for her

"Have to go, happy birthday Nik" Caroline said as she rushed off

"Bye Caroline" Nik waved

Caroline ran back to Nik. Without saying anything she kissed him and ran back to her mom. It took Nik a few seconds to register what happened and then he smiled. He jumped up into the air and then started jumping and walking back into the house.

"Best birthday ever!" Nik said

Elijah looked over at his brother who was smiling.

"What's gotten into him?" Elijah asked

"Caroline just kissed him"

Elijah stopped what he was doing and looked at his brother and then back at Katherine.

"Don't worry, she didn't use tongue" Katherine smiled

* * *

I hope you're all amused. and yes sadly the time to age them has come. no more chibi klaus and caroline. I'm off to bali tomorrow, so no updates for a while, but this is all she wrote for now! hope you're amused!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to all that read this, review it, fave it and alert it. This chapt is a bit longer, and yes they are just a bit older. I think before they were like 5 or 6. Anyways see you at the bottom. No beta still.

* * *

"Hold still!" Katherine yelled

"You're taking too long!" Klaus whined

"Do you want to look like a wolf or not?"

Klaus stopped fidgeting and let Katherine finish painting his face. Elijah had glued the fake fur to his hands and shoes. Katherine put the giant wolf head on Klaus's head. It was a hat that sat on his head with fur down the back. Katherine secured the hat and Klaus went to the mirror. He smiled when he saw his costume. He had a tail and the head looked pretty real. Katherine put a pair of goggles over the eyes. She said it looked more steampunk. Whatever that meant. Klaus saw that Katherine and put some blood on his lips and splattered it a bit on his chin and neck. Katherine picked out the costume, she didn't want him to look like a store bought costume. He was older now. And he had a girl to impress.

There was a knock at the door. Klaus ran to the door and opened it. Caroline stood there dressed as little red riding hood. Her blonde hair was in two braids with red ribbons. Her cloak was red and stopped above her knees. He could see the red and white dress she wore under the cloak and noticed that her hood had bunny ears on it. She held her basket in her hands and reached out for his hand.

"Cmon! We have to go! Stefan and Damon are gonna get all the candy!" Caroline said

"Ok!" Klaus ran to grab his pumpkin

Katherine held it in her hands and had redecorated it. It was grandma's head with a pink sleeping hat on it. Klaus looked at it and smiled.

"Cool! Thanks Kat" Klaus grabbed it and ran out of the house with Caroline

Elijah looked at Katherine.

"What was that?" Elijah asked

"A head" Katherine said

"I know it was a head, what was Niklaus doing with it?"

"It's part of his costume, big bad wolf can't be walking around with a cheap plastic pumpkin"

"He's 10"

"Exactly, all the other kids will make fun of him"

* * *

Caroline and Klaus were walking down the street, holding hands as they went to the houses to collect candy. They spotted Stefan and Damon throwing eggs and toilet paper around.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked

"Nik! You're here! Cmon we gotta toilet paper the teacher's houses" Damon said

"No, we have to get candy!" Caroline yelled back as she held onto Klaus's hand

"Fine, candy first then toliet paper the house" Damon said

"Candy!" Stefan yelled as he ran past them

"You can't have any!" Damon yelled as he chased after him

Klaus looked over at Caroline and smiled. She squeezed his hand and they both walked down the street. Klaus remembered his first Halloween with Caroline. He could barely talk and he didn't know who Elijah was. He was scared and alone, and she brought him out. He never thanked her for it, but he didn't know how. But he kept his promise to her, he never left her. Even in school, he never left her. They were inseparable.

"Hey! We gotta get candy!" Stefan yelled

"Cmon you two lovebirds!" Damon yelled

* * *

Damon, Stefan and Klaus sat in Liz Forbe's living room. Caroline was watching from the hallway. Giuseppe showed up first looking at his two sons with egg on their clothes and hair.

"What did they do now?" Giuseppe asked

"They were caught throwing eggs and toilet paper around Mr Saltzman's house" Liz said

"You boys can't stay out of trouble for one night?" Giuseppe asked

"Sorry dad" Stefan said

"Well I'm not! He's a jerk face! He doesn't like me for no reason!" Damon yelled

"Damon! You both will apologize to him and you will clean up his house!" Giuseppe yelled

"Yes pops" Damon said looking down

"Did you drag Nik into this?" Giuseppe asked

"I didn't do anything!" Damon yelled

"Damon..." Stefan said putting his hand on his shoulder

"NO! He always blames me for everything! I hate this!" Damon yelled as he ran out of the house

"Damon!" Stefan tried to chase after him but his father held him back

* * *

Elijah came to the house and saw Klaus sitting on the couch alone. Liz walked over to him.

"I found him with Damon and Stefan throwing eggs and toilet paper at the teacher's house" Liz said

"Really?" Elijah asked

"I didn't see it, Caroline swears up and down Nik didn't do anything, and that they were just watching"

"Well was he?"

"I don't know, he didn't say anything and hasn't said anything"

"Well he's not covered in eggs"

"He's not, though him not telling us what happened doesn't help"

"I'll talk to him and clear this up. Thank you Liz"

"Come, we're leaving Niklaus" Elijah said

Klaus got up and walked to the door looking down at the floor. Caroline ran out and grabbed onto Klaus.

"No! He didn't do it! He didn't do anything! We just went to watch! Nik didn't do anything!" Caroline yelled

"Caroline!" Liz yelled

"No! You can't take him! He didn't do anything!" Caroline yelled

"It's ok Caroline" Klaus said

"No!" Caroline yelled as she felt the tears form in her eyes

Caroline was afraid for Klaus. She knew they were in trouble. The kind of trouble they had never been in before. The kind of trouble Damon would cause. Klaus brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"Don't cry, I'll be ok" Klaus said

"Stupid Damon! This is all his fault!" Caroline said

"But I went with him"

"But you didn't do anything!"

"Caroline! Stop this right now!" Liz yelled

Caroline held onto Klaus tightly. Klaus hugged her back. He whispered into her ear.

"It'll be ok. Don't worry" Klaus said

Liz pulled Caroline away and Elijah took hold of Klaus and led him out.

"Caroline! Calm down!" Liz said

"NO! NO!" Caroline screamed as she ran to her room

* * *

_2 years later_

Caroline walked out of her house and saw the girls leaving the house across the street dressed for prom. She watched them taking pictures with their dates and then get into the limo. Klaus walked up next to her and looked at the girls.

"What are you looking at?" Klaus asked

"Those girls, they're all dressed up and look so pretty. They look like princesses going to a ball"

"Girls"

"What? I want to go to a ball"

"Are you going to turn into a pumpkin?"

"Are you going to turn into a rat?"

"They call it prom, I heard Kat talking about it. She was making fun of them, saying how puffy their dresses were but they weren't going to stay on"

"Why wouldn't they stay on?"

"I dunno, Kat doesn't make sense most of the time"

"I wanna go to prom"

"I'll take you"

"Promise?"

"Of course. Then we can throw pumpkins at people afterwards!"

"You're so silly Nik"

"Hey blondie!" Damon yelled

"What?!" Caroline yelled back

"Got any cookies?!"

"NO! Go away!"

"I know you have some!"

"Just give him one" Klaus said

"Fine!"

Klaus waved Damon over. Damon had apparently grown over a foot in the past few months and his voice changed. He seemed to keep growing taller and taller, while Stefan remained the same. Caroline offered him the plate of cookies and Damon grabbed a few.

"Hey! Save some for the rest of us!" Caroline said

"you're the best blondie!" Damon said as he ran off to the treehouse

Caroline smiled and looked over at Klaus.

"I have chocolate milk inside" Caroline said

Klaus opened the door for her and they walked inside.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus both grew a foot or more in the coming months. Klaus noticed his voice was changing and getting squeaky. He didn't know what was going on.

"Lijah, what's wrong with me?" Klaus asked

"Nothing's wrong" Elijah said

"Why's my voice like this?!"

"Oh um, I suppose it's time we had the talk"

"What talk?"

Katherine giggled to herself and left the room giving them privacy. She could only imagine Elijah's discomfort at explaining the birds and the bees to Klaus. She wondered if he would draw diagrams or have flash cards.

* * *

Caroline put on her pink bathing suit and realized it was a lot smaller than the last time she put it on. It was a lot tighter and she didn't know why. Her mom was busy working and didn't have time to take her shopping and get a new bathing suit. She sighed. She grew a foot taller but not wider she thought. She tried to get the bottom up over her hips, struggling. She didn't remember it being this hard to put on her pink bathing suit. And the top couldn't fit as she realized that her breasts were getting bigger and bigger with no end in sight. She didn't understand what was happening to her. She was just lucky that her voice wasn't changing like Klaus's. She walked out to the pool and every boy started to stare at her. Suddenly she felt self conscious. She knew her pink bathing suit was tight but she didn't realize it was that tight. She quickly jumped into the water. Damon and Stefan jumped into the pool after her, rather cannon balled in. Klaus saw Caroline in the water and jumped in. They splashed around for a bit.

"Let's play chicken!" Damon said

Stefan climbed onto Damon's shoulders. Caroline climbed onto Klaus's. Damon and Stefan stared at Caroline and didn't move.

"What?" Caroline asked

"What's going on?" Klaus asked

Damon and Stefan were still staring intently and couldn't answer. They were amazed at how her bathing suit could stretch that much. And they were staring at her breasts. Little Caroline wasn't so little anymore.

"Are you guys gonna play or not?" Klaus asked

Stefan and Damon both nodded. Klaus groaned in frustration. He set Caroline down into the water.

"No! Don't do that!" Damon said

"You guys are being weird" Klaus said as he turned away

"Nik, you're bleeding!" Stefan said

"Where?" Klaus said looking at himself

"Your neck" Damon pointed

Klaus reached and touched his neck, but he couldn't find a wound. The three boys stood there confused in the pool wondering where the blood came from. Caroline was hiding in the corner of the pool.

"Maybe I cut myself or something, I don't know, guess it stopped" Klaus said

"Guess so, cmon let's play chicken" Damon said

"For real this time" Stefan said

"Ok, I'll get Caroline" Klaus said making his way over to her

He found Caroline huddled in the corner of the pool.

"Caroline, what are you doing here? Cmon let's play chicken"

"I don't want to play"

"what's wrong?"

"Nik, I'm bleeding"

"Where? Are you hurt? I'll get someone"

"No, please don't."

"What's wrong?"

"Just help me get out of the pool"

"Ok"

"No, I need a cover up"

"Why?"

"Please Nik?"

"Fine I'll get you a towel"

Klaus got out of the pool and went to get a towel. He came back and motioned for Caroline to get out of the pool. Caroline motioned for him to come closer.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked

"I don't want anyone to see"

"See what?"

"I'm bleeding, down there"

"Where?"

"Just cover me from the waist down. Don't let anyone see ok?"

"Ok"

Caroline got out of the pool quickly and Klaus covered her with the towel. She wrapped it around herself tightly. She started to shiver and Klaus grabbed another towel and covered her with it.

"What's wrong Caroline?" Klaus asked

"Nothing, I have to go"

"But you just got here"

"I have to go"

"Talk to me, what's going on"

"It's a girl thing"

"When do you have girl things?"

"Since I'm a girl"

"I know that, but since when did you keep things from me"

"Please Nik I just want to get out of here"

"Ok"

Klaus rubbed her arms through the towel to keep her warm. She leaned into him.

"What are you two doing?" Katherine said

The two looked up at her.

"Aren't you suppose to be in the pool?" Katherine asked

"Caroline has to go" Klaus said

"Go where? You just got here" Katherine said

"She says it's a girl thing" Klaus said

Katherine looked at Klaus and then at Caroline. Katherine raised an eyebrow at them.

"Klaus go back to the pool. I'll take care of Caroline" Katherine said

"You're ok Caroline?" Klaus asked

"I'll be fine" Caroline said

"Ok," Klaus walked towards the pool and then looked back at her

Caroline smiled and watched as Klaus jumped into the pool. Damon and Stefan swam over to talk to Klaus on why Caroline left. Katherine looked at the blonde girl.

"Girl thing huh?" Katherine asked

"Yes, this is so embarrassing"

"Lemme guess you're wearing a white bathing suit under there aren't you?"

"Pink actually"

"Cmon let's get you changed"

"Thanks"

"Klausy has no idea does he?"

"No, I kinda bled on him"

"Yeah, definitely don't tell him"

* * *

Klaus was playing with Stefan and Damon more and he noticed that he didn't see Caroline as much anymore. He saw that Caroline would play with Elena. He wondered what happened. He watched Caroline and Elena talk outside her house. Klaus decided he would find out what was going on with her. He climbed down the treehouse.

"Where you going Nik?" Damon asked

"I'm going to talk to Caroline" Klaus said

"You sure you want to do that?" Stefan asked

"Why not?" Klaus asked

"Nevermind, you'll figure it out" Damon said

Damon and Stefan watched from the treehouse as Klaus walked over to Caroline's house. He walked up to the two girls who were talking infront of her house.

"Caroline" Klaus said

Caroline and Elena looked up at him. He'd grown even taller, he was taller than both of them, and his voice finally stopped cracking. He was glad for that, he felt embarrassed every time he spoke.

"Hi Nik" Caroline answered

"Can I talk to you?" Klaus asked

"I'm kinda busy" Caroline said

"When are you too busy for me? I thought we were friends"

"We are, it's just that me and Elena are busy"

"You're always busy, you never talk to me anymore, you never want to play with us"

"We're not little kids, we don't play anymore"

"Then what are we?"

"I'm a girl and you're a boy. You hang out with boys, I hang out with girls"

"Since when?"

"Since now"

"But why?"

"Because it's just the way it is!" Caroline stormed back towards her house

Elena gave Klaus a look and chased after Caroline. She grabbed onto Caroline's arm before she went into the house.

"Wait Caroline, you're being really mean to him" Elena said quietly

"Since when did you care?"

"He's been your friend since you were little kids"

"Well we're not kids anymore"

"He misses you, he doesn't know why, maybe if you tell him"

"No Elena!"

"Fine, I'm going to see Stefan and Damon in their treehouse, and you can talk to him or not if you want to"

"You just want to see Stefan!"

"Shut up!"

Elena ran off towards the treehouse. Klaus stood there confused looking at Caroline. She looked at him standing there and sighed. She waved for him to come in. Klaus walked into her house and followed her to her room. He noticed that her room wasn't as pink as it was before. A lot of her toys were gone. He noticed the tea set and table were gone. He looked and saw there were christmas lights strewn across her headboard and on the 4 posts of her bed. He also noticed that her cartoon bedsheets were gone and replaced with deep magenta sheets instead. He saw there were pictures around her room, some from when they were younger. He smiled as he picked up the picture of them a few years ago at halloween. He sat down on her bed and she quickly scooted away from him.

"What's wrong? Are you mad at me?" Klaus asked

"No"

"Then what is it?"

"We're not little kids anymore"

"I know"

"Then why are you asking so many questions?"

"Cause I miss my friend. I don't know why you stopped talking to me"

"You're busy talking to Damon and Stefan"

"Because you're not around. You know you can always come to the treehouse"

"I don't want to, boys do that, I'm a girl"

"So?"

"So we can't do all the things we used to do!"

"Just come to the treehouse, we all miss you"

"yeah right"

"Caroline, please"

"I don't want to"

"Why?"

"Because...because..." Caroline started to cry as she hugged her chest

Klaus hated seeing her cry. He reached out to her slowly. He pulled her closer to him and held her as she cried.

"They keep staring at me" Caroline said

"Who?"

"Everyone"

"No one's staring at you, you're so paranoid"

"They are!"

"Why are they staring at you?"

"Because they keep growing, and they just won't stop. God, they're like big!"

"What?"

Caroline wiped her tears and then opened her cardigan to show him how big her breasts were getting. They were too big for the bra she had on. Klaus at that moment realized that Caroline was definitely a girl, and began seeing her in a different light. He couldn't help but stare. He was a guy after all.

"When did you get those?" Klaus asked

"The same time I started getting taller"

"How come I didn't get those?" Klaus said patting his own chest

"Cause you're a boy!" Caroline laughed

"But maybe mine will grow too" Klaus said

"You're so silly!"

"Is that why you don't want to see me?"

"They just keep getting bigger and nothing fits. And all the boys are staring at me"

"Who's staring? I'll make them stop!"

"You can't make everyone at school stop"

"Watch me! I'll protect you, I'll always protect you"

"I know you will Nik"

"But seriously, are you sure I won't grow them too?"

"No silly! Only girls get them!"

"Lemme check!" Nik pulled his shirt off

Caroline looked at his chest and saw the faint scars and burn marks had faded. She had only seen it as a child but remembered it.

"guess you're right. Must be a girl thing"

"Nik!" Caroline laughed

Klaus laughed along with her. He had missed days like these where they talked and laughed. Everything was so much simpler and easier when they were younger. Caroline moved and grabbed and pillow and hit him with it. He quickly grabbed a pillow and hit her back. They began hitting each other and laughing. Just like old times. But Klaus couldn't help but watch her breasts bounce when she moved. He couldn't help it. He felt the pillow hit him in the head and he snapped out of it. Caroline was his friend, and he shouldn't be looking at her like this. She fell forward onto him and they fell back onto the bed. She was laying on top of him, her bare skin touching his. Both of them were breathing heavily and Caroline looked down at his lips. Klaus pushed her hair out of her face. Caroline had kissed him many times as a child, but this time was different. He felt an electric spark shoot through his body when her chest pressed against his. And then he realized something else was pressing against him, and mostly likely her. He pushed her off quickly and sat up. He was embarrassed to say the least. Elijah had told him that it would come up and say hello for no reason at times. It would happen, and there wasn't much he could do about it. Just hope that no one noticed, and put a book in front of it. There were no books at the moment.

Caroline could sense something was wrong with Klaus. She reached out to him. She had felt it against her leg as well. Her fingers touched his back, tracing along the many scars he had there that were fading. She saw the iron mark on him and her fingers stopped.

"It doesn't hurt anymore" Klaus said

"You don't have to be embarrassed"

"I don't know what's happening to me. My voice finally changed, I'm growing hair in weird parts of my body and I, I can't control it"

"It's ok Nik, we're both going through changes"

"I wish it would just stop, I wish we were still kids again"

"Me too"

Caroline wrapped her arms around him from behind. She rested her head on his shoulder. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Don't we make quite the pair?" Klaus said

"A pair of jokers!" Caroline said

They both laughed. Klaus wrapped his hand around her wrist which was holding onto him.

" Promised you I wouldn't leave you. And I won't"

"I know Nik, I know"

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Liz yelled

Caroline and Klaus let go and both stood up. Liz looked at Caroline's open cardigan and Klaus's shirt on the floor and thought the worst.

"Button up your sweater! Put your shirt back on NOW! You are never allowed to be in her room alone! Do you understand me!?" Liz yelled

"Yes" Klaus said pulling his shirt over his head

Caroline quickly buttoned up her cardigan.

"Go home now, I'll be over to talk to your brother" Liz barked

Klaus looked at Caroline and quickly rushed out. Liz turned back to Caroline.

"What the hell did I just walk in on?! What would have happened if I didn't come back?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened!"

"Why the hell was your sweater open? Did he try to touch you?"

"What? NO! This is Nik"

"Yes, Nik is a boy, I'm well aware of that! Did he touch you? Did he do anything to you?"

"You know, all he did was talk to me, and listen to me! And he was trying to make me feel better"

"I'm sure he was"

"He listened to me! We were just talking, he didn't know why I wasn't talking to him. And he didn't know why everyone was staring at me. So I showed him. And then he said maybe his would grow too, that's why he took his shirt off"

Liz didn't know what to believe, just that she had to go next door and talk to Elijah about this.

* * *

"Thank you Liz" Elijah said as he closed the door

Katherine stood there watching not sure what to say. She had heard everything Liz and Elijah had said. Elijah turned around and saw Katherine standing there.

"Now what am I suppose to do?" Elijah asked

"Talk to him"

"That talk was already awkward and weird enough as it is. Now I have to do this talk too?"

"Well that talk is supposed to be included with the first talk! Don't you know anything?"

"No I don't! I'm his brother! Not a father! There's no guidebook for this! I have no idea what I'm doing here!"

"That makes two of us. Look you just have to talk to him about this. He's not a little kid anymore. And by the looks of it, Caroline isn't a little kid anymore either. Besides it just sounds like they were curious and nothing happened."

"But they cannot be alone together anymore"

"Well not in a public setting that is. They're young, they're going through puberty, god so they're curious, is it a crime?"

"It is if he does something to her"

"He's a boy, so you get to talk to him, if it was your sister then I'd have to talk to her, but guess what? Klausy's a boy, so man up and talk to him"

Elijah sighed and walked down the hallway towards his brother's room. He knocked on the door. Klaus was looking at his shoebox of things he had collected when he heard the knock. He put the cover on the shoe box and slid it under the bed.

"Come in" Klaus said

Elijah walked in and saw Klaus sitting on his bed. Elijah sat on the bed next to him.

"So Caroline's mom came by" Elijah started

"Yeah I heard"

"She was rather upset to find you and Caroline alone in her room together"

Klaus didn't say anything.

"Did something happen?" Elijah asked

"She was crying, and I was trying to make her feel better. She said everyone was staring at her"

"Staring at her?"

"She said all the boys at school were staring at her. I told her I'd make them stop"

"I'm sure you did"

"And then she showed me"

"Showed you what?"

"She said they were getting bigger, and I didn't know what she meant so she showed me. She opened her sweater and showed me"

All the color from Elijah's face left. He didn't know what to say.

"Lijah?" Klaus asked as he saw Elijah get paler and paler

"When you say showed you, what exactly did you see?"

"She showed me her chest. She was wearing her bathing suit I think, but it looked really small on her. I asked her if I was going to grow them too and she laughed. So I took off my shirt to see if I was growing them or not"

Elijah let out a sigh of relieve and then a small chuckle. He placed his hand on Klaus's shoulder.

"Didn't we cover this in our last talk? Your chest won't grow, you're not a girl"

"I know, but it made her laugh"

"So nothing else happened?"

"We had a pillow fight"

"That's all?"

"She fell on me, and it, it like, it poked her, and I was so embarrassed that I pushed her away. She said it was ok and she hugged me"

"And that's all that happened?"

"Yeah, then her mom came in screaming at us"

"Ok, nothing 's good, nothing happened"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Katherine was leaning in the doorway and smirked.

"Alright, you've been floundering around enough, I'll take over" Katherine said walking in and sitting in a chair across from Klaus

"Sex, that's what they're afraid of. They're afraid that you and Caroline will have sex" Katherine said

Elijah was horrified that Katherine said it. Klaus was confused.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked

"You see, your bodies are changing and you're growing up. All the adults here are afraid that you two will have sex, though you probably don't know the mechanics of it. But see if your boy parts line up with Caroline's girl parts, well then if you have sex you could get her pregnant"

"You mean she can have a baby?"

"Yes, so your boy parts can't meet her girl parts"

"Katherine!" Elijah yelled

"What? You weren't going to explain it to him, so I am"

* * *

Ok, so I aged them, rushed them to puberty, cause who doesn't like awkward klaus/caroline? XD Thanks for the reviews. I haven't watched any of the new eps yet. I come back from Bali and there's a shitstorm going on over at tumblr over the eps. I watched the prom ep only, and nothing else yet, though I'm wondering if I should or not. Anyways I'm working on the next chapter now, now more chibi klaroline now. damon is older than stefan by a year. yes i know girls hit puberty before boys, but cmon let's make them all awkward. review if you want. reach me on tumblr!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thank you for reading. And to answer your question, they're all the same age, except for Damon who's a year older. In the last chapter they're 12. I know boys go through puberty after girls, but whatever, they're all gonna be awkward together. See you at the bottom.

* * *

Caroline sat in the treehouse looking out into the street. Damon and Stefan were talking to Elena. Stefan grew a foot or more and his voice changed. His hair was growing longer and he was playing with it more. Caroline heard someone climbing up to the treehouse. She turned and saw Klaus who was smiling at her.

"Hey" Klaus said

"Hey" Caroline said

Klaus moved to sit next to her.

"I got great news" Klaus said

"What?"

"Kat submitted some of my pictures to this art school in New York. They sent a letter today saying they wanted me to go there in the fall"

"You're leaving?!"

"I got into this great art school. I looked at the pictures of the school and it's great. They have so many art classes!"

"But, but you promised me"

Klaus's excitement was gone. He thought Caroline would be happy for him. He could see the tears form in her eyes.

"I thought you'd be happy for me" Klaus said

"You said you wouldn't leave!"

And just like that all his dreams of going to New York were gone. All his excitement of going to a fancy art school were gone. All he could see was the girl he knew as a child, crying in front of him. A girl he was hopelessly in love with, except he just didn't know it yet.

"I won't, I won't leave you" Klaus said

Caroline flew into his arms and cried on his shoulder. Klaus held her close and stroked her hair.

"I won't leave" Klaus said

* * *

Katherine was making dinner when Klaus walked in. He wasn't as excited and happy when he left earlier. She could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong squirt?" Katherine asked

"I don't want to go to New York"

"Why not? You were so excited when you found out. What happened?"

"Nothing, I don't want to go"

Katherine placed the dish into the oven and walked closer to Klaus.

"What did Caroline say?"

Klaus looked up and wondered how she always knew.

"She changed your mind didn't she?"

"I promised her"

Katherine sighed.

"Look kid-"

"I'm not a kid"

"Whatever, you're not 18 so you're still a kid. Don't go changing your entire life for a girl. You have to live your life"

"I can't leave her"

"And what happens when she leaves you?"

Klaus looked at her. The realization, the fear appeared in his eyes.

"She won't"

"You're 12, life in this small town doesn't leave you much options. She will forgive you, eventually"

Elijah walked into the kitchen, completely flustered and disheveled. Katherine looked at him and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked

"We need to talk" Elijah said

* * *

Katherine and Elijah were in his room talking with the door closed.

"Are you serious?" Katherine asked

"Yes, I found out today. My mother's lawyer called me from England of all places"

"What the hell is she doing there?"

"Hiding from my father"

"She did a crappy job"

Elijah glared at her, and Katherine gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry" Katherine grumbled

"She fled after I took Niklaus. Mikael chased after her and lost her. That's why he came here to find Niklaus"

"What's wrong with your father?"

"He's a very cruel man. My mother hid in England for a number of years, hiding from him. But he didn't know who else she was hiding from him"

"What do you mean?"

"She gave birth to twins. They're 5 now."

"You have a brother and sister?"

"Yes, they're in England right now. I have to go"

"Of course, I'll watch Klaus while you're gone"

"No, you don't understand. I'm taking Klaus with me. I cannot risk bringing my baby brother and sister back here. Mikael will be aware of their existence, and the less he knows the better"

"Oh," Katherine said turning away, "Of course"

Realization sunk in, that Elijah was leaving, rather leaving her. He was taking Klaus with him to England to be with the rest of his family. A family that didn't include her. Holding back tears, because she wasn't one of those women that cried. No she was strong and independent.

"I'll pack his stuff" Katherine said leaving the room

"Wait!" Elijah chased after her

"What?!" Katherine yelled

* * *

Klaus heard them yelling and climbed out his window and headed towards the treehouse. He didn't like hearing people argue. It reminded him of when he was a child and was helpless. The way Mikael would yell at him, no matter what happened it was always his fault. He climbed up to the treehouse. He sat there looking out at the street.

"Hey" Caroline said

Klaus turned around and saw Caroline.

"Hey" Klaus said

Caroline moved closer and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked

"Kat and Elijah are arguing"

"About what?"

"I don't know, I didn't want to hear"

"Maybe they're just talking really loud"

"They're arguing"

Caroline put her arm around him and placed her head on his shoulder. Klaus reached up and touched her hand on his shoulder.

"Nik?" Caroline asked

"What?" Klaus asked

Caroline turned to face him and Klaus turned as well.

"It was really selfish of me to ask you to stay. You got a great chance to go to art school in New York of all places. I'm not holding you to your promise"

"Caroline, I want to stay, for you"

"No, don't. I want you to go, to find your dreams, to do great things, and not forget me"

"I couldn't ever forget you"

"You're gonna be a famous artist Nik, and I'll still be here waiting for you"

"I don't want to go"

"But you need to go, you're gonna do great things"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you're nice to me"

Caroline hugged Klaus and she felt his arms wrap around her. She lifted her head and and without thinking she brushed her lips against his. Klaus froze for a second when her lips touched his. She was nervous and trembling in his arms. She started to pull away, but Klaus pulled her back and kissed her. He was nervous as his lips touched hers. When he felt her kiss him back he relaxed.

"Oh, hey!" Stefan's head popped into the treehouse, "The treehouse isn't for that!" Stefan yelled

Caroline and Klaus immediately pulled apart.

"This is why girls aren't allowed in here!" Stefan said

"What do you want?" Klaus asked

"Your brother's looking for you" Stefan said

"Ok, thanks" Klaus said

Stefan climbed down the tree and went back into the house. Klaus and Caroline climbed down the treehouse. She reached out for his hand. He held her hand as they walked back to his house.

"It'll be ok" Caroline said

"I hope so"

"You don't have to go to New York yet anyways"

"I don't go till the fall"

"So we have some time"

"Yeah" Klaus said lifting their hands up and kissing hers

"And you can come back and take me to prom like you promised"

"Of course"

Klaus's front door opened and Elijah stood there. He saw the two holding hands. He knew this was going to be harder than he had thought.

"Niklaus it's late, come inside" Elijah said

"Ok, see you later Caroline" Klaus said

"See you later" Caroline said letting of of his hand

Caroline gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and ran back home. Klaus smiled and walked towards the door.

* * *

Caroline lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She smiled and then touched her lips. She had just had her first kiss, her first real kiss with Nik. She sat up and looked at the picture of the two of them at Halloween. She smiled and realized they needed a new picture, an updated picture of them together. She reached into her jewelry box and dug out the snowflake Klaus had given to her as a child. It still hung on the necklace, it was a bit worn and scratched but it was still there. She held it close to her chest and smiled.

* * *

Klaus sat on the couch confused as he looked both at Katherine and Elijah.

"You're saying we have a brother and sister?" Klaus said

"Yes, they're twins actually" Elijah said

"Do they look alike?"

"No, the boy Kol has dark brown hair and eyes, the girl Rebekah is a blonde and has blue eyes"

"Where are they?"

"They're in England, our mother went there to hide from father"

Klaus flinched at the mention of him.

"Are they ok?"

"Yes, for now, Niklaus, the reason I found out is because, because our mother has died"

"What?"

"She died. That's why her lawyer called me. She didn't want father to find them, ever"

"We have to go get them!"

"We will, of course we will. We will not abandon them"

"They need us! They need to know they're not alone! Father can't have them!"

"No, he doesn't know about them. And we can't ever let him know"

"What are we waiting for?"

"Niklaus I have to explain something to you. We will go get them. We will protect them. But we cannot bring them back here"

"Why not?"

"Mother hid in England so father would not find her. If we were to bring them here, he would know about them."

"No Elijah, no..."

"I'm sorry Niklaus, we have to leave this town and never come back"

"No!"

"To protect them, we have to. Mikael found us here because he couldn't find mother"

"But you said he'd never come back! You said he wouldn't!"

"I did, but if he knows about Kol and Rebekah he won't stop until he has them. They're around your age when I found you"

Between the parts of his heart, he could feel one part breaking, and he could feel another one swell with hope. Between choosing between Caroline and his family he knew what the choice would be. Caroline had accepted, encouraged him to go to art school in New York, in the hopes that he would return to her. Now the realization that he was leaving, never to return was eating him up inside. Unable to contain himself any longer he ran to his room, wiping away the tears. He took out the shoe box of things he had collected, things that made him happy and he looked at them. Inside Caroline's pink ribbon was faded as it sat there among various other things.

"You know most boys your age hide dirty magazines under the bed" Katherine said from the doorway

Klaus put the lid on the shoebox and hid it from her view.

"Relax kid, I'm not here for that" Katherine said walking into the room

Klaus wiped his face with his sleeve.

"You were dealt a crappy hand Klaus. As a kid with your parents, and now this. But you did luck out with your brother. And now you have another brother and sister, who need you, the same way you needed him"

"I know, I just, I don't want to leave"

"You don't want to leave her"

"She wanted me to go, she wanted me to go to that art school. I didn't have to go till the fall and she was ok with that"

"I don't know what to say to you about Caroline, except that you play the hand you're dealt. You do what you can and if it works out it does. I'm not going to give you some sappy hallmark saying that hope conquers all or that if you love something set it free and it should come back like a boomerang. It is what it is. It sucks sometimes kid, but you have to accept it and move on. Whatever time you have left with her, don't waste it"

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as Elijah can get the tickets"

"How soon is that?"

"I won't tell him you climbed out your window"

Klaus climbed onto his bed and opened his window and started climbing out. Katherine smiled at him and walked out of his room closing his door. Klaus ran towards Caroline's window. He jumped and hit the window a few times trying to get her to wake up. Caroline heard the noise and walked over to her window. She saw Klaus standing there waving his arms at her. She opened her window.

"What are you doing?" Caroline whispered

"Let me in!"

Klaus jumped up and Caroline pulled him into her room.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"I have to talk to you"

"It couldn't wait till morning? My mom will freak out if she finds you here"

"I don't care"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to New York, not anymore"

"What happened?"

"I have a baby brother and sister. They're twins"

"That's great, aren't you happy?"

"Yeah, I am, but they're in England and we have to go get them"

"Ok, so you'll be gone for a while"

Klaus placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Not for a while Caroline, forever"

"What? No, you're coming back"

"We can't, my father doesn't know about them, my mom was hiding from him. My mom's dead. If we bring them here he'll know. He found me here, he'll find them. Lijah says we're not coming back"

"No, you have to come back, you have to"

"I'm sorry Caroline"

"You promised me, you said you would take me to prom"

"I'm sorry"

"No, you promised me! You promised me" Caroline started to cry

Klaus pulled her closer and felt her crying on his shoulder. He didn't want to hurt her but he had to tell her the truth.

"I know, but I have to go. I can't let my father find them"

"When do you leave?"

"Soon, I don't know"

Caroline lifted her head up and wiped her tears away. She launched herself at Klaus and kissed him. He fell back onto the floor.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus were asleep in her bed. His arm was around her waist as she curled into his chest. Their clothes were still on from the night before. Klaus started to stir as he realized he wasn't sleeping in his bed. The pillow was too soft and it smelled of Caroline. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down and saw Caroline. His hand moved to touch her hair and she moved closer to him. His fingers glided along her face, studying her face.

"Caroline! Get up you're going to be late again!" Liz yelled from the hallway

Caroline's eyes flew open and she saw Klaus laying next to her.

"My mom! Hide!" Caroline pushed Klaus off the bed

Klaus fell onto the floor with the thud and Caroline jumped up out of bed. Her mother opened the door to her room and Caroline stood there in her pajamas.

"Get dressed already, I have to drop you off before I go to work" Liz said

"I'll catch a ride with Nik, I kinda want to talk to him, Kat will be there"

"Alright, as long as you two aren't alone. And he's never allowed in your room again"

"Ok Mom"

"Don't be late" Liz said closing the door and leaving

Caroline turned around and saw Klaus pop his head up from behind her bed.

"Did you have to do that?" Klaus asked

"Did you want my mom to find you?"

Klaus stood up and sat on the bed. Caroline reached into her drawers to get changed. She didn't think about Klaus being in the room, and started to take her pajamas off. Klaus's eyes went wide and he felt his face flush red. His eyes looked at her legs, then her breasts and he pressed his hands into his lap to stop it from coming up. Caroline looked over and saw Klaus looking down. She walked over to him.

"Hey" she held his face in her hands

Klaus looked up and her breasts were right in front of his face. He jumped off the bed and ran to the other side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked

"Nothing, nothing's wrong" Klaus said not looking at her

Caroline wondered why he was acting strange. She walked up to him and he scrambled onto her bed to the other side. She followed him and grabbed onto his arm.

"Hey, it's me" Caroline said

"I know it's you"

"Then why won't you look at me?" Caroline said as she turned him around

"I don't, I don't want to be like the people who stare at you"

"You're not, you're Nik, my Nik"

"Caroline..." Klaus said as his eyes went down to her chest

Caroline looked down at her chest to see what he was looking at.

"You guys act like you've never seen them before" Caroline said

"I haven't"

"Kat has them"

"Kat's Kat. Yours looks so much nicer, and look soft, and..."

"Do you want to touch them?"

Caroline took his hand and placed it on her breast. Klaus wasn't able to say anything, his mouth opened but nothing came out. His hand didn't move it just stayed there.

"They're just so big, and they won't stop growing either" Caroline said

Klaus couldn't believe what was happening. His hand was touching her chest. She was so soft. She looked up at him the same way she did.

"They're beautiful, you're beautiful."

"Really?"

"If you only knew, the power you have over everyone"

"Really? With these? You guys are so easily amused"

Caroline lifted his other hand and placed it on her other breast. She pressed her body against his and felt something poking her leg. Klaus immediately backed away from her. He turned away from her, his back facing her.

"Nik?"

Klaus closed his eyes, trying to calm down and hope that it would go down and stop embarrassing him.

"Hey, it's ok"

"No it's not, can you just put your clothes on?"

"Ok"

Caroline moved around behind him and got dressed.

"You can turn around now"

Klaus turned around and saw that Caroline was dressed and wore the snowflake necklace he had given to her as a child. He smiled and she jumped on him, kissing him. He fell back, bumping into her dresser.

"Stop Caroline" Klaus said

"Why Nik? Cause you're poking me?"

Klaus's face turned red as he pushed her away.

"I can't control it, especially around you"

"It's ok Nik," Caroline wrapped her arms around him from behind, "You're still Nik"

* * *

Caroline sat in the treehouse waiting for Nik. She looked out and saw Elena talking to Damon and Stefan, twirling her hair in her fingers. Strange how they picked on her and called her a cry baby and now they were following her around. Gone were the green sour patch kids that she used to give Stefan. Now she just smiled at them and they both came running.

Caroline sat there, leaning on the window of the treehouse when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and it was Klaus smiling at her. She smiled back. He sat down next to her and she hugged him.

"I got you something" Caroline said

"Really?"

Caroline reached behind her. She took out a picture of the two of them, a recent one. She handed it to him.

"So you won't forget me" Caroline said

"I could never forget you"

Caroline smiled and kissed him on his cheek.

"I made you something" Klaus said as he took out the folded paper from his pocket

Caroline watched him as he handed it to her. She opened it and smiled. He had drawn a picture of her. His artistic skills were showing.

"You drew me?"

"Of course, you're beautiful"

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Caroline said hugging him

"Me too" Klaus said hugging her back

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Damon yelled as he climbed into the treehouse

Caroline wiped her tears as she pulled away from Klaus.

"Go away Damon" Caroline said

"Why are you crying? What did you do?" Damon asked

"Nik's leaving" Caroline said

"Where are you going?" Damon asked

"England" Klaus answered

"Why are you going there?" Damon asked

"My mom died" Klaus said

"Oh, that sucks" Damon said

"Yeah, and I have a little brother and sister there. We have to go get them before my father finds them" Klaus said

"Yeah your dad was a jerk. When do you leave? Are you coming back?"

"No, we're going there forever"

"Forever? What about Blondie, you can't leave her"

"Shut up Damon!" Caroline yelled

"You can't leave, who's gonna be our look out? Who's gonna help us toliet paper the teacher's house? This sucks"

"I know" Klaus said

Damon moved to the window and saw Stefan and Elena still talking.

"Hey you two! Get up here! It's important!" Damon yelled

* * *

The kids sat in the treehouse looking at each other. The treehouse felt smaller now that they were older. Klaus held Caroline's hand as they looked down.

"Will you write to us?" Elena asked

"Yes, of course" Klaus said

"How old are they?" Elena asked

"They're 5, they're twins" Klaus said

Stefan looked over at Caroline who seemed so lost. He knew that Caroline loved Nik since the first time they met. He knew that part of her was breaking on the inside having to say goodbye to Nik. He placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a reassuring smile as she looked up.

"You'll be ok, don't worry Nik, we'll take care of Caroline" Stefan said

"We all will" Elena said

"I don't want to go" Klaus said

"Is Kat going with you?" Elena asked

"I don't know" Klaus said

"I have to go" Elena said getting up and leaving the treehouse

Caroline wiped her face again, she was crying again. She leaned into Klaus.

"You never cry blondie, so don't start now" Damon said

"Shut up Damon!" Caroline yelled

"It's one of the reasons why we like you, cause you weren't a crybaby" Damon said

"Yeah well you like Elena, and she's a crybaby!" Caroline yelled

Stefan laughed and looked at Damon.

"She has a point" Stefan said

"This coming from the guy who ran away from her when she tried to give you candy" Damon said

"Hey! Not the time!" Klaus yelled

Damon and Stefan both looked down and then back at each other.

"We should do something fun, before Nik leaves" Damon said

"We should!" Stefan said

* * *

The week came to an end. They spent all their time together. Stefan managed to break his arm while trying to bike off a ramp they found at the construction site for the new Wickery Bridge. Damon was blamed for it even though it was Stefan who rode the bike off it. Elena ended up spending more time with Katherine.

Caroline and Klaus were in their own world as the week came to an end. He didn't want to leave her, she was the girl that he was in love with since he was a child. She was his light, his sunshine, his everything. And now he was leaving her.

Caroline and the others stood in front of Klaus's house as Elijah packed up the car. He watched as the children he knew years ago grew up and were waiting for Klaus. Katherine came out handing Elijah the last bag. She looked over and saw the kids standing there.

"Firing squad?" Katherine asked

"No, they're saying goodbye" Elijah said

Klaus came out holding the shoebox when he saw them all standing there. He walked towards them and stopped.

"You didn't sign my cast Nik" Stefan said

Klaus took the marker from Stefan and wrote his name on the cast and handed it back to him.

"We're all gonna miss you. Take care of yourself" Stefan said

"I will, thanks" Klaus said

"Don't come back talking funny" Damon said

"I'll try" Klaus said

"Don't be a stranger, a postcard would be nice"

"Got it"

"And don't go hitting people in the head with plastic pumpkins"

"Stay out of trouble"

"Take care of Kat for me" Elena said

"She takes care of me"

"I know, but you're taking my sister with you"

"I know, I'll take care of her"

"Thanks"

"I'll miss you" Caroline said

"I'll miss you too" Klaus said

Caroline wiped the tears from her face. She had been crying since she woke up. Klaus hated seeing her cry, he hugged her and whispered into her ear.

"Don't cry, I don't want to remember you like this" Klaus said

"I can't help it"

"I know, but you look like a red tomato about to be smashed into the wall"

"Nik!" Caroline hit him in the shoulder

"I'm sorry"

"Don't forget me" Caroline said

"I can't ever forget you. You made me a better person Caroline. And you'll do great things without me here."

"Don't say that"

"It's true, you're a good person Caroline, you see the good in everything, you're so full of light. I know we'll meet again someday"

Caroline kissed him, and everyone around was staring wide eyed. Katherine hit Elijah in the elbow to distract him.

"Stop staring" Katherine said

"She's kissing my brother" Elijah said

"But she's not using tongue" Katherine said

"Niklaus, it's time" Elijah said

Caroline pulled away slightly to look at him. She ended up hugging him.

"I wish this was just a really bad dream, and when I wake you'll still be here" Caroline said

"Me too" Klaus said

Elena tried not to cry but she was a crybaby deep down. She joined in on the hug and Stefan tried to as well awkwardly with his one arm.

"I do not do group hugs" Damon said

Stefan and Elena looked at him, and he sighed.

"Fine" Damon joined in on the hug

They all stood there for a moment, hugging, knowing the moment they let go, Nik would be gone. And slowly, they let go, knowing that they couldn't stay there forever, until it was just Nik and Caroline. Klaus inhaled the scent of her hair to remember her. She smelled like peaches. And he would forever remember her this way.

Klaus let go of her and felt her arms fall to her sides. He reached out for her hand and they walked to the car. Klaus was still holding the shoe box and Caroline looked at it.

"What is that?" Caroline asked

"Something important to me. One day I'll show you"

"One day. Bye Nik"

"Bye Caroline"

"Bye Nik!" Stefan yelled

"Bye Stefan! Bye Damon! Bye Elena! Bye everyone!" Klaus yelled

Klaus turned to get into the car and stopped. He turned around and kissed Caroline on her cheek. He got into the car and closed the door. Elijah got in and started the car. Caroline stood there frozen, unable to move. Klaus climbed up on the seat in the back and waved to her. He watched her, along with the others that had joined her. They waved to him and Caroline stood there, trying not to cry. Klaus watched as they got smaller and smaller, and finally Elijah made the turn and she was gone. Klaus sat back down in his seat and opened the shoebox. He looked inside at all the things that made him smile. He held the faded pink ribbon in his hands.

Caroline stood there and watched the car disappear. Nik was gone. She cried. Elena placed her arm around her.

"Hey, we're here" Elena said

"I know, but he's not" Caroline cried

Damon moved and let Caroline cry on him.

"This sucks" Caroline said

"Yeah it does" Damon said

* * *

Don't get angry and send me hate mail! Leave me a review. I'm more angry that there's no Klausy tonight on the show, wtf? He needs to leave Nola and come and get his woman already! anyways, how else do you think Klaus gets his accent? I mean cmon mystic falls accent is lame. british accent mystic falls accent. you know it. reach me on tumblr if you have burning questions. i see 1 or 2 more chapters left to this story.

When I started this fic, a bunch of you wanted me to age them quickly, now that I have aged them you all want them to be younger again. XD well now they're 12 and awkward with zits and they're all elbows and knees and lanky. but don't worry, they'll meet up again...


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks to all that keep reading and thanks for your awesome reviews. this chapt is a bit longer than the last one but we had to get through puberty and move on. This is all I have written, I wanted to post it before this week's ep, you know so we have some hope of klaroline! All questions will be answered at the bottom! Even anons! see you at the bottom!

* * *

Klaus looked out the window of the airplane. He fidgeted in the seat. He had never been on an airplane before. Elijah sat next to him, turning the pages of a book.

"Stop fidgeting" Elijah said

"I can't help it"

"Relax, it won't take long"

Klaus looked out the window and thought of Caroline. He wondered what she was doing, what she was thinking. He opened his sketch book and inside was Caroline's pink ribbon. He was using it as a bookmark. He started sketching.

* * *

Kol and Rebekah were sitting in a room filled with toys. They were sitting at a table, drawing. Outside Klaus and Elijah were standing there waiting to go in.

"Maybe you should go in first" Elijah said

"Why me?" Klaus asked

"You're younger, they won't feel as threatened by you. They've been surrounded by adults all week telling them what to do, your presence will make them feel at ease"

"Alright"

Klaus knocked before walking in. He stuck his head in first to see them. Kol and Rebekah both looked up at the door. Kol immediately got up and held his sister's hand. She stood behind him as Klaus walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Nik" Klaus said as he saw the drawings on the table, "You like to draw, me too"

"You talk funny" Rebekah said

"I talk funny? You talk funny" Klaus said sitting down at the table

Kol eyed him suspiciously. He held Rebekah back not sure what to do next. Klaus saw how protective he was of her. Klaus began to draw on the paper.

"What are you drawing?" Rebekah asked

"Just my friend, she has blonde hair like you, and she loves pink. I've never seen a girl have so much pink before" Klaus said

"Really? What's her name?" Rebekah asked

"Caroline. And she's the most beautiful girl in the world"

"Where is she?"

"In a little town far away from here"

"Why aren't you with her?"

"Because I came to find you two"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your brother"

"You are not!" Kol yelled

"I am, we have the same mother" Klaus said

"Where is mommy?" Rebekah asked

"She's, she's not here, but I am, and your other brother is here too"

"You're not our brother!" Kol yelled

"He might be" Rebekah said

"You can't trust them! They're all liars!" Kol yelled

"I am your brother" Klaus said

"Then where have you been this whole time!?" Kol asked

"Our father was very mean to me. Our older brother Elijah took me away from him" Klaus said

"Mommy said our dad was mean and to never trust him. He was a bad man" Rebekah said

"He is a very bad man" Klaus said

"Our mommy said he had done mean things to her. That he had done mean things to our older brother" Rebekah said

"Quite Becca!" Kol said

"Our father was very mean to me," Klaus said standing up, he turned around and lifted his shirt up showing them the iron mark, "Very mean"

Rebekah gasped, and Kol merely blinked.

"I am your brother, and I came here to find you, to protect you from him, so he'll never hurt you the way he hurt me" Klaus said

"How old are you?" Rebekah asked

"12" Klaus answered

"You're old" Rebekah said

Klaus laughed a bit at her response.

"I'm not that old. You should see Lijah, he's old. I was your age when Lijah found me. He took me away, took care of me, made sure I was ok, protected me. You'll like him" Klaus said

"But I wanna see mommy!" Rebekah yelled

"We wanna go home!" Kol yelled

"Ok, we will. You just have to trust me, just a little ok? I promise I won't do anything to hurt you" Klaus said extending his hand out

Rebekah was more trusting. She reached out and held onto his hand. Kol pulled her back a bit.

"It's alright. It's good you want to protect her. I wish I had someone when I was your age. But I was alone and scared." Klaus said

Kol released his hold and walked up to Klaus, still holding Rebekah's hand.

"Do you want to see Lijah?" Klaus asked

Rebekah nodded. The door opened slowly and Elijah walked in.

"You're old" Kol said

"You're a grown up" Rebekah said

"I told you he was old" Klaus said

* * *

Elijah drove them back to their mother's cottage, where she had been hiding from Mikael the past few years. The children lived in a quaint little town in the country. There wasn't really anything around and the nearest town was an hour away. The children seemed at ease with Klaus. But he could tell they were hesitant around him. He was an adult in their eyes.

They got out of the car and looked at the little cottage. They walked inside and Kol and Rebekah walked in dragging Klaus with them to show them their room. They seemed proud. Klaus looked around the small cottage. He had no memory of what his mother looked like. Rebekah was showing him her toys and her room. Kol was sitting on his bed looking for something.

Elijah was in the living room and looked at the pictures on the mantle. There were pictures of her with Kol and Rebekah. And then he saw it. A picture of him when he was younger. He was surprised his mother even had a picture of him. He saw another picture of himself when he was older, when he was a teenager. And then he saw a picture of Klaus, so young and fraile.

Klaus walked down the hallway to his mother's room. He realized it was her room when he walked in. He looked around, trying to remember her. He sat down on the bed and touched the pillow. He wanted to remember her, but he couldn't see her face.

"What are you doing in here?" Kol asked

"Trying to remember our mother" Klaus said

"Huh?"

"It's been so long, I can't remember her face anymore"

Kol handed Klaus a picture. Klaus looked at it. It was a picture of a teenage Elijah holding a baby. He was guessing the baby was him.

"Mom said this was our older brothers. You're a baby in this" Kol said

"I was" Klaus said

* * *

Caroline sat in the treehouse looking across the street. Katherine had finally left and said her goodbyes to Elena. The house that Nik lived in was finally empty. There was a finality of it, knowing that no one lived inside it, that no one was left made the reality of it much more harsher. She didn't know what to do anymore. Nik was gone. The first boy she kissed, the first boy she ever loved, had taken part of her heart and ran off with it.

Caroline watched as a car pulled up infront of the house. A woman got out of the car, along with a girl and a boy.

"Here's to new beginnings" the woman said

"Another lame town?" the girl said

"Quite Vicky! Now help me with the stuff. Matt carry your stuff in" the woman said

"I hate it here" Vicky said carrying her bag towards the house

Matt carried his own bag towards the house. He looked at it and then around.

"What you doing Blondie?" Damon asked

Caroline turned around and saw Damon in the treehouse.

"I guess someone's moving into Nik's house" Caroline said

"Really? Who?!" Damon pushed her aside to see out the window

* * *

Klaus was excited that Katherine was coming. They had moved out of the cottage into a larger house in London of all places. Klaus was excited to be in living in the city. He heard Kol and Rebekah running around and chased after them. He didn't remember getting into so much trouble or having so much energy when he was younger.

The door opened and Katherine walked in with Elijah.

"Kat!" Klaus yelled as he ran over to her and hugged her

"Hey Klausy" Katherine said

"I missed you"

"You mean you missed Caroline. I have a letter from her" Katherine said waving it in the air

Klaus reached up and grabbed it before running into his room to read it. He saw Rebekah and Kol in his room, drawing on his sketches. He saw that his shoebox was open and empty. He looked around. He saw that Rebekah had glued some of the items in the shoe box onto a paper she was decorating. Kol was drawing over his sketches with crayons.

"What are you doing?!" Klaus yelled

They both looked up at him confused.

"We're coloring, well Becca is making something again" Kol said

Klaus walked over to her and saw Caroline's pink ribbon glued onto the paper. He saw the Valentine Caroline had made him cut into smaller pieces and the lace glued onto the paper. He gently pulled the pink ribbon from the paper.

"Caroline..." Klaus said

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked

"This was hers, and you glued it to a paper."

"I was trying to make it pretty"

Klaus held the ribbon in his hands. He picked up what was left of the heart and tried to put it back together. He held it in his hands and walked out of the room, passing Katherine and Elijah. Katherine walked into the room and looked at the two kids.

"Who are you?" Kol asked

"I'm Katherine, and who are you squirt?" Katherine asked

"I'm Kol, are you the new nanny?"

"Do I look like a nanny?"

"You're a grown up"

"You are Klaus's brother"

"You've got curly hair" Rebekah said

"Finally a girl!"

* * *

Klaus sat in the kitchen reading Caroline's letter. She was telling him about the new boy that moved into his old house. She was writing about how she was still talking to Stefan and Damon, even though the two of them seemed busy with Elena. She told him how her mom was working more hours and was more alone. She told him how much she missed him. Klaus went to find paper to write her back.

* * *

Caroline became friends with Matt who lived next door to her. She missed Klaus, but she had to move on. She wrote him, but soon the letters stopped. Not that she noticed. She was busy running every committee in school, organizing every dance, event, and fundraiser. She was a busy girl. She eventually started dating Matt.

"Hey Care" Matt said as he walked to her locker

"Hey Matt" Caroline smiled

Matt looked down at the necklace she was wearing of a snowflake.

"Why are you wearing a snowflake in May?"

Caroline touched the snowflake. She always seemed to wear it, she didn't know why anymore. She took it off and placed it in her purse.

"No reason"

* * *

Klaus was chasing Kol around the house. Kol had stolen Klaus's phone and was running from him.

"Kol get back here!" Klaus yelled

"No way!" Kol jumped onto the sofa

Rebekah was watching them run around laughing. She was wearing one of Katherine's dresses and her heels. Katherine walked in to see what the noise was about. She saw Rebekah in her clothes.

"What are you doing in my clothes?" Katherine yelled

"I'm playing dress up!" Rebekah answered

"Well stop it! It's time for dinner! Get changed and wash up"

Katherine looked over and saw Klaus chasing after Kol.

"What are you doing?!" Katherine yelled

"Klaus has a girlfriend! He doesn't want anyone to know!" Kol yelled

"Since when?" Katherine asked

"Shut up Kol!" Klaus yelled

"It's on his phone!" Kol yelled

"Give it here!" Katherine yelled

Kol stopped jumping on the sofa and handed the phone to Katherine. Katherine looked at the phone and raised an eyebrow. There was Klaus with his arm around a brunette.

"Who's this?" Katherine asked

"A friend" Klaus said

"Just a friend? Really? Spill before I tell Elijah"

"Her name's Tatia. She's new at school."

"You see really friendly with her"

"We're friends"

"I thought you liked blondes"

Klaus looked away.

"Remember what I said, don't get her pregnant" Katherine said

"I won't"

"What's pregnant?" Rebekah asked

"Something you won't know until you're 30" Katherine said

* * *

Caroline smoothed the fabric of her prom dress as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was excited and nervous, this was something she had dreamed of as a child. And here it was finally happening to her. Her boyfriend, Matt had broken up with her a few months ago. Apparently he decided he was in love with Elena. Elena decided that she couldn't choose between the Salvatore and ended up with Matt. Damon went to college miraculously and came back to watch the drama unfold. Stefan knocked on her door and opened it.

"Hey Caroline, you look great" Stefan said

"Thanks"

"You ready to do this?"

"Could this be anymore awkward?"

"It could, Damon could be taking you, creepy older guy going to a high school prom?"

"I guess it could be worse"

"Worse than your ex taking my ex to the prom?"

"Alright, you win"

"But hey, at least we didn't have a drunken hook up in the woods"

"Ugh, don't remind me"

"Honestly, I thought you had higher standards"

"We're all allowed one get out of jail for free card"

"But really my brother?"

"Ugh, don't remind me!"

"What's wrong with me? I feel offended here"

"You're a really nice guy Stefan, that probably wouldn't have gotten drunk and hooked up with a drunk high school girl in the woods"

"At least you didn't get anything"

"Thanks a lot"

"Let's go" Stefan said offering her his arm

Caroline slipped his arm into his and walked out of her house. Her mom was working again and didn't see her daughter dressed up. Caroline walked out and towards Stefan's car. Caroline stopped for a second.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked

"Nothing" Caroline smiled as she remembered what Nik had said to her

She looked at the the treehouse which was barely hanging on the tree and then back at her house. She wondered if Nik was at his own prom.

"Nik promised me he would take me to prom" Caroline said

"There's a name I haven't heard in forever. Since he's not here, I'm going to escort you"

"Always the gentleman"

* * *

Klaus was headed towards Tatia's house when he saw her room light on. He smiled and climbed up the side of her house like he always did. He made it to her window and saw there were two people in there. He heard them talking and realized one of them was male.

"Tatia, I can't keep doing this with you, everyone knows you're with Nik"

"But I don't love him, I love you"

"This is wrong, I can't do this anymore"

"But you love me, you want me"

"But what you're doing to Nik is wrong"

"Whatever, he's too love with me to notice"

Klaus pushed the window open and climbed into the room. He saw Tatia in her underwear and a boy from his school.

"Nik! I didn't know you were here" Tatia said

"Don't bother! I heard everything! You can have her!" Klaus said

"No, you don't mean that" Tatia said

The boy was scrambling to get out of the room as fast as he could.

"I'm not in love with you, you're a terrible person Tatia, and I can't believe I wasted my time on you" Klaus said

"Nik! Please, you don't mean that!"

"It's Klaus, only my friends call me Nik"

"No!"

"Stay the hell away from me! Come near me and I will kill you with my bare hands!" Klaus said as he left

* * *

Caroline sat in her seat looking down at her polyester graduation gown. It didn't help that it was insanely hot and the ceremony was outside. She was just glad that it was over. High school, the drama, everything. She looked over and saw Stefan smiling at her. She looked over and saw Damon smirking.

After the ceremony she went to find her mom. She was walking when she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry" Caroline said

"Oh, but I'm not"

Caroline looked over and saw it was a guy with dark hair and eyes standing there. She didn't know who he was, he didn't go to her school.

"Tyler!" Carol called out

Caroline looked at him in shock, This was Tyler? Tyler who had moved away to live with his uncle after his parent's divorce? Tyler who she hadn't seen since she was a child.

"Oh I see you've run into Caroline" Carol said approaching them

"Caroline?" Tyler said in shock, "You've certainly grown up"

"You're not so bad yourself"

* * *

Klaus walked into the house. He had been away at university for the past year and called out for his siblings. Rebekah came running down the stairs. She was wearing her school uniform, a white blouse, skirt and sweater.

"Nik you're back!" Rebekah jumped onto his arms

Klaus hugged his sister back and realized she wasn't so little anymore. In fact she was growing up rather quickly.

"When did you get those?!" Klaus asked

Rebekah pulled her sweater to cover her chest.

"What the bloody hell Nik! I'm your sister!" Rebekah yelled

"I know that! You're my baby sister! Stop growing!"

Rebekah hit Klaus on the shoulder. Kol came down the stairs his hair growing all over and falling into his eyes.

"Kol! What the hell happened to you?" Klaus asked

"His voice is changing and he sounds like a squeaky-"

"shut up!" Kol's voice cracked

"Oh, just don't talk, it'll be easier that way" Klaus said

"I hate you all!" Kol yelled running off

* * *

Caroline walked through the campus. Her first year in college was behind her and she actually made it.

"Hey Care!" Tyler yelled

Caroline saw Tyler running towards her. She smiled. She had dated Tyler through her freshman year. It was surprising that they both ended up at Tulane in New Orleans. Tyler was on the football team and Caroline was rushing for the Beta sorority. They were happy.

"What's up Tyler?"

"You coming to the party?"

"I still have to move my stuff and my mom's coming"

"Oh no, I don't do moms"

"what?"

"Yeah I'm bad at the whole meeting the parents thing, so I'm just gonna go"

"Tyler! You can't be serious"

"I am, I can barely stand my mom, let alone anyone else's"

* * *

Klaus looked up at the mountain he was hiking up. He left the university after his 2nd year. He felt the academics were stifling his creative process. Rather they didn't understand him and kept on trying to change him. Elijah was not thrilled at his decision to leave school. Katherine remained indifferent, she had to watch over two teenagers. Klaus stopped and took out his sketchbook. The pink ribbon remained there, faded, almost turning beige. He started to sketch again.

He saw something from the side and looked over. It was a hummingbird. He smiled and started to sketch it.

* * *

Caroline put her last bag on her bed and looked around her new apartment. She had transferred out of Tulane and decided to spend her last 2 years of college in New York instead. After Tyler cheated on her with Vicki, and her sorority chose Vicki over her, Caroline decided it was time for a change. She didn't want to live in the dorms so she found an apartment. Actually her mom did. Her mom was friends with this lady who's granddaughter was now in New York City studying in school. Caroline didn't really know the girl but anything was better than where she was before.

"Hello?" a female voice called out

Caroline turned headed out into the living room.

"Hi, I'm Caroline"

"Bonnie, you must be the girl my grams talked about"

"I am, thanks for letting me stay here"

"I'm not really letting you stay here. I just need a roommate considering the last one was kinda crazy. As long as you pay the rent I don't care what you do"

"Um, ok, but-"

"I already know what you're going to say, let's be friends, let's get to know each other. Let's not right now. I'd rather do that after you pay the rent and make it past the first month"

"Alright then"

"I don't mean to be harsh, I know you're from Mystic Falls, small town and all, but I grew up here with my mom. I don't get attached unless I have to"

"Um, ok"

"Do whatever you want in your room, the common areas clean up after yourself. And don't use my stuff"

Bonnie headed to her room and closed the door. Caroline sighed. This was not how she expected New York to be. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hey" Stefan answered

"Hey" Caroline said

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just moved in, I'm kinda tired. what are you up to?"

"Studying"

"Again?"

"I didn't get into Princeton by not studying you know"

"I can't believe you're like so close"

"I'm in New Jersey, I'm like the next state over, not that close"

"But closer than before"

"I guess, but what's really on your mind?"

"Nothing, I just feel like-"

"This was a big mistake?"

"No, I couldn't stay there after what they all did. And I couldn't go home either, I mean what would people say about me? They'd think I couldn't make it"

"So you move hundreds of miles away just be closer to me?"

"You should talk. You did have the option of going to Northwestern"

"Yeah and fight with my brother over Elena? No thanks. I had to get out of there too"

"At least you got into college"

"Well it wasn't that hard, you got in too"

"Yeah. so when are you going to come over?"

"I think I can over the weekend, but I'm not holding your hair back when you puke again"

"I won't"

"You say that every time"

* * *

Klaus was sitting on a balcony overlooking the French Quarter in New Orleans. Arms circled around him from behind and he smiled.

"What are you drawing?" a female voice asked

"Just something" Klaus said

The woman sat down across from him looking out at the French Quarter.

"You know, you should really let someone see them, you're pretty good"

"Thanks, but I just draw for myself"

"And that's where the problem lies"

"Don't you have something better to do Greta?"

"You mean dazzle the tourists with my voodoo? Too early. Besides I'd much rather spend it with you"

"My dance card won't ever be empty with you around, love"

"That accent is so hot"

"What accent?"

Greta pulled him up and led him inside. Klaus seemed to have a type. Dark hair, dark eyes, never blonde. It seemed subconsciously he'd never go after the blonde, maybe a redhead but never blonde. It would remind him of her, and there were times he just didn't want to remember.

* * *

Caroline was running through her apartment, she was late to class again. She trying to get her shoe on, while holding onto her bag. Bonnie stood there watching her, amused. She took a sip of her tea and then picked up another mug and poured some coffee in it. She handed it to Caroline who gratefully took it and took a long gulp.

"I love coffee" Caroline said

"I'm sure it loves you right back"

"Thanks Bon"

"You're late, get to class already"

"I know you care" Caroline said finishing her coffee

"I just don't want to look for another roommate, you clean like a crazy person"

"Not crazy, just precise"

* * *

Klaus stood at his gallery show with his new girlfriend, Mindy. After Greta, Mindy appeared. It didn't really seem to matter to him. his girlfriends didn't last that long. Not that he cared. It was just a way to pass the time. His real passion was his art now. Greta gave him a push and a springboard to jump on in New Orleans. From there he was able to have more gallery shows in different cities and states.

His phone rang and he saw that it was Rebekah.

"Yes sister?" Klaus answered

"Are you really having an art show in New York?"

"Yes"

"I thought Kol was joking"

"I'm rather busy"

"Whatever, I'll be there"

"No you won't"

"I want to support my brother"

"Elijah will never allow it"

"Elijah's coming too"

"WHAT?!"

"We all are, we want to see what you've been up to these past new years. You only show up on Christmas and you look horrible when you do. Honestly, do you even know what a razor is?"

* * *

Caroline was heading back to her apartment. She opened the door and saw Bonnie standing there with Elena and Jeremy.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" Caroline said closing the door

"You know these two?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, they're like my friends from Virginia"

"You didn't tell me they were coming here"

"I didn't know"

"Sorry Care, this was like a last minute kind of thing, we just need to crash here for a day" Elena said

"What? You should have called. I have a roommate you know" Caroline said

"I'm sorry, but this was really last minute. Kat's gonna be in town"

"Kat?"

"Yes, she's finally coming back, just for a few days, but once she's here I can stay with her"

Katherine was coming to New York. And for a brief second she thought about him again. She wondered where he was, what he was doing. If he even remembered her.

"You can't smoke in here" Bonnie said glaring at Jeremey

"Can I smoke on your balcony?" Jeremy asked as he was stoned

"It's a fire escape and no, you can't smoke your crap here. I don't want the cops to come" Bonnie said

Caroline looked at Elena. Elena turned back to Jeremy.

"Can you just not do it for a few days Jeremy? At least while Kat's here?" Elena said

"Fine" Jeremy said

* * *

Klaus got out of bed and looked over at the brunette next to him. He didn't remember her name, he never remembered names. He got dressed and looked for his phone. The brunette started to stir and he quickly left. Once he got outside he looked around wondering where he was. It took him a few minutes to figure out that he was in Brooklyn. His phone started to ring.

"What?!" Klaus barked into the phone

"Nik! Where are you? We're here at your apartment" Rebekah said

Klaus palmed his face. He had forgotten that his family was here to see him and were waiting at his new apartment.

"I went out to get donuts" Klaus said

"Donuts?"

"Yes, when in Rome sister"

"We don't want any donuts" Rebekah said

"Speak for yourself! I want one!" Kol yelled

"I'll be back soon, I just have to pay for them" Klaus said

"Where the hell are you?"

"Brooklyn"

* * *

Caroline came back to the apartment tired. She had class and then work. She walked into her apartment and saw clothes scattered on the floor. She followed them down the hallway and saw Bonnie and Jeremy half naked trying to get into Bonnie's room.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled

The two froze and looked at Caroline. Jeremy smiled and waved.

"Hey Care" Jeremy said

Bonnie opened the door to her room and shoved him inside. She grabbed his shirt off the floor to cover herself.

"It's not what you think" Bonnie said

"It doesn't matter what I think. You're the one who said you don't do stoner guys cause they smell and can't perform"

"I may have said that"

"And that their smell clashes with your aromatherapy"

"You never saw this"

"I can use Jose and make as many margaritas as I want"

"He's a blender!"

"He's my new margarita maker!"

"Fine!"

"Isn't he a bit young for you Bon?"

"He's legal!"

"Barely. Never thought I had it in you. Don't worry I won't tell Elena"

Caroline smiled and went back to the kitchen. Bonnie went into her room and looked at Jeremy who was laying on her bed.

"Come here Bon Bon" Jeremy said

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

Elena was knocking on the hotel door when Katherine opened the door.

"Hey sis, I see puberty treated you well" Katherine said

"I see old age hasn't" Elena replied

Katherine grabbed Elena and pulled her into the room.

"So what are you in town for? You know this was so last minute" Elena said

"Klausy has an art exhibition tonight, we came to support him" Kat

"We?"

"Elijah and the rest of his siblings"

"You mean Nik?"

"Yes he's here too"

"Caroline's here too, I've been staying with her until you got here"

"Caroline's in New York? Invite her! Now!"

* * *

Klaus returned with the donuts and let his siblings into his apartment. Rebekah and Kol walked in looking around at the loft apartment that was bare except for the bare essentials. In a corner they saw all of his art, his sketches, canvases, and paints.

"So this is what you've been up to" Elijah said

"Do you not approve?" Klaus asked

"You were only 2 years from completing university" Elijah said

"2 years too long" Klaus answered

Rebekah looked through his canvases and saw he had paintings of a blonde girl.

"Are these me?" Rebekah asked

"No! Stop that!" Klaus yelled as he pushed her away from the canvases

"Why would our brother paint you? You're far too ugly" Kol teased

"Shut up or the next thing out of your mouth will be your teeth"

"Not very lady like, perhaps Elijah should send you to finishing school"

"Kol! Rebekah!" Elijah yelled

"So where is your lady friend?" Kol asked

"I don't have one" Klaus said

"Lies! I know you're hiding her somewhere!"

"There's no one here!"

Kol ran up the stairs to his bed and jumped on it.

"Guess she turned into a pumpkin"

"Kol!" Klaus yelled, "How are we even related?"

"I've asked that question many times" Elijah said

* * *

"No thanks Elena, I'm not really into art, besides I'm busy this weekend" Caroline said

"What? No! You have to come!" Elena said

"Look, this weekend Stefan's coming over, and I know it's weird between you two, but I said I would spend some time with him"

"Then bring him, you don't understand Caroline-"

"God no, I don't want to be between you two, talk about awkward. Maybe tomorrow, ok? Gotta go" Caroline hung up

"Caroline! Wait!" Elena yelled into the phone

"Call her back" Katherine yelled

"I'm trying, she's not answering" Elena said

"She's going to regret not going tonight!"

"That's if she even remembers"

"She'll remember, you don't forget the first boy you kiss. And he hasn't forgotten her"

"How do you know?"

"I know, now try her again"

"I'm calling Jeremy"

"Why?"

"Because he's with her roommate"

"When did this happen?"

"While you were gone"

* * *

"Bonnie you're not making any sense" Caroline said

"Just trust me for once! You want to go to this exhibition, it's a hot new artist that's been making some serious noise in the art world" Bonnie said

"I don't like art"

"Whatever, you owe me!"

"What?"

"You brought Jeremy into my life, and he's weird and smelly and a stoner and the least you could do is come with me to this art thing so I can get over him!"

"Bonnie! I didn't know you were under him, oh wait I did!" Caroline giggled and then smiled, "Alright I'll go with you, but I have to bring my friend who's coming from Princeton"

"Yeah, yeah bring him"

* * *

Klaus walked into the gallery and looked at his work hanging on the walls. They were all different parts of his life. His trek in the Andes, his trip in New Orleans, and a few peaks of his childhood, mostly the disturbing parts. And then there was a snowflake. He had painted too many snowflakes and didn't know why he was compelled to do so. They were all lonely and alone. And then there was a painting he was expecting. It was a blonde girl, sleeping. It was Caroline sleeping as a child.

"Take this one down! It's not suppose to be here!" Klaus yelled

"Why? It's rather lovely" Rebekah said

"Did you bring this here?" Klaus asked

"I guess Kol was right, it's not me, who is it Nik?"

"No one! It's not suppose to be here"

"Oh relax"

Klaus pulled the painting off the wall. All his paintings of Caroline were not for public display. It was something for him and him alone. It was a reminder of a happier time when he was a child. Her memory was not for sale.

Rebekah watched as Klaus walked away with the painting and then went and picked up another painting she had stolen from his apartment and placed it on the wall. She looked at it and wondered who the blonde was. It was a blonde girl, but it was of her neck and ear and hair. Her face was hidden, but there were pink ribbons in her hair as the sun shone onto it. And around her neck she wore a snowflake necklace. Rebekah wondered what importance the snowflake had.

* * *

"Care, why are we going here?" Stefan asked as they walked towards the gallery

"Cause I said I would help my roomie, and I kinda owe her for it"

"What did you do now?"

"I kinda introduced her to Jeremy Gilbert"

"Ah those Gilberts have a way of screwing things up don't they?"

"Yeah, so she wants me to go with her to this art thing so she can get over him"

"Over him? What did you do to this poor girl?"

"Ha ha Stefan, we don't have to be here long"

"And here I thought we were gonna do movie night, you know you want to see the newest Saw movie"

"You always knew the way to my heart Stefan"

Caroline and Stefan walked into the gallery.

* * *

Klaus was walking through the gallery. There were several people there looking at his work. He picked up a flute of champagne when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He turned and saw the brunette from the previous night.

"Hey" she smiled

Klaus never liked repeat performances. He didn't like strings. He removed her hand from his waist.

"I don't know who you are-"

"You remember me alright, no one ever forgets me"

"I don't know your name and I don't want to. Leave now"

"You don't have to be a dick about it"

"Actually I do, now get out"

The brunette huffed and pushed past him causing a scene. She stomped past everyone and bumped into Caroline on her way out.

"Watch it!" Caroline yelled

"You watch it!" the brunette yelled

"Calm down" Stefan said holding her shoulders

"Let's get this over with"

* * *

"Another lady friend?" Kol asked

"Be quiet" Klaus said

"She didn't look too happy. Did you not make her happy"

"She was clingy and that is unattractive"

"Maybe if you remembered her name she wouldn't be mad at you"

"Who cares, anyone who thinks so little of themselves to jump into bed with the first random stranger they see is not worth my time"

"So cold and callous"

Klaus said nothing as he drank his champagne. He looked over and saw that the painting he had removed from the wall had been replaced by another painting. He walked over to it. It wasn't suppose to be here. He looked around and saw Rebekah flirting with an older boy with funny hair. He walked over to her.

"She's underage and my sister" Klaus said

"Whoa, we're just talking" Stefan said

"Right, go find someone your own age" Klaus said pulling Rebekah away

"What the hell Nik!" Rebekah said

"Why is there another painting? I said it wasn't suppose to be here!"

"I know, so I put up another one. Honestly Nik, why are you hiding your best pieces?"

"They're not for sale! They're mine!"

* * *

"Care, let's go, this place is so not happening for me" Stefan said

"Ok, I just don't know where Bonnie is, lemme just call her"

"Just hurry up ok? I just got accused of being a pedophile"

"What? Seriously?!" Caroline laughed

"It's not funny Care"

"But, you of all people? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but..." Caroline laughed

Klaus heard her laughter and looked up. He saw a blonde standing there laughing with the same guy that was talking to his sister. There was something familiar about it. She smiled at the guy and then he saw it. There was a snowflake necklace around her neck.

"Nik, what the bloody hell, let go of me" Rebekah said

Klaus watched Caroline as she tried to stop laughing and calm Stefan down.

"Nik? Are you there?" Rebekah asked

* * *

Whew! Yes, I left it there cause I wanted them to freaking meet up already! Didn't you? So they're all grown up, out of the awkward puberty phase. Any guesses who that brunette was? Yeah you know who it was. XD

Alright, thanks to the anons who review. To answer your questions, OMFG NO Caroline WAS NOT naked! Get your mind out of the gutter RIGHT NOW! She was wearing a bra when Klausy touched her booby. We're trying to keep it clean here! There will be no nakedness of kiddies here! however as adults that's another story. XD

Yes Klausy has a british accent now, why else would I send him to england? Even if this story ends, I'll still keep writing chibi klaroline cause inspiration strikes and I'll just keep adding to it ok?

Also if you have a burning question that you want an answer to, ask me on my tumblr, even as anon if you want, and I will answer you. I don't update this regularly, cause it's whenever inspiration strikes, so I'm not ignoring you guys, if you want to know or say something about this story find me on tumblr, same sn etherealprey.

Yes elena's a crybaby, yes jeremy's a stoner, don't ask me to write more interaction with so and so cause you like this ship. This is a klaroline story and it is the ONLY ship here. and no i don't know where Damon is at the current moment other than getting into trouble. Now leave me a review if you want. I have no idea what kind of shitstorm is going to be on thursday, but I give you this chapter instead. They're always in the same place at the wrong time, hopefully they'll meet up in the next chapter, or are you all going to lynch me if they don't? XD


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Thank you for reading, for putting this on your alerts, faves, and for your reviews. No beta still, so forgive me for the gammar and such. Without further ado, here's the next chapter and yes you know who the brunette is. See you at the bottom!

* * *

"Nik! Nik!" Rebekah slapped him across the face

"What?!" Klaus yelled back

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Go talk to your friend with the funny hair" Klaus pushed her towards Stefan

Rebekah didn't understand what was going on. Nik seemed to be in a haze. She turned and saw Stefan talking to another blonde.

Klaus wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to believe that it was her after all these years. He wanted to reach out and hold her. But all this thoughts were quickly interrupted when the brunette came out of nowhere charging at him. She held a fire extinguisher in her hands and aimed it at him. He moved out of the way and she ended up destroying some of his paintings.

Stefan moved Caroline out of the way and shielded her with his body.

"It's Hayley! And don't you ever forget it!"

"Bloody hell!" Klaus yelled

Hayley threw the fire extinguisher at him and he grabbed her, holding her arms down. She screamed and kicked him.

"Where the hell is security!" Rebekah yelled out

"No one ever treats me like that!" Hayley yelled out

"You're insane woman!" Klaus said trying to hold her down

Hayley screamed. Security finally showed up and dragged her out still screaming a slew of obscenities at Klaus.

"What did you do to that girl to make her so angry?" Rebekah asked

"Women are all crazy" Klaus said

"Am I to believe that you did nothing wrong?"

"Isn't there someone with funny hair you want to talk to?"

Klaus turned from her to look at his paintings. The water started to make them drip and run. He picked up the painting off the wall and sighed. It was a painting of a snowflake, one of many he had done.

"You like snowflakes?" Caroline asked from behind

Klaus turned around and saw her standing there.

"Is my work really that literal?" Klaus asked

"It's rude to answer a question with a question"

"Is it love?"

"It is, didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Sadly no, I grew up without parents"

"Were you raised by wolves?"

"Yes actually in the mountains, I was their alpha"

"I bet you were" Caroline looked at the snowflake, "Your work is beautiful, when it's not being destroyed"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

Caroline touched the snowflake necklace on her neck absent mindedly. Klaus saw her doing that.

"Where did you get that from?"

"A friend"

"Just a friend?"

"Yes, just a friend, but that was a long time ago"

"Lucky friend"

Caroline looked over at this other painting. It was a close up of a horse's eye. Except it showed terror and horror. The horse was black and in its eye you could see the reflection of a man walking towards him. Klaus noticed her looking at it. It was the black horse he was riding with her in the mall on the carousel when Mikael came for him. Caroline looked at his other works and Klaus followed her, setting the painting on the floor.

He watched her as she looked at another painting. It was of his trek through the Andes, a landscape. She walked and saw painting of a horse on Bourbon Street. She recognized the street.

"You've been to New Orleans?" Caroline asked

"I've been to many places sweetheart"

"I was there for college, 2 years"

"I was there for a gallery opening, one of many. Do you like horses?"

"Yes, and I also like people"

"Do you ride?"

"No, the only thing close to a horse was the merry go round when I was a kid"

"Pity. They are magnificent creatures. They're the opposite of people, loyal"

"I'll have to take your word for it"

"Isn't your boyfriend going to wonder where you've run off to?"

Caroline's brows furrowed together.

"Oh you mean him?" Caroline tilted her head in Stefan's direction, "He's not, we're not together, he's more like a brother to me"

"Really?"

"And he has a thing for brunettes"

"I'll be sure to inform my sister of that dilemma then"

Caroline looked at the next painting on the wall.

"Who's she waiting for?" Caroline asked

Klaus looked at the painting. It was a small figure standing at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. The sun was setting the colors of the sunset filled the background. Pinks, oranges, yellows, and reds. People always saw it as someone being alone, or about to jump, but Caroline saw the hope in it.

"How do you know it's a she?" Klaus asked

"I assumed it was"

"It could be a she, I never thought of it that way"

"Then who is he waiting for?"

"He's waiting for the girl he lost"

"Where did she go?"

"He was forced to leave her. And he stands there waiting every day, hoping that she'll find him one day"

"It's you isn't it?"

"Presumptions"

"There's a sense of loneliness to it. I get it, my dad left when I was young for another man. You don't get abandonment issues for nothing"

"And do you wait for him to come back?"

"No, he texts me like every day, but it's not the same"

Caroline looked at the next painting. Klaus couldn't help but stare at her. This was Caroline, his Caroline, all grown up. No longer awkward and lanky, she was beautiful. He had always wondered how she turned out. His last memory of her was when she was 12, crying.

"Asshole!" Hayley yelled

Klaus turned and Hayley punched him in the face. He stumbled back and shook his head. Caroline gasped and reached out to keep him from falling back.

"I don't hit women, but I will make an exception!" Klaus yelled back

Hayley suddenly fell to the floor. Rebekah was standing behind her holding a platter.

"Your welcome" Rebekah said as she dropped the tray to the floor

"Are all your gallery openings this exciting? We should do this more often!" Kol said

"Kol!" Klaus yelled

"Becca wait up!" Kol chased after Rebekah

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked

"I'm fine, she may look like a woman but she hits like a man" Klaus said rubbing his face

"What did you do to make her so mad?" Caroline asked as she held his face

"I forgot her name"

"That'll do it. I'm Caroline"

"Klaus"

"I'll get you some ice"

"No I'm fine"

"Don't be a baby"

* * *

Katherine was walking to the police station with Elena.

"Seriously of all the days he could have done this, he picks today?" Katherine said

"He's going through a rebellious phase" Elena said

"You don't say?"

Katherine and Elena walked into the police station and saw Elijah waiting for them.

"They've agreed to release him into your custody provided that we bring him in the morning for the hearing and post his bail" Elijah said

"I'm sorry Elijah" Katherine said

"It's alright, Niklaus won't notice that we're not there" Elijah said

Elena was going to text Caroline to see if she was at the gallery show. She saw a message from Caroline.

_OMG totally hottie here at this art thing. Did I mention he was hot? I am so done with Tyler_

"She's there, Caroline, she's at the the art show" Elena said

"Did you tell her Klaus was there?" Katherine asked

"She's not answering me, damnit Caroline, stop flirting with some random guy!" Elena said

* * *

Caroline placed the ice wrapped in a towel on Klaus's face. Klaus looked down and saw the snowflake necklace shining.

"Are we playing doctor now?" Klaus asked

"No, we're playing nurse and grumpy artist"

"I'm not grumpy"

"No, you're British"

"What gave it away?"

"The accent"

"You're the one with the accent"

"I'm the one holding the ice, wouldn't want your artist hands to get frostbite"

"I'm sure I can warm them up"

Klaus looked into her blue eyes. Caroline suddenly felt uncomfortable under his gaze. The way he was looking at her was making her self conscious. His hand wrapped around her hand holding the ice on his cheek.

His touch seemed to spark something inside her. She wanted to pull away but couldn't. Klaus reached out with his other hand and picked up a curl of her blonde hair in his fingers. He touched it, remembering how soft it was.

"Care, I'm leaving" Stefan said

The two snapped out of whatever trance they were in. Caroline turned to Stefan and glared at him.

"I"m still leaving" Stefan said

"Just wait a second!" Caroline said

She started to pull away but Klaus held onto her hand.

"Don't go sweetheart" Klaus said

"I have to"

"I thought you said that wasn't your boyfriend"

"He's not"

"Then what's the rush?"

"I just met you"

"And?"

Caroline paused to think of an excuse. She didn't have one. She looked back at Stefan and she looked back at Klaus.

"Get to know me, I dare you" Klaus said

"Give me a minute" Caroline said walking towards Stefan

Klaus watched as Stefan and Caroline were talking. He held the towel with the ice in his hands.

"You do realize you're talking to the guy who accused me of being a pedafile"

"That's the guy? Really?"

"Yeah, can we go?"

"I wanna stay"

"Oh cmon, really?"

"He's protective of his sister that's all."

"Do I look like I should be on to catch a predator?"

"No, of course not. But you know he didn't mean it"

"You don't know him, you just met. Is this about getting over Tyler? Cause there are better ways of doing it"

"Whatever, I'm staying. You can head back first then. Take my keys then"

"Care"

Caroline handed him the keys.

"I'm a big girl now. I don't need you worrying about me"

"Fine, whatever, big girl Caroline does whatever she wants. Remember to use protection"

"Stefan!"

"Don't call out the wrong name either!"

"Oh my god, just go already!"

Stefan took her keys and headed out. Klaus stood there and heard her yell at him. So that guy with the funny hair was Stefan. Caroline turned and walked back to him. She reached down to his hand holding the ice and moved it back to his face.

"It doesn't work if you don't put the ice where she hit you" Caroline said

"I seriously think she's a man, she hits like one"

"Didn't you check?"

"I'll make note to check next time"

Caroline just scoffed. Klaus reached out to her free hand and held it in his.

"Thank you" Klaus said

"And if we take all this ice, we can make margaritas"

"Join me for a drink?"

"Sure"

"I mean outside of here"

"This is your gallery show, aren't you suppose to be here?"

"I'd rather not be here if that he-she decides to come back again. I'd feel safer somewhere else, surrounded by other people who didn't see me get punched by a woman"

"Awe, did your ego get bruised?"

"It's just one drink, I won't bite"

Caroline didn't have time to answer. Klaus pulled her towards the back door of the gallery.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled as he pulled her out the back door

Klaus stopped when he realized it was raining and the door slammed shut behind them. The rain pelted down hard on them.

"Sorry about that love" Klaus said

"Course it's raining" Caroline said pulling her hand away

She turned and started banging on the door

"Hey! Open up!" Caroline yelled

Klaus placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around. He dropped the ice out of the towel and used it to wipe the water off her face. Caroline started to laugh at the situation. And there it was, her laughter. Klaus smiled and started to laugh with her. She hadn't laughed in a while, not since the whole incident with Tyler and Vicki and moving. And she felt relieved. She didn't have to try so hard, she could just be herself. And right now she was laughing in the rain.

Klaus never one to pass up anything, leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft, as he remembered. Caroline was shocked for a second before she kissed him back. His lips were almost familiar in a way. Caroline suddenly pushed him away. Klaus feared the worst. He knew she'd start yelling at him. Instead she grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the door hard. Before he could say anything, her lips were on his again. His hands wrapped around her body as she kissed him more forcefully. They finally broke away, with their foreheads touching, gasping for air.

"Your place?" Caroline asked

Klaus kissed her before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the street where he hailed a cab. They got in and Klaus told the driver the address and kissed Caroline again. They stumbled out of the cab, as Klaus threw a few bills at the driver. They couldn't keep their hands off each other as they stumbled into Klaus's apartment. Trying to pull each other's wet clothes off proved to be difficult. Their wet clothes clung onto their bodies as they tried to rip it off. Frustrated, Klaus pulled his shirt off himself. Caroline's eyes traveled down his body. She lifted her shirt up and over her head and threw it onto the ground. She reached for his belt and quickly undid it. She pulled it through the loops and tossed it to the ground. Klaus's eyes fell to her breasts. They had gotten bigger since the last time he saw them. He remembered her placing his hand on them. He wondered if they were still soft.

Caroline's hands fumbled with his pants as the zipper finally slid down. She tried to push his wet jeans off. Klaus was busy kissing her neck before his hand reached to pull down the straps of her bra. She struggled with his pants and then dropped to her knees to pull them down. Klaus looked down at her amused. Caroline finally got his pants down and realized the position she was in. Was he expecting her to? Klaus stepped out of his pants and she saw the outline of his very eager and excited member through his boxers. Klaus reached down and pulled her up. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs to this bed. He dropped her onto his bed. She fell back into the thick blanket that quickly puffed up and dwarfed her. Klaus wasted no time and tugged at her jeans. He pulled them off quickly off her body and tossing them over the railing onto the floor near his door. Caroline pushed herself up with her elbows. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over her. With a predatory glint in his eyes he pushed her down onto the bed and began kissing her fervently. He had always wondered what had happened to his Caroline, and here she was, her warm body under his.

Caroline was pressed further into the bed. She didn't realize that he had removed her bra and panties until she felt his hands on her hips, then her thighs, opening them. She realized he had discarded his boxers as well. She pushed him hard on his chest and he stopped. She didn't give him a chance to say anything before she flipped them both and he was on the bed, beneath her. Not one to give up complete control, he sat up and buried his face in her chest.

Gasps, and moans. Wet skin on sweaty skin. The skin of thighs pressed against each other, rubbing against each other. Fingers grabbing and nails scratching. Moans and grunts. The sound of heavy breathing, gasping for air filled the loft apartment. Caroline pressed her forehead against his, which was sweaty or wet from the rain she couldn't tell. She knew her body was sweaty and his hands still held onto her. She could still feel him inside her. She didn't open her eyes yet, she just wanted to feel the warmth of him on her skin. He reached up and pushed her hair aside. The snowflake around her neck glistened in the light.

"Caroline" Klaus said

"Not yet" Caroline said

Klaus didn't understand what Caroline meant by not yet, did she want to go again? Or was it something else? He did miss her, and here she was, sitting on him with her eyes closed.

"You're beautiful" Klaus said

Caroline opened her eyes and saw he was staring at her. It was the same intense look he had. She swallowed and didn't know what to say.

"I'm already naked" Caroline said

"But you're still beautiful"

"You're pretty too"

"Pretty!? Men aren't pretty!" Klaus grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed, "Men are strong, or handsome not pretty"

"Well you're pretty handsome" Caroline giggled

Klaus silenced her with another kiss before his hands trailed down her body again.

* * *

Elena knocked on the door. Stefan opened the door and there was a moment of awkwardness between them.

"Is Caroline here?" Elena asked

"She didn't come back yet" Stefan said

"Where the hell is she?"

"With some artist who thinks I'm a pedaphile"

Elena couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yeah go ahead, get it out of your system"

"Seriously, someone accused you?"

"Yeah, and he was a real d bag too"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. But I mean why would anyone accuse you of that"

"Because he saw me talking to his sister, who was so underage I wasn't even going to go there"

"Ok, so did Caroline find Nik last night?"

"Nik? There's a name I haven't heard in forever"

"Yeah, Nik, remember? When we were little kids? And he was so in love with Caroline, and she was so bossy to him"

"I remember who he was"

"Yeah well it was his gallery show last night"

"Wait, you mean the dick that accused me of being a pedaphile is really Nik?"

"Yes, and he's not a dick, well not most of the time according to Kat"

"What the hell happened to him?"

Jeremy walked out of Bonnie's room into the kitchen and saw the two standing there.

"Where the hell have you been?" Elena asked

"Coffee?" Jeremy asked

"You were suppose to be at the hearing this morning!" Elena yelled

"Espresso?" Jeremy asked

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled

"Who the hell is yelling in my apartment!" Bonnie yelled as she walked into the kitchen

Bonnie saw the three of them standing in her kitchen.

"Caroline!" Bonnie yelled as she went to Caroline's room

"She's not here, she didn't come back yet" Stefan said, "She left with Nik"

"Shit! This wasn't suppose to happen" Elena said as she took her phone out

"Well apparently Nik's still in love with Caroline" Stefan said

"Nik's changed a lot, he's kinda like love em and leave em" Elena said

"you don't say"

"This wasn't suppose to happen. Caroline was suppose to go, but Jeremy got arrested last night and we didn't get a chance to get there to introduce them again"

"I'm sure they're getting to know each other again"

"Care's gonna hate me for this!"

"Cause you couldn't just tell her the truth for once? Hmm sounds familiar"

"Stefan!"

* * *

Caroline was asleep in a warm comfy bed, too comfy that she knew it wasn't hers. The sound of her phone ringing could be heard down below. From the ringtone she could tell it was Elena. She groaned and buried herself more into the bed. The ringing finally stopped. Caroline smiled she could go back to sleep now. She moved her head into the pillow more, inhaling and exhaling. She realized her pillow didn't smell like her, it smelled like something, someone else. Her eyes shot open. She looked around and realized she wasn't in her room. She looked down and saw an arm across her waist. She turned slowly and saw Klaus sleeping next to her. All memories of what happened last night and into early this morning flashed through her mind. She quietly and slowly got out of the bed. She felt a soreness in her body and looked back at Klaus. He had done this to her. She looked around for her clothes, and remembered that they were downstairs and probably still wet. She groaned mentally. She saw a dresser near the bed and pulled open a drawer. It was filled with shirts, she pulled out one of his henleys and pulled it on. She gathered up her underwear and bra and headed down the stairs to get the rest of her clothes. She found them scattered about and they were still wet. She was trying to think of a way of leaving without being naked. She looked around and saw his studio area. She walked towards it and saw several paintings leaning against the wall. She put her wet clothes down and flipped through the paintings. She gasped when she saw the one of the blonde girl. She took a step back and stepped onto something. She looked down and saw it was a sketchbook. She reached down and picked it up. She saw the faded pink ribbon used as a bookmark and opened it. It was a sketch of the skyline of the city. She flipped through the sketches and stopping on a sketch of a golden bunny. It looked familiar to her. She kept flipping through them and saw a sketch of a girl with cupcake earmuffs. She remembered having a pair when she was a child. She kept flipping through the sketchbook and it was like her childhood was being replayed back to her. And then she saw it. It was a picture of her when she was 12 sleeping. She didn't understand. Was he a stalker? She held the book in her hands and ran back up to the bed.

Klaus was still asleep. He reached out for her and was met with cold sheets. He sighed. For once the girl left before he did. He moved over to her side and buried his face into the pillow. He was laying on his stomach and wondered if he dreamed her up last night.

Caroline reached the top of the stairs and saw him laying there. And then she saw it. It had faded over the years but it was still there. The iron mark on his back. It was him. He wasn't a stalker, it was Nik. She dropped the sketchbook to the floor. Klaus heard it and lifted his head up and turned to see her standing there in his shirt.

"Nik?" Caroline asked

* * *

Oh and I just left it there. No hate mail! So are you amused so far? XD What do you think her reaction to him will be? Do you think she'll be happy or mad? Why does Hayley hit like a man? Is she really a man? And where is Damon in all this? Getting into some serious trouble that's for sure! XD Leave me a review k? thanks.

I still haven't seen the originals ep yet. I did watch the season finale, and what Klaus said to her at the end. *swoon* he intends to be her last. *faints* I just wanted to shake Caroline like a british nanny! Damnit woman! Do you not hear him? Do you not see him!? What are you doing?! Go to New Orleans with him!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for reading! No beta still, I know you want to know what's gonna happen, see you at the bottom!

* * *

Klaus heard her voice call him Nik. It was her. After all this time, it was her. Klaus moved to sit up. He saw Caroline standing there as the tears filled her eyes.

"You knew, you knew who I was! And you didn't say anything!" Caroline yelled

"I wasn't sure if it was you or not"

"You knew! And you just lied to me! Just so you could get me to sleep with you!"

"No! It wasn't like that! I didn't know for sure if it really was you or not!"

"Stay the hell away from me!" Caroline turned and ran down the stairs

Klaus chased after her naked. She ran to pick up the pile of wet clothes that were laying near his paintings. Klaus followed her.

"You're a creepy stalker! Stay away from me!" Caroline yelled as she went to look for her shoes

"I didn't know it was you! I thought it may be you, but I wasn't sure! I never meant to deceive you!" Klaus followed her

"Oh hi, my name's Nik, I used to live in Mystic Falls before I went off to England, are you from Mystic Falls too?" Caroline said sarcastically

"Do you realize how weird and pathetic that sounds?"

"So you rather pretend to be this Klaus person to get into my pants"

"If you forgot my full name is Niklaus, you couldn't say it and you ended up calling me Nik. The only person that even calls me by my full name is Elijah"

"Whatever Klaus" Caroline found one of her shoes

"No one calls me Nik anymore, except for my brother and sister"

"Good for you"

"I go by Klaus now, mostly because only those close to me call me Nik. And because the girl I thought I was in love with ended up leaving"

Caroline stopped and looked at him.

"You're the one who left" Caroline said

Klaus was referring to Tatia, but realized that Caroline took it another way.

"Now you're the one leaving" Klaus said

"You lied to me! You manipulated me!"

"You're the one who threw me up against the door!"

"You got what you wanted!" Caroline yelled as she found her other shoe

"If that's all I wanted I wouldn't ask for your name, or even taken you back here, I would have left before you woke up!" Klaus yelled

"You turned out to be a total jerk!" Caroline headed towards the door

"You can't leave!"

"Watch me!"

"You're naked under my shirt! You can't walk around New York like that!"

"You want your shirt back!? Fine!"

Caroline took his shirt off and threw it at him. Klaus saw her naked form again. He took his shirt and threw it back at her.

"Cover yourself up" Klaus said

"You didn't have a problem with it last night!"

"You're not going to walk around the city naked! Have you forgotten how dirty the subway is!"

"I'll catch a cab!"

"Like that's any better!"

"Stop bossing me around!"

"Well I learned it from you!"

Caroline was going to yell something back but stopped. They both just looked at each other. Klaus approached her slowly.

"There's a dryer in the closet. Just wait 20 minutes and you can be fully dressed and then you can go"

Caroline only nodded. He took the pile of wet clothes from her and walked towards the closet. Caroline watched as he walked off, her eyes still on the iron mark on his back. Klaus placed her clothes into the dryer. He saw the pile of clothes the laundry service left for him, neatly folded. He pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans. He pulled a henley out of the pile and put it on. He walked out and went to his kitchen to make some tea. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 in the afternoon.

Caroline stood there and watched him. It was strange, this was Nik grown up. She wondered what happened to him, how he turned out. Apparently he did well in the looks department. She wondered what would have happened if he stayed in Mystic Falls, how different their lives would have been. She wouldn't have met Matt, or dated him, or slept with Damon in a drunken haze, or dated Tyler. But it didn't matter because this Nik did leave her, and lied to her. And here she was standing in his shirt in his apartment. This was not the way she thought things would turn out.

Klaus turned the stove off and poured the hot water into the tea cups. He didn't know how she liked her tea. He walked over to her and handed her the cup. She had put on his shirt while he put her clothes in the dryer. She took it and gave him a half smile.

"Sorry the cup's not pink" Klaus said

"You remember that?"

"I remember everything about you Caroline"

"What happened to you?"

"I grew up" Klaus said taking a sip of his tea

"You were really mean to Stefan" Caroline said

"Ah, yes Stefan, he turned out rather well didn't he? I saw him talking to my underage sister. I was concerned"

"This is Stefan we're talking about. He's the good brother"

"Really? What does that make Damon?"

"A terrible mistake"

"Speaking from experience love?"

"Damon's Damon. He only got worse when he got older"

"And where did he end up?"

"A drop out. He ended up following Elena to Northwestern"

"Elena?"

"Yeah, they're together. She was with Stefan before"

"Both of them?"

"Yeah, don't ask, it happened"

"Anyone else?"

"No, just those two. She couldn't decide for the longest time. When she did she broke Stefan's heart and he stayed at Princeton"

"Princeton?"

"Yes, Stefan's brain actually works"

"And what about you? Damon and Stefan were obviously occupied with Elena. Who did you end up with?"

"I dated a guy named Matt who moved into your old house"

"Did he take you to prom?"

"No, Stefan did, he broke up with me and decided he was in love with Elena too"

"I must say, I must see how Elena turned out if all these boys were falling at her feet"

"I dated Matt, and then I dated Tyler for 2 years until he cheated on me"

"Tyler?"

"You know the mayor's son? We used to go there on turkey day"

"Didn't he move away to be with his uncle?"

"He did, but we ended up going to Tulane together. He ended up cheating on me with Matt's older sister"

"He was a fool then"

"No he was just a d bag"

"He hurt you didn't he?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"He didn't deserve you"

"Don't I know it"

"And after Tyler?"

"That would be you"

"So I'm just a rebound"

"That was the idea"

"I feel so used"

"That makes two of us"

"That wasn't my intention. I didn't know it was you. I thought it might be you, but I wasn't sure"

"Now you're sure, and you got what you wanted, and what's taking this dryer so long?!" Caroline pushed past him towards the dryer. Klaus followed her. She put her tea on the top of the dryer and bent down to open the door. Klaus stopped as he watched her bend over. It was just re-confirming the fact that Caroline really was a blonde. He shook his head and helped her stand up.

"The door is locked until it finishes. It'll only take another 15 minutes"

"I just want to get out of here"

"Do you hate me that much?"

"Yes. You used me" Caroline spun around, facing him.

"We both used each other, don't pretend that you didn't"

"I didn't know who you were!"

"Would that have changed anything?"

"Yes! You don't screw your childhood friend!"

"But we were more than just friends"

"We were friends"

"Do friends sleep in each other's beds? Do friends let their friend grope them?"

"Why do you have to make everything dirty and perverted? We were kids"

"Yes we were, and now we're adults"

"I'd rather have my childhood memories untainted"

"Mine just haunt me"

Caroline backed into the dryer when she realized how close he was standing. She bumped the dryer and the cup of tea she had placed on it crashed to the floor. She jumped slightly, her bare feet feeling the splash of hot tea.

"Sorry!" Caroline said

Klaus grabbed her and lifted her onto the dyer. Caroline gasped as his hands grabbed onto the backs of her thighs and lifted her. He parted her thighs when he put her onto the dryer.

"Stay here" Klaus said as he walked to the kitchen

Caroline wasn't sure if it was the dryer that was causing the heat to rise in her body or something else. Klaus returned with a rag and a bucket. He quickly cleaned up the tea and placed the broken fragments into the bucket. Caroline watched him as he cleaned up. He dropped the rag into the bucket and stood up. He walked over to her and lifted her up in his arms. Caroline placed her arms around his neck as he carried her over to the couch. He gently placed her down. She released her arms around his neck as he went back to the dryer.

Caroline sat on his couch looking around his apartment. She walked over to his paintings again. She saw sketchbooks on the floor scattered about. She picked one of them up. She opened it and saw a sketch of Katherine with two small children. She turned the page and saw a sketch of the treehouse. She turned the page and saw a sketch of a landscape with some numbers on it. She didn't know what they meant. She flipped through the pages and saw more landscapes of places and people with numbers on them.

Klaus walked back and saw Caroline looking at his sketchbooks. He walked up to her. She looked up and saw him.

"What do these numbers mean?" Caroline asked

Klaus looked over at the sketchbook.

"They're geographically points, the longitude and latitude of a place. So I can remember where I was when I drew this. This one was in the Appalachian mountains in Tennessee"

"What were you doing there?"

"Traveling"

"You seem to do a lot of that"

"I have no reason to stay"

"Why did you leave England?"

"I left school. Elijah was not happy with me. I left and started in Peru and made my way up"

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I didn't know you wanted me to. You seemed busy with your high school boyfriend"

"You stopped writing to me"

"Because you stopped"

"I missed you. Didn't you even think of me?"

"I did, often, why do you think your face is on all these canvases?"

"Then why didn't you come back?"

"I didn't know you wanted me to"

The buzzer from the dryer went off. Caroline shoved the sketchbook back at him.

"Now you know how it feels, that feeling of not knowing" Caroline pushed past him and headed toward the dryer

Caroline pulled her clothes out and quickly got dressed. She realized her phone was in her jacket pocket and groaned. She went to see if it still worked. It did. She pulled her hair out of her jacket and it got caught on her necklace. She touched the snowflake and pulled it down. The necklace broke and she placed it on the dryer and walked out.

Klaus turned around when he heard her walk out.

"I'm leaving" Caroline said as she headed towards the door

Klaus ran to her, grabbing her wrist.

"Wait!" Klaus said

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I deceived you, it wasn't my intent. I wanted to believe that it was you, but part of me didn't want to know because the uncertainty of it, I just wanted it to be you so bad that I didn't-"

"I get it ok"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you"

"But you did"

"How can acquit myself with you?"

"You can't"

Klaus sighed. Caroline pulled her wrist away. Klaus grabbed her face and pushed her up against the door. His lips were on hers, kissing her for the last time. Caroline couldn't help herself as she kissed him back. Finally she pushed him off her slightly, gasping for air.

"I'm still mad at you" Caroline said

"How can I make it up to you?"

"You can't"

"Let me try" Klaus said kissing down her neck

"I'm still mad"

* * *

Caroline stared at the ceiling of the apartment. She found herself laying in Klaus's bed again with a very naked Klaus next to her.

"That can't happen again" Caroline said in disbelief

"Why? It sounded like you enjoyed it" Klaus said leaning on his side, "I know I did"

Klaus let his finger glide along her skin from her shoulder down to her arm, sending shivers down her spine. Caroline sat up, clutching the sheet against her chest.

"This is wrong" Caroline said

"Why?"

"Because you're not suppose to screw your friends"

"We're beyond that point now"

"I can't do this" Caroline got out of the bed and started getting dressed

"Why not?" Klaus said getting out of bed following her

"Because you lied to me, because you knew who I was, because we were friends when we were kids and this is so weird"

"It's only weird if you make it weird" Klaus said stopping her and placing his hands on her shoulders

"You got what you wanted, just let me go"

"I can't let you go"

"Why?"

"Because I'll regret it. You were the only good thing in my life, and I won't let you go again"

"Why are you saying all this?"

"Because I can't let you go"

Caroline didn't know how to respond. His hands reached up and held her face.

"If you only knew what you did for me back then. You saved me"

"We were just kids"

Klaus kissed her gently again.

"And yet you still saved me" Klaus said

"You can't be naked and kissing me! Stop being naked!" Caroline said pulling away

"You didn't have a problem with it before"

"I'm going to leave if you don't put some pants on!"

"Alright" Klaus pulled his jeans on from the floor, "better?"

"Look, I'm not going to sleep with you again! If you want to talk then we can talk"

"Alright then" Klaus said sitting on the bed

"No, not here, downstairs" Caroline said

"Alright, after you"

* * *

Caroline sat down on his couch and he sat down next to her. Caroline looked over at him and he just smiled at her. This was strange and awkward. She looked past him at his paintings and then saw the old shoebox on the window sill.

"I know that" Caroline said getting up walking towards the window

Klaus watched her as she picked up the old shoe box

"You said you'd show me what was inside" Caroline said

"You remember that?"

"Yes" Caroline opened the box and looked inside

It was the Valentine she had made for Klaus when she was child all cut up. She reached in and picked up a piece of it. She remembered cutting up her grandmother's lace tablecloth for it.

"Rebekah found that box when I had just moved to England. She was decorating and making a collage, and decided to cut it up for her artwork. She destroyed everything that was inside, except for that and one other thing"

Caroline looked at the old cut up heart and then back at him.

"You kept it?" Caroline asked

"You made it for me. It was from a part of my childhood that made me happy"

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I didn't know you wanted me to"

"I needed you, I needed my friend"

"I'm sorry"

"You were suppose to take me to prom, you were suppose to protect me, you were suppose to be there!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I needed you tell me I was being crazy and neurotic, that I was being so stupid in high school, to tell me not to sleep with the wrong guy, to tell me I was worth it, that I was worth waiting for. I needed you!" Caroline yelled as she ripped what was left of the Valentine

"I'm sorry"

"That's not good enough!"

"Why didn't you look for me?"

Caroling pushed past him and ran to the door. He chased after her and grabbed her before she opened the door. His arms encased her holding her close from behind.

"Don't go" Klaus said

"Why? You left me! Tyler left, everyone leaves! Let me go!"

"I can't, if I let you walk out that door I'll never see you again"

"Nik"

"I don't know what to say to make this better"

"There's nothing to say. One of us is leaving"

"People don't leave you because they don't care, they leave you because they're not good for you, like I was"

Caroline's body relaxed. She slowly turned around to face him. Her eyes were glassy as the tears started to fall freely from her eyes.

"You were good for me" Caroline said as she started to cry

"Don't cry sweetheart, you look like a tomato"

"Nik!" Caroline punched him in the arm

"Sorry, but you kinda do"

Klaus pulled her closer and she cried on his shoulder.

"I needed you" Caroline said

"I needed you more" Klaus said

* * *

Ok, there. That's all she wrote. I'm being sent out again for work, so I'm probably gonna be mia for a while, at least the next month, so i'm posting what I have. Don't hate me. Leave me a review if you can, I appreciate it. Tell me if you like Caroline's reaction, cause she was not gonna be happy about what he did. But he really wasn't 100% sure if it was her or not to be fair. anyways, where do you want to see it from here? Damon is eating donuts somewhere so I don't know what he's doing other than that. Stefan's playing with his hair, Bonnie's hooking up with stoner Jeremy and kat and Elijah are trying to keep Becca and Kol in line. XD


End file.
